NexusAdventLegacy
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: This is the fifth part in my series. Shimmeringstar is on vacation with his two pals Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear in California until they hear an explosion. They meet a strange new creature. Will they stop him or will he escape back to his world? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Please note that and its author's are NOT RESPONSIBLE in any manner whatsoever for any grievance that may result from exposure to the material given within, you expressly acknowledge and consent that the liability in connection with any grievances resulting from the material herein is expressly your own at your own risk. All applicable rights reserved, and observed with respect to ownership of only non-C.B. related characters. Warning: Unauthorized reproduction is punishable under federal law. All representations herein are solely fictional and any depiction resembling any persons living or dead are expressly non-intentional except where otherwise noted.

Nexus-Advent-Legacy

Authors note: Special thanks to Blackninja8ball for doing most of the writing while I helped him out with some of the minor details. Anyway's on with the story!

Chapter One: Fateful Embarking

Epilogue-Our story begins far away from earth , on a distant planet called Edron. There in the land of Ur a dark plot was brewing. A being held to be most powerful, though defeated since days past, gained a host and a following of subjects and through them the being called Shadowmere hoped to once again walk amidst the land of the living. To accomplish his dark scheme he commanded his host Dikarn, through his soul stone, to gather the strongmen of evil on Edron and unite them for his vision of darkness. Can Shimmeringstar stop this new evil from the ancient past? What challenges will he face in the process? Find out in the first archive of a the Nexus Advent Legacy...

Planet Edron; a greenish blue planet residing in the cafe expresso galaxy, forty six thousand light years away from earth.

As Mel'feir layed himself down to sleep, his mind drifted to days gone by and memories of yester year, back to when Ahern, the king, was still alive...

At the king's right, Mel'feir stood with a dark green mantle draped over his shoulder, and Talis the second guardsmen was on the other side of the throne wearing a ebony brown mantle.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news sire." Mason the king's ambassador said as he kneeled, wearing a blue tunic over a white robe with a gold belt around his waist.

"What is your report?" Ahern asked of him.

"Your kingdom is lost!" Mason said, suddenly snapping his fingers. Six assassins who were with him came out of the shadow cloak and began dispatching the royal guardsmen. Outside, warning trumpets were sounded and Mel'feir knew the castle was being seiged.

"Get the king out of here! I'll try and hold them off!" Mel'feir told Talis.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Talis said as he drew out his serpentine bladed ether glaive schiavona, and put it to the king's throat.

"Talis?! What the hell are you doing?!" Ahern and Mel'feir shouted in unison.

"Everyone relax and nobody try anything funny or the king dies!" Talis yelled loudly.

"Traitor! How could you betray us?!" Mel'feir shouted with anger.

"Shut up! Dikarn was right about you! You wouldn't see a good opportunity even if it was standing right in front of you." Talis replied. Just then, the chamber doors blew open, exploding into singed splinters of wood, and Dikarn walked in with staff in hand, followed by a small regiment of mercenaries.

"Brother! How good is it to see you..." Dikarn shouted sarcastically with a grin looking up to Mel'feir.

"Dikarn?!" What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" Mel'feir said nonamused from the top of the stairs.

"I want the sum of you to kneel before me and beg for your lives." Dikarn said with a wicked laugh. The king's guardsmen looked at eachother and stood their ground. "No? Very well... Kill them!" Dikarn commanded his forces. From the throne room balcony over looking the carnage below, Mel'feir gripped the banister tightly, digging his white ivory white nails into the wood, feeling rather helpless to long as Talis held the king hostage.

"Your men are fools" Talis commented blandly to Ahern, "had they surrendered, there's a chance Dikarn would have let them live."

"We are all fools..." Ahern replied, "Especially me for trusting you!" Suddenly the king grabbed Talis's arm and wrist, pivoting, touching his head under Talis's armpit and forced the blade to cut through Talis's body, hewn through his mid section. The last thing Talis saw before his vision faded , was his blood flowing out next to his hand, then he died. Mel'feir seized the moment and leaped over the railing, somersaulting down into the frey below. Upon his descent, he kicked off a body and flipped backwards, while drawing his sword, two curved ninja-to-gatana's.

"Get out of here! I'll meet with you later!" He told Ahern. As Dikarn's forces closed in, Mel'feir dropped low and bounded forward swinging his blades to the sides, cutting men on both ends, then he collided with the swordsmen in front of him, driving his blade into the man with a sharp blow and angled with gatana's across his chest as he slashed. Two lines of red trailed across the body in a x pattern, then his arms and torso collapsed into a bloody heap on the floor. Mel'feir quickly rolled to the side using the momentum to come up and strike a nearby assailant with a body blow, followed by a duo slash across the man's chest. As an adjacent attacker engaged him from behind, Mel'feir stepped out and back, clear from the line of attack and sunk low as he slashed with both swords, cutting off the man's legs. Two more more opponent's attacked him, charging in. Mel'feir pivoted while blocking and sliced off the archer's head, then he pivoted back the other way, blocking the oncoming slash and dispatched the man with a stabbing thrust up to the hilt. Mel'feir lifted the body and then flung it off his blade, as the remaining attackers circled around, somewhat hesitant to engage him.

"What are you doing!!? Get him!!!" Dikarn roared angrily.

"Are you mad?! This is suicide!" One of the men said looking horrified.

"You are all useless!!" Dikarn growled. Five concentric shimmering bluish violet orbs materialized at his fingertips and shot forth with ethereal tails impacting on the one man with a small explosion of blue energy which left his body dinged as he slumped to the knees and collapsed onto the floor. Mel'feir sheathed one of his swords and brought his palm up, gathering particles of energy into the form of a white orb. He threw the ball of light at the floor and after a bright flash, he was gone. Dikarn was enraged. The outline of his hand coalesced with an aura of fire, then he directed his palm toward the men who disobeyed him. "The lot of you refused an order... From me! Me! Dikarn! Nobody defies Dikarn!" He ranted, then he sent an explosive flaming orb into the collection of men, reducing them to gibes of meat and ash.

Suddenly, Mel'feir awoke from the dream detailing the memorable events that had occurred so many years before, long since he found and raised Magus who became like his son and trained from his youth. Mel'feir wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at Magus who was sound asleep and snored loudly, laying beside the faintly glowing embers of the expired fire between them. Mel'feir stood and draped his mantle over the shoulder stump where his left arm used to be, and hobbled away from the camp over to a large oak tree which grew a mere stone's throw away from the nearby cliff ledge. Facing eastward. Mel'feir slumped down, resting his back against his dark drow shin. Around his neck the bare metal of his square shaped locket felt cold as the east wind blew upon him.

Grasping the locket, Mel'feir ran his thumb along the notch until the mechanism clicked and the locket sprang open. He looked there upon with a sad smile, tracing his thumb over the picture within and then snapped it shut. Many times he had looked at that picture, remembering what it stood for. Now deep in thought with his eyes closed, his mind flashed back to the first time he stumbled upon the ancient ruins beneath Ahern's former castle on the day Dikarn had seiged it. The tunnels had seemed forlorn and abandoned with traces of imagery dating back to a forgotten time, and rendered engraving's of beings held to be mere myth and legend. Captivated, his hand traced along the wall, detailing the archaic lore of Edron's history. The guardians as they were termed, had long since been the protectors and overseers of the people. They were reputed to have been powerful and nearly immortal, though the only suggestion of their existence, were now dust laden relics of store statues carved into the tunnel with emblonic symbols engraved on their chests.

During his brief stay on earth, Mel'feir had encountered what he supposed were the descendants of the ancient caring guardians, their ancestors having perhaps traveled through the same ancient transporter hub he found beneath the castle grounds.

Now Mel'feir sat in repose, trying to think of any other way to end the madness his brother was determined to bring, beside the one option that seemed more prevalent.

As dawn approached and the first rays of light began to spill across the land, Magus stirred and noticed Mel'feir's silhouette against the tree, overshadowed by the orange glow of the rising sun. Magus approached and came to stand beside him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Magus asked while looking out toward the horizon. Mel'feir sighed heavily. "After all these years, my evil brother is still persistent, I can sense that he has the device running again, and I have to stop him!"

"I don't sense anything..." Magus said handedly.

"Of course not...it takes years to develop a keen sense of the finer things" Mel'feir replied,"Anway...the last time I faced Dikarn I almost died, so I want you to stay here and wait, If I'm not back by tomorrow, go to the place where your parents are buried and dig where the fallen pines cross, instructions are buried there."

"Let me come with you, I can help." Magus said. Mel'feir looked down with deep thought and stroked his chin for a moment.

"Fine...grab your gear and let's be off, we have little time to waste."He said.

"Yes. I won't let you down!" Magus told him but as he turned, Mel'feir struck the base of his neck with a chop and Magus's body pitched forward and fell with a muffled thump onto the ground. Mel'feir kneeled down and turned Magus over and gently touched his face.

"Sorry Magus, but I fear this is a one way trip for me, be ye strong to help others, never forget the teaching you have received, for it will aid you well, when you need it most, truly you have made me proud and given me joy, goodbye...my son." Mel'feir said briefly, then stood and walked away back to the camp, picking up his battle worn ninja-to. He had fashioned it to himself, since losing his arm. The saya was wrapped with drab white laced snugly around the handle and fastened in a knot niched at the base of an oval-shaped flat bottom marble pommel, and the black oxidized square tsuba was fit so the corners ran cross-wise out from the center. The crest fitting above the hilt had a silver hue while the blade itself lay sheathed in a black steel scabbard was accented with an anodized finish along the edge of the temper line. Mel'feir swung the bandelier donned sheath over the shoulder, angled to the right, then pulled his mantle hood forward and departed, setting out toward the castle grounds.

Meanwhile on earth around that time; Joaquin/a.k.a Shimmering Star was at the tail end of his vacation with Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear, they walked briskly through a crowd with Shimmeringstar eating a delicious triple fudge sunday, Aqua was eating a large cone dipped in strawberry topping while Lonesomeheart ate a chocolate ice cream carrot cake at the San Diego theme park in California. Shimmeringstar was wearing brown shorts and a greenish blue t-shirt with dolphins on it, and with black sneakers while the other two bears wore turquoise dolphin shirts when all of a sudden they heard a loud boom coming to his right about eighteen meters away near the food court. As the collective people in the immediate vicinity became quited and looked accordingly in the same direction, terrible cries in the distance could be heard. Closing his eyes and pushing his senses outward, Joaquin felt the familiar signature of one filled with evil, but this energy felt different from Noheart's, or any others he had faced in the former villain's alliance that he used to be apart of so long ago. Joaquin took off running toward the epicenter pushing his way past the oncoming stampede of terrified people running in the opposite direction. The two caring guardians followed him but lost him in the retreating crowd of people running for their lives. Several more booms rang out in between the sounds of gunfire, that followed after the initial explosion. As Joaquin came upon the grounds where the food courts were, he found them destroyed with bodies laying here and there, including the security personnel; that had just moments ago rushed in and fired their weapons. Standing in the middle of the calamity was a dark robed figure with ashen black shin and long locks of white hair flowing out of his hood. He held a scepter staff in his hand and was retrieving a pair of golden arms bones from a three by three crater he'd blown in the cement.

"Such a fool you are Mel'feir, to think I would not succeed in retreiving these!" Dikarn said to himself. Having noticed Joaquin, Dikarn looked him up and down and smiled. Then he turned and began to walk away. Anger welled up in Joaquin like a long lost memory.

"You will not walk away from me!" He shouted, charging toward Dikarn. Dikarn couldn't turn fast enough, Joaquin tackled tackled him to the ground, knocking the staff and bones out of his hands in the process. As the two tumbled around, Joaquin clinched his fist and struck Dikarn across the face, then he rolled over and flipped back onto his feet drawing his saber. As Dikarn stood he saw the two energy blades of two different colors of Aqua and hot pink extend out of the handle with a vibrant hum. Dikarn wiped his lip and looked at his hand, rubbing the blood between his fingers, then he looked at Joaquin and laughed, before summoning his staff and the bones back into his hands. The faint outline of a circular portal appeared beside him, then fluxed alive with energy, and Dikarn stepped in."Hey old man, were not finished here!" Joaquin shouted as he made a mad dash for the closing portal barely making it inside with a lunging dive. It was just then that Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear had saw Shimmeringstar entering the portal before it had disappeared. "Shimmeringstar!" Both of the bears said in unison as they both ran up to the portal to investigate. Aqua looked at his girlfriend Lonesomeheart and said,"Trueheart's going to have our heads on a silver platter!" Aqua said. "I know! Trueheart said for us too look after him and we lost him! On the last day of his vacation too! Why did this have to happen now!" Shouted Lonesomeheart as they continued to investigate the situation.

However, Shimmeringstar came out the other side slamming face first into the rocked wall of a dusty underground cavern. "Ow! #%$-ing wall!" Joaquin griped as he held his throbbing and bleeding forehead trying to steady himself as he stumbled forward, down the cavern, trying to ignore the blistering pain. The light from his saber illuminated the cavern walls and ahead of him down the tunnel he could see the top of Dikarn's staff emitting a faint shimmering glow. "Hey idiot with no brain! Are you deaf? I'm talking to you! Are you afraid of me?" Joaquin shouted down the tunnel. Dikarn turned around, irked, his eyes crackling with green ether.

"What do I have to do to be rid of this pest?!" He snarled. He kneeled down and layed his staff on the floor and traced his finger in a circle, and began etching runic characters within the circle before laying his hand over it. Energy fluxed from his hand and coalesced upon the circle, running up along the wall and joining at the ceiling with a reddish glow. "That should slow him down." Dikarn said picking up his staff before turning and continuing on his way. When Joaquin came to the barrier ward, he attempted to slice through with his saber but found it bouncing off as if he'd struck another saber. His aura exploding to life, Joaquin cupped his hands by his side after taking a step back. Joaquin saw this as the perfect opportunity to test his new technique, an improvement on the older Ka-shi-ka-kay-ha technique which he worked during his vacation training with the two caring guardians.

"Ssuu...moa...mmii...hhaa..!!!!!" The vocal scream echoed down the tunnel along with the energy blast that ripped through the barrier and shot toward Dikarn at high speed.

"What the #$% is that?!?" Dikarn blurted as he turned and saw the bright wave of energy coming toward him. Putting forth his staff, the energy collided with his own protective barrier but in effect Dikarn was knocked back from the sheer force of the explosion. As he pushed himself back up with his staff, he realized the force had knocked him back to the end of the cavern where the rift translocator hub was located. Dikarn called forth a shadow wright and sent it down the tunnel as he grumbled and began firing up the machine, Joaquin made quick work of the wright and was in hot pursuit coming down the tunnel toward Dikarn."Don't you ever give up?!" Dikarn griped, turning with his hand extended, preparing to unleash an attack. Joaquin had his saber ready and saw Dikarn's hand as an open target. Without hesitation he sliced Dikarn's forearm off and drove a kick into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"You will answer for the lives of the people you've slain!" Joaquin said sternly, placing his foot on Dikarn's chest, with the saber blade inches away from his face. Dikarn still grimacing in agonizing pain, slowly began to laugh.

"Maybe so, but not today and not to you!" He said clutching his staff which crackled with energy. The top piece shimmered bright, emitting a pulse of ether knocking Joaquin back and pinning him against the wall. Then helical spirals of dark orange energy swirled around Dikarn's elbow where the limb had been severed and Joaquin saw his arm regenerating, grafting muscle tissue and sinew around the bone until it was whole again. Meanwhile, the translocator hub had charged up and hummed to life opening a powerful rift into a portal. "Fortunately for you I have more important matters to attend to!" Dikarn said as he summoned the golden arm bones into his hand and stepped towards the portal.

"You will not get away this!" Joaquin told Dikarn with undertones of anger seething in his words.

"Accept your losses while you are still ahead human! Trifle with me again and it will be the last time you follow me!" Dikarn said as he stepped through the portal. Freed from the spell pinning him against the wall, Joaquin made a split decision to enter the portal and jumped in just before it closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New World?

Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear just arrived back in Carelot without Shimmeringstar as Trueheart and Nobleheart approached the cloud car.

"Where is Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Trueheart fixing her gaze at Lonesomeheart.

"Um, would you believe me if I told you he went through a portal down on earth?" Lonesomeheart said as she smiled nervously. Both Trueheart and Nobleheart both crossed there arms narrowing there eyes at Lonesomeheart as they were not in the mood for jokes.

"But its the truth." Aqua said standing up for his companion as they now narrowed their eyes at Aqua.

"What happened?" Nobleheart said with his eyes crossed.

"Well," Replied Aqua bear. "It all happened in San Diego at the zoo when all three of us were together eating desserts together when all of a sudden, we heard this explosion."

"Explosion?" Trueheart said with her eyes now showing concern.

"Yes, explosion!" Replied Lonesomeheart.

"Continue." Replied Nobleheart still a bit upset about this situation.

"As we turned to investigate the explosion," Explained Aqua bear. "Shimmeringstar was already gone as he ran to see what happened. We followed after him but lost him. After a point of sifting our way through the crowd, we finally caught up with Shimmeringstar only to see him chasing after somebody. We shouted his name, but he was already halfway inside the portal." Said Aqua bear as he looked perfectly serious with a straight face at the two elders. Nobleheart let his arms slump down to his sides as he now knew what they had to do.

"We believe you," Stated Nobleheart horse. "Now, we have to see Brightheart to see if he can't reopen the portal to get Shimmeringstar back." Then suddenly, a loud sad sound is heard as everyone in Carelot heard the sound. It was the carometer as the pointer lost four points. "We better ask Wishbear to see what's going on down on earth." They all took off to the location of the carometer where Wishbear was seen eying through her telescope. "What is it Wishbear?" Inquired Nobleheart as he panted short of breath with Lonesomeheart, Aqua, and Trueheart behind him all doing the same thing.

"Its a guy named Jake in Denver Colorado," Replied Wishbear. "He's depressed because he misses his friends. He also is alone training up in the mountains with his sword."

"Sword training?" Replied Lonesomeheart with great interest."How old is he?"

"Not sure," Replied Wishbear. "He is a teenager though. So whomever we send on this mission has to be careful." Said Wishbear with concern. "But I don't know whom we should send. How about Shimmeringstar? Besides, today is his last day of his vacation right?" Wishbear said as she looked at the two two elders.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear lost him down on earth." Said Nobleheart looking at the two caring guardians as they held their heads down in shame.

"But with Brightheart's help," Replied Trueheart placing her hand affectionately in Nobleheart's. "We should be able to find him and bring him back." Replied Trueheart reassuringly smiling at Nobleheart who smiled back.

"Okay, how about we send Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear since they're skilled with sabers and stuff?" Suggested Wish bear.

"That's a great idea Wishbear." Replied Trueheart bear. "Do you think you two can manage this?" Inquired Trueheart.

"Yes," Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "Sounds like fun!"

"Then you better be on your way then before Jake does something foolish." Replied Wishbear.

"Alright," Replied Aqua bear. "We are on our way!"

"But what about Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Lonesomeheart still feeling bad about what happened to him although none of it was really her fault.

"Don't worry about it," Replied Nobleheart. "Will consult with Brightheart and will go personally with some of the other bears to go and investigate the situation."

"Sorry Nobleheart and Trueheart." Replied Lonesomeheart. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

"It wasn't your fault," Replied Aqua bear. "Shimmeringstar was given clear orders to stay with us and he didn't. You can't control everything he does."

"He's right," Replied Nobleheart. "Sorry if we were a little harsh on you." He apologized. Lonesomeheart smiled back in understanding. "But get going you two. There is somebody who needs your help!" Aqua bear saluted to Nobleheart as Lonesomeheart stared and formed a cloud car while they both got in and left down to earth to see this troubled teenager.

Meanwhile back down on earth in Denver Colorado "HIYYAA" Jake shouted. Dashing as fast as he could towards the tree in

front of him, he quickly wall runned up it. "C'mon, don't lose it" he thought determined. "SHOOT" he shouted out loud as his foot slipped. Falling back to the ground, he hit it with a thud. "OWWW" he shouted in pain. Leaning up, Jake groaned as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Darn it, I still have trouble with wall running," he grumbled.

Even after training on Dinotopia, and supposedly mastering wall running, he

still had some difficulty. Getting to his feet, he smirked as he approached a large rock next to the tree. He had been training long and hard up on some of the mountains of Denver Colorado, five miles away from his home. He preferred to train in high places. Reaching down, he grasped his sheath, and removed his katana, a powerful sword that his grandfather had given him when he was only 12 years old. Jake had been training fiercely with it. His dream was to become a powerful sword

fighter, and the next Bruce Lee in martial arts.

Standing in front of his practice dummy, he slashed at it wildly. Up, down,

left, right. SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!! "HIYA, YAA, SIYAH" he shouted as he slashed it too pieces. Stopping, he

grinned as it looked nothing like what it was before."Heh, no sweat" he laughed. Back flipping away, Jake quickly grasped his sheath again, and withdrew his katana. Placing down, he back flipped away again. "YA, YA, YA, YAA" Jake shouted as he rapidly kicked in the air with his right leg. Pretending he was shadow sparring, he imagined Bruce Lee himself was fighting him. Ducking underneath Bruce's blow, Jake tried for an uppercut, but failed as Bruce leaned back, avoiding the blow and followed up with a knee strike to the stomach.

"Oof" Jake grunted as he pretended he was hurt. Playing mind games with himself, he then defended himself as Bruce came forward and attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches. Jake did his best to defend, and broke off the attack by leaping into the air and delivering a devastating windmill kick to the face. "HA, take that Lee" he laughed. Bruce flipped back onto his feet, and

gave his own windmill kick to Jake's face, knocking him down. "Darn it" he grunted. Glancing up at his shadow partner, he grunted,

"Alright, you beat me this time, but I'll be stronger next time". As his

partner vanished from his mind, he glanced up. "Heh, feel kinda stupid, pretending he was actually here". He laughed, Glancing down at how dirty he was, he laughed "Look's like mom's gonna have some extra work in the cleaning".

Laying down against the rock, he picked up his sword, and glanced down at it in sorrow"David…Grandfather…Samantha…Backstop" he said sadly.

Two months ago, Jake Scott had finally gotten back home to Denver, Colorado.

For six months, he had been stuck on an island somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. An island filled with real dinosaurs. Jake at first thought he was going crazy, but he was lucky his brother David, his half brother Karl, and his father Frank were with him at the time.

They had been so determined to leave the island, well at least Karl and his dad were, and Jake was fine with staying. When they first arrived, it seemed that their father had drowned. Luckily, they found him again, barely alive a few months had managed to save their new home, when the sunstones began to go all over Dinotopia. The Scotts managed to bring a whole haul of sunstones with them up from the world beneath and managed to save his new home. A month later, they were hailed as heroes by the people, and went on some crazy adventures. Everyday was always a good time for Jake.

"We had some good times," he laughed. As luck would have it, his grandfather had washed up on Dinotopia four years before, and had left with the boys back to his home in Japan. So he was back home. Backstop, his crazy

triceratops buddy was still on Dinotopia. He was one of his best friends in the world. The first time they met, they had a fierce rivalry going at it all the time. But later, they developed a strong friendship, going on all those adventures. Running from T-Rexes and fighting them, defending others, Backstop was a true friend him, and he missed him.

Samantha…he had developed a romantic relationship with her. He had saved her life when he went to the Blackwood Flats to get a cure for her disease. Successful in the end, he saved her life, and she fell in love with him. And he with her. She was just as eager to learn martial arts from his grandfather, and trained and played with him all the time.

Too bad Jake couldn't visit them daily. As it wasn't recommended by a portal to get home, if they used it everyday, it would arouse suspicions from the people of Dinotopia. If they found out about the portal, they would want to use the portal and leave Dinotopia. They wouldn't last a day in the real world; Le Sage already tried that when she hitched a ride with

Jake and David when they went to save Karl from a deadly virus. It didn't end well.

Joanna was overjoyed when her husband and sons returned to her, though she was confused when David wasn't with them. David had decided to stay in Dinotopia, since he felt he belonged there. So Frank told Joanna that David had joined the air force, which was only partly true. They had gotten back together, and were soon going to remarry. Life was great, except…

"Guys……I miss you," he lamented. He missed David, Samantha, his grandfather and backstop. He also missed the adventures he had on Dinotopia. It had a magical aspect too it…

At the word magical, Jake glanced brought back a memory from ten years ago, that his dad told him of when he

was a kid. His dad claimed to have seen something magical. In 1998, when Jake was only two, and his brothers five, Dad and Karl had seen a strange sight. It was when they were still living in California. Frank took Karl too see a carnival, and while their, he heard about a magician called, "The great Fettuchini". Wanting to make Karl happy, he took him to the tent where all the fun was

suppose to be happening. Peeking inside, the twenty seven year old Frank gasped in shock. What he saw was a sight he would never forget. Firstly, there were kids beating each other up, throwing stuff at each other, and calling names. But that wasn't what had Frank shocked. On the stage, there was a whirling vortex of purple light, and a ghostly voice hissing, "This was only the beginning". In front of it, were a small bear, with chocolate fur, and a strange symbol on his stomach? Frank had no idea what it was, but later, he thought he had seen more of them running around, defeating some strange looking monster. Thinking he was going crazy, Frank laughed it off and left with Karl. Jake put a hand to his chin and thought. Could such strange looking creatures possibly exist?? And if they did, what were they called, and what did they do??? "HA" Jake laughed at the thought. Such things were impossible…then again; he thought dinosaurs were dead, yet…

"It doesn't matter," he decided. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his sword again. "Back to work" he laughed.

Dikarns castle; Mel'feir went into shadow cloak and snuck inside past Dikarn's men, dispatching a number of the sentries posted throughout the halls, on the way to the room where the archaic device had been reactivated. Whence there, he slew the myriad of guardsmen keeping watch over the inner chamber, but just as he had feared he was too late to destroy the device. The trans location receiver hub crackled to life before him and Dikarn stepped through the portal, bringing the two twins face to face once again as if by fate. Both brother's exchanged mutually loathing glares, then Dikarn's glare became a scowl as he noted the lifeless bodies strewn behind Mel'feir, then, Joaquin came tumbling in behind him through the portal with his saber drawn and activated, and hence threw it spinning out at Dikarn's limb, severing the forearm straight through the elbow.

Meanwhile...outside away from the castle, a cold front had just blown in, casting a light fog over the land, even abroad where Magus yet `lay unconscious. The cold air was sobering and soon he began to stir, sitting up with blurred vision and a sore neck. Ungh...What...the heck?! Mel'feir...!" Magus groaned, trying to shake off the daze from being knocked out. He grumbled as he pulled himself up, and dusted himself off, then he looked around, unsure of how long he'd been out. He marched to his pack and wasted no more time taking up his gear, donning the dark colored coarse fabric shozoku fitting's that made up his combat regalia; black loosely garbed pants...red floss bottom split toe tabi...a black overlapping upper vesture piece...and red padded leather bracers which swept over his snug black leather gauntlets. There after he threw on an intricately woven stark red hooded tunic which bore a furl of fabric running off each shoulder and had divided side seams running down to below his knees, and was girded about the waist with a basic strip of black leather and a brass metal clasp. Lastly, donning a black fully veiled face mask with thin white oval eye slits, Magus pulled his mantle hood forward and picked up the black marble haft of his ether katana. The specially crafted handle was carved wholly of a rare type of black-crystaline marble and was textured with imbricated dragon scales and bore a four clawed open dragon talon adorning the guard, and a coordinating open mouthed dragon head pommel. Quickly tucking it into his left fore arm bracer, he then made off heading towards the castle grounds.

Back inside the casle; Dikarn had turned to mount a counter assault on Joaquin, but just before could, Joaquin had already doubled up his attack with a Ka-shi-ko-kay-ha wave that sent Dikarn plowing through the castle wall, screaming in agony. As Joaquin brought his saber spinning back into his hand, Mel'feir sheathed his sword and shadow shifted across the room; snatching up the golden bones from where they'd been dropped. Briefly, Mel'feir glanced at the open space in the wall before looking over to Joaquin.

"Unfortunately, it'll take a lot more than that to stop him, but you seem very powerful to be able to do that to my brother." He said commenting on Joaquin's handy work. Joaquin sensed a vigilant demeanor about Mel'feir, so he nodded and addressed himself, "I am Shimmeringstar, a caring guardian learner from earth, but if you prefer, you may call me by my human original name, Joaquin. He said to Mel''feir.

"Dually noted friend, I am Mel'feir of Edron," The drow replied back and briskly stepped over to the translocation hub. "Joaquin, it is most dire that I get you back through the portal, and I bid you take these bones with you and destroy the device on the other side, the fate of both world's depends on it." Mel'feir told him. Just about then, Dikarn came back in stomping through the broken opening to mete out his furious indignation. Joaquin saw that he fully regenerated and Dikarn looked quite angry, his eyes and hands were ablaze and coalescing with ethereal energy.

"Sigh...looks like its gonna be one of those days," Joaquin said to himself. Then he switched off his saber and brought his hands together clasped in front, touching at the wrists. "I made a promise never to use this technique again. but I have to do it, this freak has left me no other choice...Death Blade!" The negating dark bluish beam hit Dikarn square in th chest, then broke into rivulets of energy crackling down over his body. Joaquin's brow twitched and a curious look spread over his face as he looked upon Dikarn. "You should be dead!" Joaquin stammered in utter disbelief. Dikarn leveled his eyes on Joaquin and smirked, letting out a sinister chuckle. Then Dikarn unleashed a black beam of energy mottled with blue prisms straight on towards Joaquin. Having brielfy glanced over, Mel'feir noticed Joaquin throwing his hands forward, bracing to withstand the attack. Mel'feir immediately dove into a roll moving towards Joaquin, and glighted off his feet, letting his body slam headlong into Joaquin's, barely knocking him out of the way in time(for he knew the blast was renown as a widow maker among death producing attacks that few, other than a drow, could survive, and that, for very long), but in the act, part of the beam clipped Mel'feir's leg and retracted off at an angle, striking the trans location hub, causing it to explode, sending bits of charred wired shrapnel all over the radius. Dikarn's evil laughter bellowed out from across the room through the haze of dust particles as Joaquin tried to gather himself, as he reeled with a mind blistering headache and a sharp ringing in his ears. Beside him, Mel'feir groaned and coughed, whilst he stirred. Both of them began to push themselves up, and then Mel'feir's eyes fluxed aglow with a pulse of bright light as he sent out a specter(an invisible ethereal flying eye with a conduit to his mind serving as a roaming scout and beacon tor teleportation). Mel'feir quickly directed the specter to fly out through the breach in the wall, then he secured the golden bones in his hand and laid his arm upon Joaquin's shoulder.

Dikarn pulled up the hem of his cloak drawing it across his chest and whipped it back, emitting a powerful wind gust to blow away the dust cloud, only to see Mel'feir and Joaquin vanish from before him in a brief shimmer of light. Dikarn narrowed his eyes and summoned his staff into his hand, then he walked to the hole in the wall, looking out with embitterment as the cold air blew his dark drow skin. "Whether you die at my knees or out in the cold makes no difference to me." Dikarn sneered as his eyes blazed red,"and your life is waning brother...I can feel it!"

Back in Denver Colorado in the mountains, Jake just got up in pain as he just fell trying another walking wall attempt. Frustrated, he resumes his sword training on the wooden training dummy. "At least this I can do!" He said to himself as he swung at the practice dummy.

"Hello," Jake turned his head to see who it was. He saw two bears waving at him, one a marine aqua, and one hot pink colored with scattered hearts on her tummy symbol. They both stood about three feet tall. Jake immediately went back to what he was doing swinging at the practice dummy hoping that he was just hallucinating. Lonesomheart and Aqua both look at each other confused while Jake continued to train. "Um, hello we are talking to you." Replied Lonesomeheart trying not to show her frustration as she smiled. Jake only hacked at the wooden dummy faster ignoring them. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Said Lonesomeheart as her smile left her face placing her hands on her hips. Jake's body shook slightly but still paid them no heed as he continued whacking away at the dummy. Lonesomeheart then marched towards Jake with Aqua bear following her from behind. Jake saw her approaching from his peripheral vision over his shoulder. He then turned and looked at the bear hoping this would cause her to stop.

"Okay, you got my attention," Said Jake sarcastically as he stopped hacking the dummy." What do you want?"

"We want to be your friends," Replied Aqua bear as he smiled looking up at Jake. "And find out why your so depressed." Jake's facial features hardened up.

"Oh why would you care to know about it!" Shouted Jake as he turned away from them.

"Please don't ignore us. Were here to help you." Said Aqua as he ran up to Jake and wrapped himself around Jake's legs. Jake reached down pushing him away from him. Aqua looked up to him a little hurt. "Don't you want to be friends?"

"No I don't," Replied Jake. "Especially to some fairy tale bears!" He said shouting at Aqua bear. Aqua bear's eyes teared up clear with hurt. He was the most sensitive of all the carebears. "Aw, your gonna cry. Here, let me give you something to cry about!" Said Jake as he walked up to the bear with his sword. Lonesomeheart quickly got in between the two and told Jake to stay back with one hand signaling for Jake to stop. "Aw, I wasn't going to hurt him. I was only going to kick him over the cliff." Jake said with a smirk.

"You know what?" Replied Lonesomeheart. "You need to be taught a serious lesson in manners!"

"Whatever!" Said Jake as he turned away.

"Hey, come back here!" Lonesomeheart said watching him still walking away paying her no heed. "Apologize to my boyfriend or I'll!"

"Or you'll what?" Replied Jake turning around. "Hug me to death?" He said chuckling at the bear. "Your nothing but a fictional bear that doesn't exist!" He said tauntingly.

"Oh am I," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Just for that comment, I'm going to make you see more of us fictitious bears!" She said smirking at Jake which caused Jake to think, 'just walk away before you do something you might regret.'

"Just leave me alone!" Said Jake as he turned around and walked away.

"Hey comeback here! You still haven't apologized," Shouted Lonesomeheart. "You asked for it!" Lonesomeheart stared and formed a cloud mobile with Jake's back still turned away not paying attention. "Hello Jake!" She shouted. That caught Jake's attention as he turned around and saw Lonesomeheart open the trunk of her car.

"What the hell is that thing," Inquired Jake. "And how do you know my name?"

"Its called a cloud mobile," Replied Lonesomeheart proudly. "And your coming with us!" She said pointing to the trunk. "In this if we have to!" Jake was not at all happy being threatened by a fictitious bear. He's been through far too much to let a girl bear boss him around.

"You'll have to make me first!" Replied Jake defiantly standing his ground.

"I'd thought you'd say that!" The bear closed her eyes lifting up her hands.

"Now what the hell is she up too," Inquired Jake. "Hey, what gives?" Said Jake as he now was lifted off of his feet and was now floating to the trunk. "Hey, stop that! I was just kidding!" He said kicking and pleading. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't put me in there I'm afraid of small places!" But when he saw his pleading go unheeded, he took a vain swipe at the bear with his sword but Lonesomeheart was out of range.

"Sorry," Replied Aqua bear as he called Jake's sword to his hand using the heart. "But I can't have you hurting my girlfriend or anybody else for that matter."

"Hey, give me that back!" Replied Jake angrily as he was now thrown into the trunk with the door shutting on him. "Let me out please!" Begged Jake as he was heard kicking and screaming inside.

"Do you think we should let him out?" Aqua inquired with Lonesomeheart.

"Puh! After what he did! No way!" Replied Lonesomeheart as she hopped into the cloud car. Aqua turned towards the trunk and thought about releasing Jake until..."Don't even think about releasing him Aqua bear!" Shouted his girlfriend as she narrowed her eyes at him. Aqua sighed as he jumped into the passenger side of the cloudmobile and buckled up. Then they flew into the air back to Carelot with Jake cursing and kicking begging to let him out.

Back in the other world, outside, Mel'feir and Joaquin appear on site where the spector had come to a stop in a wooded area near the outskirts of of the castle.

Snow was sprinkling down in thin flakes, as Joaquin looked around with puzzlement and dusted himself off. He shivered slightly as Mel'feir stumbled to the side and fell back against a tree and slumped down, coughing up spatters of blood. "Mel'feir.." Joaquin exclaimed, rushing over to him with deep concern. "

"Nugh...cough...never mind me...the explosion...the archasaic transporter is cough...gone...and along with it...your way home..." Mel'feir said coughing through raspy heaves, while cupping his hand over his mouth. Joaquin's heart fell faint and a sick feeling dropped in the pit of his stomach.

"You...mean...I'm..stuck here?! I'll never see my home world again?!" Joaquin said as the shock stained realization swept over him.

"I'm sorry..." Mel'feir replied in an empty tone, somewhat at a loss for words. Joaquin took a deep breath and tried to refocus on his thoughts.

"Mel'feir, I need to get take a look at your wounds..."He said with sternness comparable to that of Redemptionheart bear's. Mel'feir leveled his eyes at Joaquin's, and gave a sad yet hopeful smile, then he shifted his gaze away, looking out towards the west where a small ray of sunlight broke out through the mottled gray clouds.

"I'm dead either way..." He said then lifted the hem of his cloak, pushing it over his shoulder, revealing a large piece of shrapnel embedded deep in the side of his rib-cage which bled profusely. Joaquin realized no amount of prepping could save him, but at the very least, the cold air seemed to slow the bleeding, which bought him some time. "I need you to listen carefully." Mel'feir said looking at him intently,"As bad as your day has been up till now, its going to get much worse. Shortly from now, you're going to be attacked by a man wearing a black mask and red phantom tunic, he is my star pupil and adopted son, Magus, and he's headed this way as we speak. But he doesn't know the situation, that aside, I need you to take these accursed bones and prevent my brother Dikarn from getting a hold of them again, he will come after you as long as you have then, now...before I die, I'd have something I'd like to give you." Mel'feir told him.

"What is it?" Joaquin asked looking disheartened .

"Brace yourself," Mel'feir said placing his hand on Joaquin's chest."I'm giving you all of my mageian and drow abilities, everything I was born with and everything I learned." Joaquin was taken a back.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why me?" Shouldn't you be passing this on to your apprentice?" Joaquin commented, somewhat perplexed.

"I trust you are the one I've been waiting for, the one who can survive the transfer process,"

"Survive?!" Joaquin exclaimed with alarm. Just then, Mel'feir's eyes became radiant with light and ether coursed over the surface of his body and flowed down his arm streaming out over Joaquin's chest until it fully enveloped him. Bright shining light burst out of eyes Joaquin's eyes and energy flared from his body, cascading all around him. The increase in energy felt over whelming, like every cell in his body was on fire and near the brink of erupting. Mel'feir gave a final weak smile, then his hand dropped and his head slumped forward as his last breath steamed out of his mouth. Joaquin fought to regulate the surge, compounded by the over whelming intensity of the energy in its unbarred state, flaring like a dark blue flame around his entire body. Finally the energy quelled and subsided, leaving him somewhat drained as he returned to normal. The sting of the cold air felt all the more unforgiving as Joaquin looked down at Mel'feir's now lifeless, motionless body, and his long white unkempt hair blowing in the wind. Something with a metallic sheen was hanging down from his neck, so Joaquin reached out and grabbed the object and gently unlinked it. It was a silver square shaped locket; looking at it, he opened it and sighed painfully upon seeing the picture inside-of Aqua bear, Lonesomeheart, Redemptionheart, and Mel'feir in the middle with Lonesomeheart, all of them much younger and smiling, before the bear's got their tummy symbols. "Oh Mel'feir, how will I ever tell them..." Joaquin said, snapping the locket shut and closing his eyes, letting out a tear as he breathed deep and swallowed hard.

"In the distance, Dikarn felt the severance of the link he once shared with Mel'feir. For years it had been the last presiding thorn clinging to his soul. All at once liberated, Dikarn burst out with evil laughter, deigned to finally further embrace evil, all the more fully now that Mel'feir and the positive energy flowing through his link was severed.

Joaquin stowed the locket away and set his emotions aside, having sensed someone approaching. Upon turning, he saw Magus who had clearly misinterpreted the scene before him. Drawing the dark marble handle from his left bracer, Magus brandished it in his right hand and a curved red energy katana blade extended forth from the hilt.

"Before you attack me, let me explain..." Joaquin started to say.

"Go ahead." Magus said, holding his index finger which cackled with red electricity. A split second inclination to move came out upon Joaquin and he quickly flipped backwards. Five red lightning bolts shot down from the sky, striking the dirt where he'd been standing just moments before. "Your no rookie, I'll give you that much, but you will regret this day...rraagghh!" Magus yelled as he burst forward to attack.

"I already regret this day... it just keeps getting better..." Joaquin griped as he drew his double edged saber brought it to life.

As the fierce melee ensued, the two seemed to trade blows evenly, blocking and parrying, slashing back and forth at each other, until Joaquin launched a kick into Magus sending him to the ground. As Magus quickly recovered back onto his feet, Joaquin pulled Magus' sword into his own hand using the heart. "Wills you just listen for a minute?!" Joaquin chided him. Magus' eyes flashed white with energy, then his weapon disappeared from Joaquin's hand and reappeared back into his own. Without missing a beat, Magus charged towards Joaquin again. Dropping his body low, Joaquin suddenly leaped into the air, executing an inverted backflip, kicking Magus in the back of the head as he landed. Magus pitched forward but threw his hand down, using the momentum to reverse his position with a twisting one armed cart wheel. Joaquin sighed and readied his saber, as Magus burst towards him again. The tempo picked up as the two slashed at each other with an intensified fury. Seeing this was going nowhere fast, Joaquin used the heart to knock Magus backwards into a large oak tree, causing a small clump of snow to fall on top of his head. Magus yelled angrily as he sliced through the tree and deftly rolled to the side. As the tree began to fall toward Joaquin, he caught it in the air using the heart, and tossed it to the side. "So you want to use trees...? Fine by me!" Joaquin exclaimed, flinging his saber out spinning, traveling in an arc, cutting through the trees around Magus. As Joaquin guided the saber back into hs hand, his other hand slowly closed into a fist,using the heart to drive the trees to radiate towards Magus as they fell. Magus drew his eyes upward in astonishment and stuttered.

"..Oh...#%$...," then he quickly brought his sword down-retracting the blade and struck the ground with the dragon head pommel. Multiple bursts of red lightning shot out of the dragon's mouth-vaporizing some of the dirt and obliterated the trees into splinter wood. Standing up Magus dashed towards Joaquin, and leaped high into the air , then he came down shadow shifting diagonally with a kick. With a calm almost bored look upon his face, Joaquin easily side stepped the attack and countered with a deep lunging shoulder blow, coupled with a double fisted strike to Magus' center body, knocking him away and down skidding on his side.

"You must like the ground." Joaquin snickered, trying his best not to be cruel. Magus turned over halfway and snapped his head towards Joaquin, then his eyes fluxed white with energy and Joaquin noticed his feet had been encased in ice, and it was beginning to travel upward, until it fully enveloped his whole body. There was a calm for a few seconds... then suddenly the ice exploded violently from Joaquin's concentration of the heart. As Joaquin stepped towards Magus, brandishing his double edged saber, his eye suddenly caught movement at the end of the tree line. "Looks like will have to settle this later." He shouted while glancing off to the side. Magus looked in the same direction, and they saw several large bipedal creatures lumbering out of the woods, all of them colored in matted hair and standing nine to twelve feet tall. The surrounding tree line was ripe with these creatures that poured out like an army of darkness, intermixed with a small regimen of Dikarn's foot soldiers, armed with spears and cross-bows and shed with studded leather armor. :Get up!" Joaquin said leaning down with his hand extended to Magus. Magus glanced at his hand and them looked at him and quickly took hold, being hoisted up to regain his footing. Joaquin and Magus realized they were surrounded and moved closer together standing back to back with them, with there weapons poised in front of them.

"If you're not with them, then who the hell are you?!" Magus asked Joaquin.

"Let's just focus on getting through this, I'll explain later," Joaquin replied over his shoulder, while he kept his gaze on the quarry circling them. Beyond the crowd Joaquin saw one of the foot men reaching to pick up the golden bones by Mel'feir's body. Using the heart, Joaquin quickly brought the bones up and drew them to glide into his possession. "You want them? Come and get them!" Joaquin challenged the horde. A low gutteral roar rolled throughout the ranks, and then the chaos of the attack ensued. Without hesitation both Joaquin and Magus jumped into action, slicing through the mass of bodies, in what seemed like a futile act of desparation, but moments later, after what seemed like a timeless blur of carnage, the dismembered remnants of the creatures bodies scattered and strewn about along with the dispatched foot men, was all that remained of them, with only Magus and Joaquin still standing, breathing heavily. Joaquin and Magus looked at each other and put their weapons away. Magus lowered his hood and pulled off his black mask, thence using it to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"So...who are you?" He asked Joaquin.

"My name is Joaquin, I also go by Shimmeringstar, and I am not your enemy...as I could've told you if you'd just listened to me." He said harshly. Magus tucked his mask away into the side of his belt and ran a hand hand through his short black hair, and rubbed the back of his neck while sighing heavily.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" He asked of Joaquin. Joaquin thought back to his own actions when Noheart made the carebears out to be the scapegoats for killing his parents.

"I've been in your shoes in a manner of speaking, and I've made many of the same mistakes that you made. I carry similar regrets, but one thing I'm glad for, I didn't act in haste to carry out my esteemed judgment, I understand that Mel'feir was like a dad to you so I understand why you attacked me without letting me explain. But you're lucky I wasn't on the dark side or I would have killed you. I'm glad I didn't though." Replied Shimmeringstar with a smile of compassion.

"I'm glad you didn't either." Concurred Magus facing Joaquin. "I'm not proud of myself, I feel as if I owe you a simple apology would not be sufficient, but if you'll accept and forgive me, I'm sorry for my actions, they were reckless and foolhardy." Magus said as he stood poised with his arms folded and looking down. Joaquin gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Apology accepted, now I need to talk with you, Mel'feir told me who you are, but I'm not sure what to do with what he told me, my head is still overwhelmed by today's events." Joaquin told Magus as he took his hand off of Magus' shoulder.

"Fill me in later. I want to take care of things before the sun sets. As for you, you fight like a archasian master. But your attire is a little strange, unless you're fixed to catch a cold, I suggest you find something more...weathering amongst the bodies ." Magus said as he glanced over to Mel'feir's body.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joaquin asked as he went about sifting over the slain footmen in search of fit able clothing.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Magus replied as he removed Mel'feir's bandalier harness and layed the sword and sheath on the ground.

"I know Mel'feir was much more than a instructor to you." Joaquin said trying to carefully select his words.

"I'll cross that road when I get to it, right now we are pressed for time. When you finish up over there help me gather some wood, I intend to build a pyre and bury his body to the wind," Magus replied. Joaquin could feel that Magus' heart was heavy but he resolved not to say anything further and quietly changed his wardrobe, taking up some studded leather pants and black moccasin style leather boots, along with a mid length half sleeve black studded leather tunic which bore two rounded steel shoulder guards, after which he slipped on two black forearm leather gauntlets and lastly fastened a slender dark woven plain shod cloak to drape over his shoulders, modified to run straight down to below his knees. Joaquin sighed as the attire reminded him of his earlier days back when he was known as Darkage. He pushed the thought out of his mind and helped Magus gather several bundles of wood and piled them up, then they laid Mel'feir's body ontop and stood a few feet away. Magus took up Mel'feir's sword and sheath and slung the harness over his shoulder angled to the left and promptly drew out the straight edged ninjato, pointing it at the damp bundle of wood. The blade shined bright then erupted into blue and orange flames which intermingled and shot out in a searing flame burst which engulfed the heap of sticks and Mel'feir's body. Magus resheathed the sword and turned to Joaquin. "We should set out before night falls." He said, while the fire burned and crackled.

"Oh I almost forgot," Joaquin said retrieving the locked and presenting it to Magus,"Here...this was around Mel'feir's neck." Magus gingerly took the locket and opened it, then after a moment he snapped it shut and handed it back to Joaquin.

"The only person I recognize in that picture is Mel'feir, and I don't any more novelties to remind me that he's gone!" Magus said brielfy. So Joaquin took the locket and linked it around his own neck.

"Didn't Mel'feir ever tell you about the other two in the picture? Joaquin asked him.

"Sure, but I don't know'em, so I don't really feel all that connected," Magus replied back,"Anyways...you had some stuff you wanted to tell me? Why don't you fill me in as were walking..."

"Where are we going?" Joaquin asked him. "To the place that Mel'feir buried my parents. He left me with instructions to go by in the event that something like this would happen. It seemed as if he already knew what was going to take place." Magus explained. So as the two departed, Joaquin relaying the sum of the situation to Magus, explaining where he was from and all what transpired up till their encounter with each other. As they conversed, Joaquin also couldn't help but think of the others back in Carelot, aside from hoping they were alright and out of harm's way, he hoped he would see them again...if fate allowed him the opportunity. He felt very far away from home now in this unknown world, but one thing hadn't changed, there was a very determined evil, and a need to make a stand against it. This...they would soon realize was just the beginning of an unfolding destiny.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear just returned to Carelot. Wishbear and Tenderheart both approached them after they landed.

"That was fast," Replied Wish bear. "So how did it go?"

"It was..." Replied Lonesomeheart.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" Screamed Jake still kicking and screaming. "Please!" Tenderheart and Wishbear both turned to Lonesomeheart as they knew Aqua bear would never do such a thing.

"Lonesomeheart!" Wish and Tenderheart bear both said in unison placing their paws on their hips. Lonesomeheart gave a forced smile.

"Well, he asked for it! He made Aqua bear cry and called us fictional bears!" Replied Lonesomeheart irritated explaining her actions.

"Will talk about this later." Replied Tenderheart facing Lonesomeheart. "Wish bear, please open the trunk." Wish bear ran over to the trunk and popped it open to see a flopping human jumping out from the trunk.

"Oh my God I thought I was going to die!" Shouted Jake gasping for breath as sweat ran down his brow as he faced Wish bear..

"Um, hello," Greeted Wishbear. "Welcome to Carelot." Wish replied trying to sound friendly.

"What? More fictitious bears," Jake shouted. "I need to wake up!"

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Never the Same Again

Back in Carelot, Jake was still in shock cocerning his reality as he looked at Wish bear with continual disbelief.

"Someone shoot me now and wake me up," Shouted Jake as stood to his also noticed that the ground had a different feel to it also as he looked down to see why, we couldn't believe what he was standing on. "WHAT! I'm standing

on clouds!" Jake shouted with his knees knocking together afraid he was going to fall back down to the earth at any second.

"Um. Jake," Tenderheart said as he took a step towards him. "If you calm down, we can explain everything to you." Said Tenderheart trying to sound reasonable.

"Explain!? Explain!?" Jake shouted angrily. "The only explaining that you need to do is to tell me how to wake up!" Jake said as he now noticed that all four bears were facing him.

"Jake," Replied Tenderheart trying to explain once again. "This is our home, Carelot. Lonesomeheart and Aqua tried to bring you here so that we could meet you."

"For what," Retorted Jake. "So that you can torment me?" Mocked the human as he stepped around nervously upon the clouds shifting beneath his feet still afraid of falling. All four of the bears sighed deeply, they knew that Jake was the cause of the disturbance and had to get him to share his feelings, but they never anticipated this being so difficult.

"No Jake," Replied Tenderheart. "We want to be your friends." Said Tendeerheart with a smile.

"After what that hot pink bear did to me no thank you," Projected Jake. "The only thing I want from you is for you to take me down to the earth!" Shouted Jake still eying all four of them with caution as if he was expecting them to attack him at any time.

"We will, but first, we want you to make friends and share with us what's troubling you." Replied Tenderheart. Jake realized that the only way he was going to escape from this God forsaken place, was to do as they asked. Besides, all they wanted him to do was to make friends and share his feelings. Jake took a quick look back at the contraption that got him here in the first place. 'So that's how they got me here is it? If I can sucker these bears into telling me how that works, then...' His thoughts became interrupted.

"Hey, Jake? Are you alright??" Inquired Wish bear with concern.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the part about what your companion their said about making friends and stuff," Replied Jake sounding corny. "Ye, Yeah, that's the reason why I'm so depressed." Lied Jake seeing if they weren't buying into his act.

"Boy he sure changes moods quickly doesn't he?" Replied Lonesomeheart smiling.

"That's okay, perhaps now he's had a change of heart," Replied Tenderheart.

"Before you share with us Jake, let's give you a proper introduction. I'm Tenderheart bear, this is Wishbear," He said pointing to a light blue bear with a rainbow on her tummy symbol. "This is Aqua bear, and Lonesomeheart bear." He replied.

"I'm Jake, and I want to make friends with you," Replied Jake trying not to vomit. "Now would you like me to share my feelings?" All of the bears looked at each other in disbelief at how fast he seemingly was trying to open up.

"Um, sure," Replied Tenderheart as he took a step closer to Jake and offered his paw. Jake gulped as he took it and walked closer to the other bears.

"So, tell us what's on your mind?" Wishbear said.

"Well, I miss my friends who live far away from me," Started Jake actually sounding genuine with pain in his voice. "I haven't seen any of them in two months."

"That's terrible," Replied Wish bear laying her hand affectionately on Jake's leg. "Have you tried talking to them over the phone or by e-mail?"

"You know, I haven't thought of that," Replied Jake forcing a smile at Wish bear. "You know, perhaps when I get back, I'll give them a ring."

"Hmph, who are your friends and where do they live?" Replied Lonesomeheart bear crossing her arms looking at Jake sternly not believing a word he was saying.

"Everywhere," Replied Jake. "One of them moved away to Canada, another moved to Timbuktu." Now all the bears looked at him confused. "That last bit about Timbuktu was suppose to be a joke?" Replied Jake still holding Tenderheart's paw. The bears looked at him with complete bewilderment on there faces. Jake decided to change the subject.

"So Lonesomeheart," Replied Jake. "I'm sorry about what I did back their with your you and your boy friend." Said Jake actually trying to sound sincere.

"You, apologize?" Lonesomeheart said widening her eyes.

"Yeah, and just to show you how sorry I am..," Jake came up to her and picked her up from underneath her arms. She shook a little in distrust at first, but let Jake pick her up anyway. "I apologize and want to be friends now!" Jake said trying not to vomit. Just then, he felt something or someone wrapping his legs. He looked and saw that it was Aqua bear looking up at him smiling at him with those beady little eyes of his. "I'm sorry about what I did back their." Jake said as he placed a hand on the bear's head.

"All is forgiven," Replied Aqua bear smiling looking up to Jake. "Now what else is bothering you?" Aqua said grasping him tighter around his legs with genuine love. Jake took a deep sigh.

"Nothing else that I can think of at the moment," Replied Jake.

"Don't lie to me," Replied Aqua bear who had just probed his mind. "Your thinking of someone right now with the name of BackStop."

"Backstop!" Jake shouted caught off guard but immediately regained his composure. How the hell did he know about my triceratops buddy.

"Aqua," Replied Lonesomeheart bear crossing her arms as Aqua bear let go of Jake and turned and faced his girlfriend.

"Yes honey?" Aqua said smiling nervously.

"What did we tell you about reading into other people's minds?" Lonesomeheart bear inquired with slight agitation in her voice.

"That we are not suppose to probe the minds of others." Aqua said forcing a smile placing his hands behind his back.

"That's right, because that's not fair to Jake," Replied Lonesomeheart bear.

"Sorry about that! Its just that when Aqua bear here thinks he's made a new friend, he wants to know as much about them as possible so he'll probe their mind to get more info."

"He can do that?" Replied Jake actually not acting now.

"Yeah, he is very talented at other things also." Lonesomeheart replied.

"What else can he do?" Inquired Jake with great interest completely forgetting about his plan to steal the cloud car. As Lonesomeheart went through Aqua's abilities...

"Please don't ever think to try and steal my girlfriend's cloud car ever again!" Corrected a gentle voice in his head. Jake looked around until he saws Aqua looking straight at him while Lonesomeheart was telling him about Aqua's other talents. "I know what you were up to Jakey!" Smiled Aqua bear as he finished talking to him telepathically as he gently massaged his leg with his paw. Jake just looked completely shocked and filled with fear as he now focused in on what Lonesomeheart was saying.

"He also can swim as fast as a dolphin as well as speak dolphin language fluently." Lonesomeheart bear said finishing up.

"That's insane," Jake said impressed no longer doing his corny acting.

"Oh, wait a sec!" Replied Aqua bear running back to the cloud car retrieving Jake's sword. "You forgot something." He said handing it over to Jake while Wishbear and Tenderheart looked at Aqua bear with shock in alarm. "What?" Aqua said innocently as he saw that there eyes were widened at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Inquired Tenderheart bear.

"I trust him," Replied Aqua bear. "Besides, me and Jake are buddies now!" He said patting Jake on one of his legs. Jake just looked at the bear annoyed but let it go due to the fact that Aqua was being nice to him as he sheathed his sword.

"Gee, thanks," Replied Jake. "I guess."

"Your welcome buddy!" Aqua replied hugging Jake around his legs again looking up at Jake.

"Would you please keep that mushy stuff to a minimum?" Replied Jake a little irritated as all of the bears laughed together.

"Come on Jake," Aqua said. "Their are some friends I want to introduce you too."

"Oh great, fantastic," Jake said not sounding at all enthused. "Let's go and get this done and over with!"

"Oh, Jake," Replied Aqua bear. "Your going to love it here!"

"HAHA! Yeah right," Replied Lonesomeheart as they walked down a trail together. "He still think he's dreaming remember?" Lonesomeheart said with obvious cruelty. Jake just rolled his eyes as they continued to walk down the trail together.

"Lonesomeheart, why do you have to be so mean to Jake?" Aqua said a little protectively of his friend. "He apologized didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he could try being more positive for a change!" She retorted sarcastically shooting a nasty look at Jake."Positive," Replied Jake. "Your the one who dragged me here!" Jake said as he marched up to her and made contact with her on her muzzle with his face.

"Okay, break it up you two!" Instructed Tenderheart as he got between them braking them up. "Now, come on. Don't you two want to be friends?" Smiled Tenderheart.

"I do," Answered Lonesomeheart. "After I lock him inside my trunk again!" She said with a smirk.

"How about I slice you in two!" Jake said reaching for his sword.

"Jake don't!" Warned Aqua bear preparing for action. But he ignored him and unsheathed his sword.

"Try it you big bully!" Lonesomeheart said not afraid at all of Jake. Tenderheart and Wishbear ran between them in alarm."Jake," Warned Tenderheart. "I'm going to have to ask you to please put your sword away."

"Alright," Replied Jake sheathing his sword. "But only because you asked me nicely."

"Thanks Jake." Said Tenderheart with a smile as he turned and faced Lonesomeheart with a stern look. "Now Lonesomeheart, apologize to Jake."

"Muah? Apologize to a martial artist junky?" Said Lonesomeheart placing one arm over her chest emphasizing she was above that. "Never!"

"At least I'm not height challenged!" Retorted Jake as he gestured with his hand placing it even lower to the ground indicating this to Lonesomeheart.

"Ahhh! I'm going to kill him!" Lonesomeheart said as she tried walking up to Jake but was immeidately cut off by Tenderheart.

"Stop Lonesomeheart! Or I'll take your saber away!" Lonesomeheart stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fine, I'll be nice and I apologize Jake." Lonesomeheart said changing her tone with her face looking down to the clouds beneath her feet.

"Better late than never I suppose!" Replied Jake with a smirk getting underneath the bear's fur but reframed from saying anything further.

"See? Isn't it nice when we all become friends?" Wishbear said nervously with a smile. Not another word was said until they reached a place called the hall of hearts.

Back in the other world at Dikarn's castle, as the last rays of dusk peeled away from the land, a dark mass of bats flew overhead and circled the castle, then went inside through the hole in the wall, screeching noisily all the way sown to the main foyer of Dikarn's throne room, where upon the doors suddenly burst open and the bats gathered in the center of the room, forning into the body of the eldritch vampire, Barachel.

Rows of flickering torches arrayed along each wall in groups of two, illuminated his pale ivory skin and shiny black armor which bore a red prism in the center of his breastplate. After running a hand through his long free flowing black hair, Barachel looked to Dikarn where he was seated on his throne with his staff laid flat over the carved arm rests.

"I already told yo, I don't care to join your cause to resurrect that dead relic!" Barachel said in a low baritone rustle with his arms folded across his chest, while he narrowed his eyes at Dikarn. Dikarn emitted an evil chuckle and rose up from the throne, then he stepped down and walked toeard Barachel.

"Perhaps you will reconsider when you see what I've accomplished thus far, come with me." Dikarn bellowed, then he turned around and made his way over to an ascending stairway in the back of the room. Barachel followed him up into a large well lit chamber, in the center of which was a box shaped sarcophagus, uncovered, bearing the partially complete torso of a skeleton dade of gold.

"Is that what I thinki it is?" Barachel exclaimed with a pang of nervousness in his voice. '

"It is." Dikarn replied.

"But how...how did you..." Barachel stammered in disbelief.

"Simple..." Dikarn replied, "Shadowmere is my compass, and I am his high priest. The master would like to speak personally with you." Dikarn's eyes lit up with a bright yellow glow and a deeper more chilling voice echoed out of his mouth with hollow laughter.

"Lord Shadowmere...I...I thought you were destroyed!" Studdered Barachel while kneeling low and bowing his face to the floor.

"Rise...We have much to talk about, you and I." Shadowmere said, with a low rumbling echo in his voice as he spoke to Barachel.

Back in Carelot, They saw Champ and Grumpy bear moving some stuff around.

"Hiya Champ!" Shouted Aqua bear as he ran to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey, what's up sports fan!" Replied Champ bear as he returned the embrace.

"I have someone I want to introduce you to," Aqua said as he turned and faced Jake. "Meet Jake! The greatest martial artist in the world!"

"Whoa! Pleased to meet you sports fan!" Replied Champ bear.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Aqua," Replied Jake bashfully while blushing with embarrassment from Aqua's praise. After he was done blushing, he looked up and noticed something on Champ bear. "Hey, you have a cool looking bandanna just like mine!" Jake said pointing to Champ's.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty cool looking too!" Champ said returning the compliment. Jake took a fast liking to this bear. He seemed outgoing and down to earth. He also looked stronger than the others as he looked the bear over more closely. Jake also had a good upper body build himself.

"Hey, you look pretty strong! What was your name again?" Inquired Jake scratching his head.

"Champ bear." Answered the bear.

"My name's Jake!" He said shaking the bear's paw.

"Whoa, you have a very firm handshake there sports fan!" The bear complimented as he was being shook violently from Jake's handshake.

"So do you." Said Jake rubbing his hand getting more than what he bargained for.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Champ bear. Just as he was about to respond,

"Oh, Jake's just here because he was feeling depressed down on earth." Lonesomeheart explained not wanting the others to know about her fiasco.

"I wasn't depressed," Jake said defensively. "I was just feeling a little down that's all."

"What's bugging you sports fan?" Inquired Champ eying him closely. Jake's facial expression went from a smile to a gradual hardened scowl on his face. He did not like it when people who barely met him tried to get him to open up about personal feelings that he only shared with his closest of friends. Let alone anybody else.

"Why don't you all just leave me alone!" Jake shouted as he turned and ran away from them off of the trail. Jake ran as fast as he could hoping to lose these nosy bears.

Jake ran and ran until he couldn't run no more. Out of breath, he escaped just outside the outskirts of Carelot where their were very few buildings and some heart shaped trees. He sat down on a nearby cloud bank that led off of the trail.

"Who do those bears think they are," Shouted Jake. "They don't even know me and already they want me to tell them everything about myself!" Mused Jake to himself. "I gotta figure out a way out of this fantasy world! Damn! How come I haven't woken up yet!" Jake then decided it was time to make a plan. "Maybe I should try and steal one of those cloud contraptions of theirs!" Jake said out loud to himself as he paced back and forth. "Well, anything is worth a shot at this point! I just have to avoid Aqua bear." He then decided that he was going to follow through on his plan. Just as he got up to leave...

"There you are!" Jake turned to see Champ bear and a dark blue bear with a rain cloud on his tummy running towards him.

"Ah, just great!" Thought Jake to himself as he looked up to the sky temporarily as the bears now approached him.

"We've been looking all over for you,"Replied Champ. "Where have you been?"

"What's it to you?" Jake commented back as he lowered his head and faced Champ. Champ looked at his companion with a worried look for a moment, then back to Jake.

"We only want to know that your doing alright sportsfan." Replied Champ bear as he approached Jake reaching for Jake's hand.

"I can take care of myself." Answered Jake pulling away his hand before Champ could take hold of it thus causing Champ to stop and stand there looking at Jake

"Sure you can," Said Champ bear pausing. "We just wanted to make sure that's all."

"Why do you bears always trying so hard to open up my feelings to you?" Jake said defensively as he got in a martial arts stance.

"Because we care about you." Champ said as his partner nodded.

"Everyone needs friends Jake," Said his partner in a low deep voice. "Even I need friends for someone to grump with." Said the bear crossing his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes in a very angry manner. Jake laughed inside at this bear's expression.

"I'll tell you what," Jake replied chuckling to himself. "If I beat you in a grappling match, then will you promise not to bother me anymore about sharing my feelings?" Jake proposed.

"Sure, But if I win," Replied Champ bear. "Then you have to share your feelings with us!" Replied Champ bear with a grin. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Replied Jake as he shook his paw.

"Grumpy will be the referee!" Stated Champ bear.

"Fine by me." Replied Jake. Both of them got in positions.

"The rules will be high School," Stated Champ bear. "Whoever manages to hold and grab their opponent's shoulder's to the ground, wins!"

Both of them got in positions.

"Ready," Said Grumpy as he looked at both competitors nodding. "Go!" With that, they both went at it head to head pushing each other's body weight against one another for a time til Champ managed to wrestle Jake to the ground and ended up on top for a short time attempting to pin his shoulders. Grumpy got down to the ground and almost declared him the winner til Jake placed his boot underneath the bear's chest launching him a few feet briefly into the air til Champ landed with a painful thud on his back side. Grasping his back with one arm, he clinched his teeth from the pain as he sat up. 'Their is no way your going to get me to share my feelings!' Jake mused to himself pumping himself up as Champ got to his feet and faced Jake as they both now stood face to face again. Champ knew he couldn't go on much longer because of the pain shooting from his back, so he decided he had to end this quickly. Champ dove for Jake's legs for a quick take down, but Jake saw it coming a mile away and timed it perfectly wrapping his arms around the bears mid section and threw down with his full weight landing on top of Champ bear's back. Jake flipped him around and locked his hands on Champ's shoulders pinning him to the ground securely. Champ struggled to break free but not before Grumpy got in position and counted Champ bear out.

"Jake is the winner!" Announced Grumpy bear. Jake got up and helped Champ bear to his feet by pulling him up by his paws.

"Whoa, your pretty strong sports fan!" Champ praised readjusting his bandanna.

"Your not so bad yourself." Jake replied back breathing a little heavy from the fight that Champ gave him.

"Now are you ready to come back with us?" Champ Inquired.

"Hey, you said you weren't going to bother me anymore!?" Said a determined Jake not to end up in that same predicament.

"I said I wasn't going to pressure you into sharing your feelings with me. I never said anything about leaving you alone." Champ declared with a smile.

"He's right," Agreed Grumpy bear with a smirk. "That's exactly what Champ bear said. I heard every word." He said while winking at Jake. Jake's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he realized he had been tricked although he managed a small victory to get them to lay off about him sharing his feelings. Jake never did mention anything about them leaving him alone completely.

"Alright, I'll come back with you." Murmured Jake as he followed them back into Carelot.

Elsewhere...snow was sprinkling down in thick flurries, powdering the land in a shroud of white. Magus and Joaquin shivered as they ambled forward, heading to the glen where Mel'feir's last willed instructions were buried, fortunately their nightime visibility was significantly enhanced by the moonlight spilling out over the lan, casting a bright airglow abroad and through the thicket.

"I wish I was back at home where it's warm instead of dealing with this dreadful winter here." Complained Shimmeringstar with his teeth chattering together.

"Yeah-yeah. Hey...aren't you tired of carrying those bones? Here, why don't you put them inside of this bag?" Magus proposed while handing him a black satchel, which he pulled from his mantle's interior pouch lining.

"You had this with you the whole time?! Why didn't you give it to me sooner?!" Joaquin griped and seized the satchel with a swiping grab, then he stowed the bones away inside and slung the sack over his shoulder.

"Sorry; I forgot I had it just now." Magus affirmed, as they continued onward. Shortly there after, they came to the grave markers where Magus' parents were buried. "This is where Mel'feir sait to look, but were not gonna find anything unless we do something about this snow." Magus asserted, then he drew Mel'feir's sword and blazed up the ninjato firebrand, and began using the flame burst to melt away the snow around the area. While Magus was busy doing that, Joaquin looked to the tree-line. He thought he heard a noise emanating from the woods. Could it have been the wind? He didn't sense anything, but sometimes one's senses cannot be trusted. Moments passed without any mischief so Joaquin relaxed slightly and rubbed the base of his neck to loosen the tension.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Joaquin thought to himself.

"I think I found something." Magus said shortly. '

"Thank - God!" Joaquin thought, and walked over to where Magus stood.

He'd uncover two pine trees uncovered two pine trees, one laying across the atop the other forming an X.

"Think you can help me move them? Magus inquired.

"Leave it to me." Joaquin said, and with that he used his power of the heart to lift the pines into the air, and moved them off to the side as out of the way. With the spot now clear, Magus was able to dig into the soil using the blade of the sword after he'd unflamed it. The dirt where the pines had formerly lain was surprisingly soft so he stowed the ninjato away and began digging with his hands. Not long after, he unearthed what seemed to be a small wooden box, wrapped snugly in a bluish bundle of dirt mottled cloth. After he shook the dirt off and parted the cloth, he set the box down and slid the top cover off of it. Inside he found a single rolled off scroll of parchment. When Magus picked it up and unrolled it, he found that it was written entirely in drow. Now while he was able to understand the drow tongue and writing as was taught to him by Mel'feir, he was sure Joaquin could not, and so as to not leave him out, Magus began to read the content aloud, therein translating it to common english. "Magus...I have readied this scroll, because while preparing for this dark time, I have seen many disturbing visions. In truth we cannot change what we refuse to acknowledge. And I have put this off far too long. While it is no simple thing for me to write this, knowing the hell you will soon be enduring, I hope and trust you will find the strength needed to survive. Get yourself to my people's land of the Nativity, you'll be much harder to detect underground, than if you remain on the surface. Whence there take the route to the dwarven city of Wotloc and seek out help from Brogan, you remember him don't you? From when you were little? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you after all these years. He'll also be able to take you to the hidden temple of Kyrios. If you ever want to complete your training and learn the full extension of your ethereal abilities, you will have to pass trials therein. Now...there is one last thing that I must ell you. It's a secret that I've kept since the day I found you. The reason why I found you, the reason why I was there, is because I killed your parents. They were not bad people, they did nothing wrong. I was a bad person at the time, but you changed me, inside my heart. You were the first defenseless person that I didn't kill, and your parents were the last. While the truth is not what we would like to acknowledge, it is better than trying to hide in a lie. Magus...live yourself true, accept your feelings as real but do not let them consume you, harness what you feel and use it for good - not for evil. I am grateful to have had you as a son. Goodbye..."

Just as Magus finished reading, an icy gust of wind blew and whistled through the thicket, causing him to shiver a little. Then with a sigh he crumpled the paper and momentarily released a burst of ether to flare from his hand, which shredded the scroll, and reduced into ashes in an instant.

"I don't want to talk, let's just go...we'll have to head east to get to the entrance of the under dark. Dikarn will try to get those bones back into his possession, so we may as well do everything that we can to make things difficult for him, At least that way we can have some sense of solace amid stall this..." Magus said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, but may I suggest we travel in a manner quickler than our feet will carry us? This cold air is really starting to do a number on me." Joaquin quipped.

"As of now, the cold air is the least of your problems!" Came a baritone rustle from the tree-line behind them.

"What the- I didn't sense anyone approaching." exclaimed while snapping out and activating his duo bladed light saber.

"My abilities are not as refined but in this case I'm not sensing anything, not even now..." Magus replied as he stepped out to the sid, and calmly presented his red energy katana in front of himself, while keeping his eyes on the tree-line before them.

"HA ha ha...fools...your abilities to sense is based upon the energy reverberrating off of living organisms, and we... Darachel said as he came forth out of the shadows, "are what you might call undead." With him was a small army of fledgling vampires which spread out to the sides flanking Joaquin and Magus till they were surrounded.

"You must all be really disparate, or just flat out stupid!" Shimmeringstar said as he glanced around at the vampiric brood surrounding them.

"All I want are those bones." Barachel said with a mean faced snarl.

"Sorry pal, but I don't take orders from you!" Joaquin said back defiantly narrowing his eyes to him.

Barachel extended his hand while channeling his vampiric telekinesis to squeeze Magus' heart, which mad him cry out in great pain and grabbed at his chest, looking as if he was having a heart attack.

"Really? This was go over a lot smoother if you'd just hand over the bones, we could call it a night, and you could walk away from this with no wounds and no more hurt." Barachel said in an empty tone of voice.

"Sure and we can hold hands while we sit in the snow playing duck-duck goose, "All of Barachel's men looked at Shimmeringstar in confusion. "I suggest you all leave unless you want to die here where you stand!" Joaquin shouted back, and straight away flung his saber out to the side, using his mental command using the heart to have it disengage in the middle of the handle grip, and there of directed the one spinning saber blade to arch along a counter-clockwise path in a circle while the other spun clockwise arching in the opposite direction along the same respective outer path, there in directing both blades to slice through the rows of surprised fledgling vampires, decapitating them, which thereby effected them to burst into ash piles upon their beheading, until both blades came back around, on the opposite end of the circular path, and having reconnected came back into Joaquin's possession. Shimmeringstar turned and faced Barachel. "I'm going to say this once, Let...him...go!" He said sternly to Barachel. Barachel sneered with a low hissing growl, while bearing his fangs. Then with a roar and a snorl he bounded towards Joaquin like a panther pouncing on its prey. "Say hello to my saber!" Shimmeringstar quipped and slashed outward just as Barachel came within striking distance, but...the vampires body suddenly exploded into hundreds of bats, flying as a mass like a dark cloud which reformed into Barachel's body on the opposite side behind Joaquin. Magus had now regained his composure and sprang towards the eldritch vampire with a quick burst of speed, but as he came in and slashed with his katana, Barachel merely shifted into his mist form, letting Magus pass right through, and having resumed his physical form right behind Magus, Barachel reached with his left hand and clawed Magus in the face while also grabbing hold of Magus' sword arm and sinking his fangs down into it. Magus screamed out in pain, and as he did Barachel swiped the sword handle from his faltering grip, and drove a fierce stomp to the mid area of his right leg with such force that the bone splintered, causing Magus to cry out all the more in pain. "Stop!" Joaquin shouted to Barachel.

"Then give me the bones." Barachel fired back in a low bellow. When he saw that Shimmeringstar was still reluctant, he turned back to Magus and twisted his arm, then Barachel propped his knee behind it at the elbow.

"Stop!" Joaquin yelled again. Barachel ignored him and applied pressure, breaking it like it was a twig. "I said stop!" Joaquin screamed hurting his throat; feeling his anger swell as Magus cried out in unbearable pain.

"I propose a trade...the bones...for his life." Barachel said as he pushed his foot down on Magus' body and poised the red energy katana over his chest in a reverse handed grip with both hands on the handle, raising the blade up, ready to stab.

"Fine! You want these accursed bones?! Come and get them!" Joaquin shouted as he threw both arm bones down onto the snow in front of him. Barachel put out his arm to summon forth the bones using his telekinesis, but Shimmeringstar pulled back on them using the heart, leaving the bones deadlocked hovering in the air between them.

"Let go! Or he dies!" Barachel roared, and stomped his foot down on Magus' throat, cutting off his air-flow.

"Fine take your bones since you want-em so bad." Joaquin said as he suddenly reversed the pull effect on the bones, and pushed hard with the heart; causing them to zip forward toward Barachel, and smashed into his face, knocking him off his feet, and down onto his back. Shimmeringstar quickly dashed towards them, but Barachel sprang back onto his feet and stabbed Magus in the upper right thigh with the energy katana. "Haaa!" Joaquin yelled as he unleashed a sudden non charged blast of ether towards Barachel, but the vampire shifted to the side, momentarily phasing into his mist form, and dodged the blast.

"If you tend to his wounds now you might be able to save him, or you can come after me and surely let him die!" Barachel said as he took his time picking up the bones and then passed by Joaquin, slowly walking away. Joaquin rushed to Magus' side and removed the sword from his leg, then after kneeling, Joaquin began tearing up cloth from his cloak piece to use as field dressing.

"You look like hell..." Joaquin told Magus while he wrapped and bandaged his leg.

"Wish I could tell you...ungh...it doesn't feel as bad as it looks..." Magus said, while trying to fight to stay conscious.

"Stop talking, lie still and try to conserve your energy" Joaquin told him; then momentarily he looked back over his shoulder, feeling divided between trying to help his friend and wanting to stop Barachel. The elder-vampire was about forty feet away and his body was starting to break up into a cluster of bats, which flew low as they made off with the heavy bones.

"Ungh...he's getting...away!" Magus groaned.

"Not if I can help it!" Joaquin said with a sound of determination in his voice, then, as he stood up, a bright blue aura of pure ether suddenly flared up coalescing around him like flame.

"What are you gonna do?" Magus asked him.

"Just wait and see." Shimmeringstar replied, then he extended his arm out and closed his eyes. After a moment, the golden bones came floating back, along with the bats, as Joaquin pulled them with the heart-now being backed by the support of the ether abilities he'd inherited. Barachel resumed his bodily form, with his legs skidding through the snow as he tried stopping himself, but it seemed a vain effort.

"How are you doing this?" He said roaring in a low voice at Joaquin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Joaquin mocked. "You look worried, where's that brash confidence now?" Joaquin said, looking stern and focused. Barachel snarled as he continued to hold on to the bones, whilst straining to pull them from the spot where they seemed immobolized and firmly rooted in the air.

"You may have a slight advantage, but you are only delaying the inevitable, I will ghaaarhagggh!!!" Barachel screamed in agony and slumped down onto his knees with a horrid look on his face as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Joaquin had channeled his amplified heart powers to rip off Barachel's arms, tearing them from the shoulder sockets, then Joaquin drew his arms in; sending them up, and back toward the open sky, and released two concentrated ether beams from his hands, blowing up both arms in the air behind him, while he kept his gaze centered on Barachel. "This is not over..." Barachel said, with anger and pain seething in his words.

"Just be glad I didn't kill you," Shimmeringstar said in a shrewed business like manner. Joaquin went over to the elder vampire's body and secured possession of the bones, then stowed them away back inside the satchel bag. "If I ever see your ugly mug again, you won't ever live to see the darkness of night ever again!" Shimmeringstar turned and attended to Magus finishing up his wrappings. He helped Magus to his feet pulling him up using the heart, then had Magus lean on his shoulder for support.

"Ungh...thanks, I already took the initiative to send out a specter, it'll reach the entrance to the underdark in a matter of moments, and when it does, we can high tail it out of here." Magus told Joaquin, in a languid tone of voice.

"You can run but no matter where you go, Dikarn won't stop until he has the bones you took!" Barachel screamed at them from where he was was.

"I'd expect nothing less." Shimmeringstar said in a toneless murmur as he lumbered away with Magus. Shortly thereafter, they disappeared in a brief shimmer of light, leaving Barachel alone, kneeling in the snow with no arms.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot, Jake laid his back against a solitary tree that was high up on a hill giving him a great view over looking Carelot. Jake watched some of the care bears either play, or work below. Two small cubs in particular, were getting into mischief. They were apparently imagining they were pirates or something.

"Heh, reminds me when I was their age," Jake laughed inwardly as he was now reflecting in his mind on past memories. When he was a kid, even when he was training all the time to better himself, and make his grandfather proud, he had time to imagine himself going to far off kingdoms, and lands. Either as a knight or paladin, pretending that he had to fight a ferocious monster in order to save the kingdom. Other times, he imagined that he was a lone warrior in Japan, studying the art of Bushido, slaying other samurais… He had always wanted adventure, and too see a world beyond his imagination, and boy did he get it… When in early February he got stuck on Dinotopia for six months, he had the time of his life each day while he was their. Shaking his head, he concentrated back on what happened earlier…

After the bears had explained to Jake who they were and what they did, Jake asked to be left alone. Despite them trying to convince Jake that this was all real, and not a dream, Jake was still doubtful. "Care bears huh" he mused to himself. Creatures of caring that went around helping people express their feelings towards one another, and making them feel better about each other…yeah right.

"If they really are who they say they are, then where were they when I needed help" Jake thought. Because he had gotten back in late August, it was too late for him to start up school again, since he missed the rest of last year. He couldn't become a junior in the upcoming year, so he had to be home schooled. But that wasn't the real reason. Jake knew what he did was wrong, but…he couldn't help himself. He…kinda told a few of his friends about his adventures in Dinotopia. Luckily, they didn't believe him. Unfortunately, they wrote him off as insane, and stopped being friends with them… So, apart from Karl, who was now an item with

Marion, and showing her everything about their world, Jake had no friends now…except for his friends back on Dinotopia. Backstop, Samantha, and David. Silently, Jake reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet again. Brushing past the picture that was taken of him, his family and friends on Dintopia. Instead, he took out an older photo. On the back, it read 1993. "When I was 6 years old," he thought. Glancing at the old photo, Jake smiled briefly. It was him, when he was a kid. He was grinning from ear to ear, holding a wooden katana, his first practice sword his grandfather ever gave him. He was sitting on top of his grandfather head, whilst Kenneth Scott stared into the camera, a stern, yet kind smile on his face.

"Whatcha looking at" said a voice from nowhere. Glancing up, he saw Tenderheart standing in front of him below on the hill looking up to him. Quickly losing the grin as fast as it appeared, Jake grunted "Nothing!" as he shoved the photo back into his pocket. "Wish bear says you looked sad when she saw you through her scope" Tenderheart explained.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he grunted, "So you guys spy on people from all the way up here".

"Not exactly, we only are really able to spot people that need our help," Tenderheart explained. Pointing at the caring meter to there left which stood higher than the hill they were standing on a good distance away from where they were at, "You becoming sad made the caring meter go down, so we brought you here so you could maybe share your feelings and talk about why your so sad".

Jake snorted as he folded his arms and turned away from the brown bear. "Why should I share my feelings with someone I've just met!" he snorted.

Tenderheart, despite Jake trying to get him to leave, smiled. "Because I care about you…and it'll help you feel better!" Said the bear as he walked up to Jake just a few feet away from him.

Jake's eyes widened. He……cared about him??? Why would he?! Jake had never met him before, let alone shared his feelings so…

"So, c'mon, talking will help," Tender heart said as he put an encouraging hand on Jake's shoulder. Looking down, and wanting to be left alone desperately.

Jake grumbled, "I guess". So, he explained his adventures in Dinotopia. From arriving, to helping save Waterfall city twice, constantly running from T-Rexes, too escaping from the Outsiders. It was a wild tale indeed.

"Wow, that all sounds pretty incredible" Tenderheart awed with his eyes widened.

Jake nodded as he said, "Yeah, I almost died…many times, and didn't always escape unscratched."

"I see……so why don't you tell me why you were really upset?" Tenderheart said, briskly placing his hands on his hips, but smiling. Jake glared at him in annoyance.

"Wow, your persistent." he said bluntly. Tenderheart laughed.

"I'm a carebear," Tenderheart said closing his eyes placing his hand on his chest proudly. "It's what I do!" He said with an even wider smile looking up at Jake.

Realizing he wasn't going to back off, Jake decided to open up. "I guess……I…I…I miss them" Jake admitted. Tenderheart nodded in understanding but remained silent as Jake reminisced. "It's been two months, not long I know, and a lot has changed back at home, with Dad getting back together with Mom, Karl and Marion dating, but I guess I miss David…Backstop, Samantha, and my grandfather…" The stubborn old man had decided to stay on Dinotopia, since he had nothing back in the states since his

wife had passed on many years ago… "And…and I can't visit them daily, other wise people will know of the portal we used, and they'll want to leave…they can't, because none of them would survive in our world" Jake said sadly. Burying his head into his knees, despite it making him look, pathetic, at least in his eye's, Jake softly cried "Damn it……I miss them all, David,

Samantha, Backstop, everyone. I can see them whenever I want by just saying the magic spell to activate the portal, but I can't risk exposing them to our world. David…he's become more braver and confident in himself, and yet he said he belonged on Dinotopia, even though he promised to visit us. Backstop……he was my best friend on Dinotopia. We hung out all the time, constantly bickering and fighting…I miss him. Samantha………I fell in love with her, after saving her life, and she returning the favor. She asked me to teach her martial arts, and I accepted. Grandpa……darn him. He could have come back, but refused, saying Dinotopia was his home now and that none of the others would miss him, not surprising since Dad and he don't exactly get along. But…but that's not true…I…I miss him." Jake said no more as he silently cried into his legs. Feeling something wrap around him, he glanced up briefly to see Tenderheart hugging him. His first reaction was to shove him away, but…for some reason he didn't. In fact…he secretly wanted to be comforted, it felt…nice. Jake said nothing as Tenderheart hugged him. "Thanks" he whispered, just barely enough for himself to hear.

"Your welcome." Whispered Tenderheart into his ear holding Jake gently. After Tenderheart hugged him affectionately for a time, he finally broke apart form Jake. "I gotta go take care of some things right now. But I'll be back I promise!" He said as he ran away and waved goodbye.

"Pa, Just when I was starting to believe in these guys and their so called mission!" He mused to himself as he sat back down near the tree, thinking. Shrugging, he reached down and picked up a clump of cloud that he was sitting on. Squeezing it, he watched as it vanished before his eyes. "Yeah…this definantly isn't real" Jake laughed too himself. Whoever heard of cloud's being solid?

"Hi their Jake" spoke a cheerful voice. Glancing up, he noticed that it was Swiftheart rabbit… "What're you doing?" she said, smiling.

"Wondering when I'm gonna wake up from this weird dream", Jake responded bluntly. Swift shook her head, amused as she commented,

"Wow, your really convinced you're dreaming huh," This human was so stubborn she thought to herself. "So……are you fast?" she asked quickly.

Jake raised an eyebrow at this, as he asked "At what?"

Swift heart smiled. "Racing of course, you know running, jogging, sprinting, all that" she laughed.

Jake shrugged as he said, "Yeah, I was the star track player on my team last year in school, and I still do daily runs to keep in shape, and speed."

"I wonder how good are you," she said, teasingly. Jake narrowed his eye's at her, what was she getting at??

"What are you saying" Jake asked.

"Want to race" Swift heart asked.

"Race?" Jake repeated.

"You know, whoever can do a 1 mile run and finish first in less then a minute wins, pretty challenging huh," she asked. Jake had to admit, laying there was getting pretty boring, and it had been awhile since he had raced for fun…but against a blue girl

rabbit???…Weird.

"I don't know" Jake shrugged.

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun, unless of course…your afraid too lose" Swift heart teased. That got Jake's attention. If there was one thing he didn't turn down, it was a challenge. Besides, it might be good to get some running in!

"Hmm…alright fine" Jake agreed. Flipping onto his feet, he said, "I accept your challenge". Swift heart jumped into the air with joy.

"Hooray! This is gonna be great!" She said as she hopped up and down excitedly. "C'mon".

"Alright, I'm coming" Jake called as he jogged after her. Seriously, what were these guys up too?? Were they really trying to be his friends , or is their perhaps an ulterior motive towards this"… "I'll find out in a minute," Jake said as he jogged to catch up. As he reached where Swift had run too, Jake's eye's widened. There was already a starting line set up, and a mile away, a finish line. A few of the cousins and care bears were standing on the sidelines, watching. "She must of known I would say yes," Jake thought as he stepped onto the starting line. Seeing Swift heart warming up, Jake quickly removed his jacket. Stretching some of his muscles, he heard some of the care bears say, "I wonder how fast he is". "Probably not as fast as Swift heart" "Yeah, no one can match her in speed" "It'll still be fun to see how he does".

"So…they think I can't win?? We'll see about that" Jake thought determined. Stopping his stretches, he bent over, ready to race.

"I'll tell you what…I'll give you a ten second head start, before I win" Swift heart said brashly in a cocky manner.

"Humph…you'll regret that" Jake commented as Cheer Bear came onto the track with a red flag. Raising it, she said "On your mark, get set".

"Get ready" Jake thought as he tensed up.

"GO!" shouted Cheerbear.

With that, Jake took off like a bullet. Kicking off the ground, he sprinted towards the end of the track.

"Gosh, he is pretty fast" Said Friend bear.

"I didn't expect Jake to be that fast sports fan!" Replied Champ bear.

"Heh, they didn't think I'd do well did they? Well I showed them," Jake laughed as he sprinted, never losing his speed.

"Think I saw a speed bump back their" spoke a voice. Glancing to his left, his eye's bulged as he saw Swift heart, running backwards besides him.

"See ya at the finish line" she laughed as she took off again.

"HOLY CRUDE, SHE IS FAST," Jake thought wildly. Getting determined again though, he thought, "It's not over yet!" Picking up even more speed, he slowly started to catch up to Swift heart. Glancing back, she saw with shock, Jake coming.

"Wow, he's determined," she thought. Unfortunately, it proved useless as she crossed the finish line first… "Ha

ha ha, that was great" Swift heart laughed, as Jake caught up.

"Alright, you're faster then me, I admit it," he said softly. Looking up, he asked, "What was the point in that race anyway".

"Just to see who was faster…also you looked down, so I figured you needed cheering up," she smiled.

"Um, thanks," he said as he started to walk away. "Are these guys affecting me in someway," he thought.

"Hey Jake wait up," Jake turned to see Champ bear running towards him. "That was a great fight you put up!"

"Yeah, I never seen anybody put up that kind of speed against Swiftheart before." Replied Grumpy bear as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Jake replied not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, we'd like to invite you to something." Champ said as Jake was turning away again.

"What is it?" Jake said bluntly crossing his arms over his chest wondering what they were going to ask him next.

"You into sword fighting and stuff?" Champ inquired.

"Does Bruce Lee know martial arts?" Jake said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Champ said scratching his head like a blonde.

"He's being sarcastic Champ," Explained Grumpy bear. "Just like I'm sarcastic most of the time." Retorted the bear.

"Oh," Said Champ as he finally understood. "So you do like sword fighting!?"

"Um, duh!" Mused Jake.

"Well," Replied Champ as he spread his arms from each side of his body. "We were wondering if you'd like to see a sword fight between our very own two caring guardians." Jake widened his eyes.

"Caring guardians?" Jake said now being the one scratching his head.

"Will let our two caring guardians explain to you what that means after the sword fight. Would you like to come?" Jake held his chin deep in thought for a moment.

"Ah what the hell," Said Jake unwinding his arms. "I don't have anything better to do anyways!" Concurred Jake as he shrugged his shoulders. Several of the bears cheered.

"This'll be fun!" Champ bear said as he signaled for Jake to follow him along with the rest of them that were their.

"Great! What the hell did I just get myself into," Jake thought to himself. "I need to learn to say no to these fairy tale bears and wake up from this nightmare!"

Meanwhile, back in Carelot, Jake was with Champ bear and Grumpy bear as they went just outside the hall of hearts with several of the bears setting up chairs. Alright Jake is here! Just like we'd hope he'd be. Replied one of the bears.

"Great they trapped me again!" Mused Jake in his thought to himself.

"No we didn't," Said a familiar voice in his head.

"Where are you?" Jake inquired looking around for the bear who was telepathetically was speaking to him.

"RIGHT HERE!" Jake nearly jumped twenty feet in the air when he felt a pair of paws grab him on his sides.

"Whoa! The karate junky can jump sports fan!" Replied Champ bear as he watched Jake as he came crashing down breaking some chairs. Aqua, Champ bear and Grumpy ran to Jake as he struggled to his feet. "Are you okay sports fan?" Inquired Champ offering a helping hand but Jake was too oblivious too it for he was looking for the bear that did this to him till he saw a snickering Aqua bear.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YO DO THAT FOR! YOU SCARED THE LIVING $^! OUT OF ME!" Jake said angrily as he collapsed deeper into the broken chairs.

"Aw, can't you take a little joke Jake?" Inquired Aqua smiling.

"When I get up from here, real or not I'm going to kill you!" Jake threatened as he flopped up trying to regain his balance.

"Jake, please don't be so angry." Aqua said as he placed his hands behind his back laughing nervously. "I was just having some fun. Besides, you looked like you could use some cheering up."

"AHHHH!" Yelled Jake as he tripped over the broken chairs yet again as he tried to run to the guilty party.

"I think I better go away now." Aqua said nervously as he walked away from Jake and the others.

"Come back here! Were not through here yet!" Jake replied angrily as he finally freed himself of the chairs.

"Whoa their sports fan!" Replied Champ bear as he got in Jake's way.

"Move!" Demanded Jake as he pushed Champ to the side.

"CAREBEAR ALERT! ANGRY HUMAN ON THE LOOSE!" Shouted Grumpy bear getting the attention of everyone present quickly surrounding Jake.

"Jake, we ask you too cease and desist!" Demanded a orange lion with his paw up in the air opposing Jake.

"Not until I turn that little trouble maker into a pretzel first!" Jake said determined. But the bears stood their ground protecting Aqua as he stood just outside the circle of the bears and cousins.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Braveheart lion said. "Either cease and calm down, or we will have to use force to stop you!" Jake laughed...

"Pa! You fictitious bears stop me? Don't make me laugh!" Jake said smirking.

"Jake, we don't want to hurt you," Jake turned and saw that it was the same bear who had comforted him earlier. "Can we talk about it?"

"How about I let my action do the speaking!" Jake said as he was still determined to get Aqua bear for this. Tenderheart sighed deeply before giving the order to stare Jake down.

"Jake, this is for your own good. Countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, STARE!" Shouted all of the bears and their cousins.

"What the heck?!" Jake said as he got hit by numerous beams from all around him. "So you bears care about me when your doing this to me!" Jake said as he was hit with the warm white blasts of energy. Jake started hearing more voices in his head but not the same one that was constantly being a thorn to his head. It was many voices saying how much they loved him and cared for him filled with the love within the energy itself. Jake seemed to calm down for a moment.

"Its working pour it on!" Tenderheart bear said.

"Maybe it'll work even more if I talk to Jake." Said Aqua bear as he began talking to Jake in his head again. "Jake, I didn't mean to hurt or harm you. You need to calm down and get rid of your anger." Jake heard every word of this for it was over powering the rest of the voices in his head. But this caused Jake to clinch his teeth and closed his fingers into fists.

"YOU BEARS ARE SUPPOSE TO CARE FOR OTHERS AND BY LYING TO ME AND KEEPING ME HERE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN DREAM YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SUCOMB TO YOU!!!!! I'LL NEVER SHARE MY FEELINGS WITH YOU! NOW PREPARE TO FEEL MY RAGE!!!" Jake took out a green sunstone out of his pocket which he took from one of the caves in Dinotopia and clutched it til it broke in his hand. The scattered pieces shimmered around him floating in the air. "What? What's happening to me!" Jake said as he felt luke warm energy searing through his arms, then his legs. "Am I having a heart attack or something?" Then the feeling went away as he continued to hear the voices in his head. "I've had enough of this!" Shouted Jake as he let his hate flow through him. The clouds began to shake causing the bears to fall to the ground.

"Wha..What happened?" Inquired Tenderheart as he stood back up trying to regain his balance from the clouds still quaking.

"Jake!" Aqua bear shouted. "You have to calm down before you destroy all of Carelot!"

"Why should I stop now that I have the upper hand," Jake replied as green lightning cackled down his waist to the ground continuously. "First you throw me in a trunk forcing me to come here against my will!" Jake said pointing at Lonesomeheart bear. "Then you hold me like a baby in your arms!" He said now pointing his finger at Tenderheart. "Then you beat me in a race that you knew I couldn't win!" Said Jake pointing at Swiftheart rabbit. "And now you want me to calm down!" Jake said enraged as more energy cackled out of him causing the clouds to shake more violenty.

"Jake," Replied Tenderheart after the clouds stopped quaking angrily. "Remember Karl, David, and Marion, and your best friend Backstop! What would they think of you if they knew that you were doing this?" That caught Jake's attention as his facial features softened. "We are not your enemies Jake. We want to be your friends if you let us!" Jake calmed down but still had green lightning cackling from his body down to the ground. "Also what would your grandpa think?" Jake finally calmed down and all of the green lightning with it as Jake fell to his knees.

"I only want to be with my friends! I miss them so much!" Jake shouted before he put both hands over his face and whimpered softly. Several of the bears including Aqua bear, went over and held Jake as he cried in their paws. He cried and cried for a good amount of time. When he finally stopped crying and got a hold of what just happened.

"Wha, what happened?" Jake said hardly believing that he was even capable of such things as he looked around Carelot with the chairs thrown in every direction. Some of the chairs were broken.

"It seems that you had hidden dorment powers of the heart that you didn't know about," Aqua said thoughtfully. "I haven't felt that kind of energy since we fought Shimmeringstar when he was Noheart's apprentice." Jake looked up at the bears remorsefully as he stood up.

"Sorry about that," Jake replied. "I hope everyone's okay." Jake said looking around.

"Everyone's fine," Tenderheart bear said reassuringly. "The question is are you alright?" But before he could answer...

"What happened here?" Everyone turned to see the two elders, Trueheart and Nobleheart.

"Um, Jake's undiscovered new powers that's what." Grumpy bear said bluntly.

"Huh? Who's Jake?" Inquired Trueheart holding her chin.

"Oh this is Jake." Replied Aqua bear with a smile as he raised his paw introducing Jake to them.

"You did this?" Trueheart inquired a little upset.

"I-I-didn't mean to." Jake said trying to explain his actions. "I got angry and..."

"Jake didn't know that he had these powers," Lonesomeheart said in Jake's defense. "He got angry because of a prank that Aqua bear had pulled and this is how this huge misunderstanding took place." Trueheart and Nobleheart both looked at each other then back at Jake.

"Honest, I didn't mean to! I'll help to clean it up to make up for it maam I promise." Jake said feeling really guilty for what he had done. Trueheart smiled at Jake as she walked to Jake.

"My name's Trueheart and this is Nobleheart, the founders of the carebears family," Replied Trueheart. "Its okay, we don't completely blame you for what just happened. Since you now know that you have these powers of the heart, just be careful in the future okay." She said gently placing a paw on his leg.

"Yes ma'am, I'm so sorry!" Jake said with his head held low.

"Its alright," Nobleheart agreed. "Accidents happen sometimes. Who wants to help Jake?" All of the bears and cousins all raised their paws. "In that case, will help too." The bears and their cousins spent the rest of that afternoon helping Jake clean up the mess that he had caused.

After they had finished, they set up the chairs as planned for the saber battle. Jake was sitting up in the front with Champ, Grumpy, and Tenderheart bear. Jake didn't say a word since the last time he talked because he felt really bad for what he did. Now Lonesomeheart and Aqua both were ready. Jake was paying attention to this part though, he loved sword battles. "Its just too bad I'm not in it!' Mused Jake to himself.

"Hey Jake," Said Champ bear. "looks like they're ready to go!" Jake didn't reply. "Um, Jake?" Said Champ concerned. "Are you okay?" Jake ignored him looking on to the fight.

"Just peachy." Jake said not even looking back to Champ.

"Let the sword fight begin!" Shouted Braveheart lion as he walked back to his chair. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both activated their sabers. Jake nearly flipped when he saw Lonesomeheart with her saber. It was about three to four feet long with the color of her saber was hot pink. He turned and saw that Aqua had one of his own also, except his was Aqua.

"Now I know I'm dreaming!" Jake muttered to himself only loud enough for him to hear.

"You know I'm going to win this!" Lonesomeheart boasted as she and Aqua were now testing each other.

"In your dreams honey!" Aqua said with a smirk on his face. Then the battle begun. Although Jake could still hardly believe his eyes, he looked on as the two battled one another as everyone else cheered them on.

"Gett'em Aqua!" Shouted Champ bear.

"You can beat him Lonesomeheart!" Shouted a pink bear with a rainbow on her tummy. The battle raged on as Aqua always looked like he was in the defensive mode while Lonesomeheart kept slashing with one swipe after another. Aqua tried one last disparate move to reverse the fight in his favor, he tried an overheard strike but was blocked. Lonesomeheart used this to her advantage by knocking away his saber and quickly put her saber just inches away from his shoulder.

"I beat you again Aqua!" She said with a smirk as she was declared the winner by Grumpy bear.

"Why do I always loose to you!" Aqua said in frustration as Lonesomeheart lifted up her saber waving it in victory.

"Because I'm the best swords men in all the kingdom of caring!" She said as she turned off her saber waving to all of her cheering and adoring fans.

"The best huh? She wouldn't stand a chance if I went up against her." Jake thought to himself. Aqua bear looked up at Jake as if he heard his thoughts smiling at him and ran into the audience til he stood in front of Jake.

"I'm sorry Aqua," Said Jake as he stood up from his chair. "But I don't wish to be hugged again." He said bluntly turning his head to one side.

"I didn't come to give you a hug," Stated the bear as he stepped in front of him. "I just thought that since you think you could beat my girl friend at a saber duel, that we give you the chance." Jake just blew him off as he walked past and away from Aqua bear. Aqua then got an idea. He ran up to Lonesomeheart and whispered something in her ear.

"So you think you can beat me at a saber duel Jaky?" Shouted Lonesomeheart to Jake also catching everyone else's attention. Jake stopped with his back to her. He hated being called Jaky. Jake turned around and faced his mocker.

"Don't temp me fantasy bear," Jake warned. "I would destroy you!" Jake then turned and began walking away from them.

"Oh really," Lonesomeheart said. "I don't think you could even beat Aqua bear let alone me!" She boasted causing Jake to stop in his tracks. "I think your afraid to lose! Especially after you lost to Swiftheart in that race a few minutes before!" Jake tightened up his fist in anger. "I don't think you can win at anything!"

"Lonesomeheart!" Shouted an infuriated Tenderheart with both of his hands placed on his hips.

"What," Lonesomeheart smiled at him innocently. "Its obvious to me that Jake just doesn't have what it takes to beat me at a saber duel, that's the only point that I'm trying to make." Just when Tenderheart was about to open his mouth.

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Shouted Jake but still trying to remain calm remembering what happened the last time he got angry. "But I only want to face you and no using your powers or that tummy symbol thingy of yours."

"Agreed!" Lonesomeheart shouted. "Now prepare to lose!" Jake only rolled his eyes.

"Oops," Said Jake. "I just remembered, I don't have a saber!"

"You can borrow mine!" Said Aqua bear as he offered his.

"Thanks Aqua bear," Said Jake scratching the bear on his head as he took the saber from his paw. "What the heck am I doing?" Jake said out loud to himself with a puzzled look on his face. Many of the carebears laughed at him.

"Looks like you and Aqua bear are turning out to be good friends." Stated Lonesomeheart bear.

"I guess." Jake mused to himself. "Okay, let's get this thing started so that I can win!" All of the bears took their seats again and everything became quiet as if they were expecting to see the greatest fight of the century. "So she thinks I can't win huh? I'll show her!" Jake thought to himself as he activated the saber along with Lonesomeheart doing the same thing. Jake was surprised at how light it was. "This thing is so light! I diffanently gotta get myself one of these!"

"Ready go!" Shouted Grumpy bear as he waved his arm down then retreated back to his seat watching the sword duel with great interest. Jake got in a defensive position as Lonesomeheart came charging in. She tried a over head strike which Jake easily evaded. She tried a side swipe with Jake blocking her attempt. Lonesomeheart kept mixing up her attacks but Jake managed to either perry, or evade with ease. They finally locked swords with Lonesomeheart breathing heavily with Jake not even breaking a sweat.

"Give up yet?" Jake said with a bored look on his face. '

"Never!" She shouted as she broke up the lock and tried a overhead strike which Jake dodged by stepping to his left and countered backhanding Lonesoneheart bear in the face with a loud smack! She then got down to one knee placing a paw on the spot where Jake just got her good. She then looked up at Jake with an angry scorn.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to saber duel." Jake said innocently. Lonesomeheart got back to her feet and tried another side swipe which Jake jumped over and blocked another head strike. Lonesomeheart managed to block Jake's counter again and struck Jake with a loud smack of her own. The whole crowd grew silent with shock as Jake glared back at the bear rubbing his cheek. "My grandma smacks harder than that!" Jake teased smirking at Loneomseheart. '

"Ahhhh!" Lonesomeheart shouted with anger with a overhead strike. Jake parried her saber away and kicked her weaponed hand knocking the saber out of her hand. "Ow!" She said grasping her hand. Jake then placed the saber just on the side of her head.

"Looks like I win!" Jake said as he turned the saber off facing Lonesomeheart as she fell to her knees.

"How could I loose to Jake? That's impossible!" She mused to herself. "I demand a rematch!"

"Um, Lonesomeheart," Aqua bear said. "He beat you fair in square. I don't think a rematch would be wise."

"Listen to your friend their," Jake suggested. "Besides, I don't want to hurt you."

"What's the matter Jaky," Taunted Lonesomeheart. "Are you afraid that you might loose?"

"Don't make me laugh." He said as he gave the saber back to Aqua bear and walked away only to be surrounded by several several of the bears.

"That was awesome Jake! You did great!" Shouted Champ bear.

"We never seen anyone beat Lonesomeheart single handedly like that!" Stated Grumpy bear.

"Wow! Your the best swordsmen we've ever seen!" Stated Trueheart bear.

"Whoa, I'd say I'm a decent sword fighter but I'm not the best!" Jake said feeling a little overwhelmed by all this attention.

"Hey Jake?" Jake turned to see Aqua bear. "Do you think you can teach me how to be a better swords men?" Aqua said with his hands placed behind his back.

"I don't know," Jake replied. "I think I just want to be left alone right now." Aqua looked down to the ground disappointed. Jake went over to him and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hey I know, how about I show you some stuff tomorrow."

"That's a great idea Jake!" Said Lonesomeheart bear approaching them. "You can spend the night here with us at our home here in Carelot!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Jake said as he was about to protest until he felt something two paws grasping his right hand.

"Please Jake!" Jake looked down to see a pleading Aqua bear giving him puppy dog eyes. Jake could never resist this kind of begging. It reminded him too much of his younger nieces doing this to him when they wanted something from him.

'Oh alright!" Jake consented as he broke apart from Aqua bear. All of the carebears cheered. "But I want to be left alone the rest of the evening, including dinner time!" The leaders all agreed with those conditions but told Jake to be back for dinner, and to meet with Lonsomeheart and Aqua bear afterwards so that they could set up his bed and blankets for him. Jake agreed to these conditions.

Two hours later, Jake had just finished eating and was now walking over to Lonesomeheart and Aqua's house thanks to the directions that Champ bear had given him earlier.

"How do I always get myself involved into these things?" Mused Jake talking to himself. "After tonight, we'll see if this place is real or fictional!" He knocked on the door and was invited in by a overly happy Aqua bear who invited him in. Jake rolled his and entered unhappily.

I know this was long. But that's why I take so long to write these chapters so that I can have good clear description so that you can enjoy his more. R&R Please.^ ^

I'd just also like to take this time to thank a few people. Mystic Gohan 88 this story wouldn't be possible with you. I look forward to working with mich more. My prayers are with you and your family! Friends forever! I'd also like to thank E.J. for his reviews and his enthusiasm. Last but not least, I'd also like to thank Blcakninja8ball for all of his help and support! I cound't do it without you!

May your day be blessed during the hard times of our economy in the us and for those who in other countries who are also hurting. Again, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Place of Refuge

Dearth stricken woodland surrounded the narrow hood-like rock formation bounding the cavern entrance leading into the under dark.

Joaquin and Magus appeared nearby after a brief crackle of energy, and three bright flashes of light, with Magus being supported by on Joaquin's shoulder. Immediately the two of them looked around, cautiously scanning the area to assess any possible threats.

Dispersed beams of moonlight pierced through the barren tree's naked bough's, cloaking the ground with ominous mottled shadows.

"Draw out Melfeir's sword... it'll provide illumination... to help you navigate... the rest of the way..." Magus told Joaquin with short ragged breaths between his words. Joaquin reached over, and gripped the hilt drawing the blade out in a smooth motion.

"Now what?" He asked, with anticipation.

"Direct some energy and channel it through your arm..." Magus instructed him.

As Joaquin commenced, the blade began to glow with a glimmer of light.

"Why didn't it burst into flames like when yo used it?" He asked with curious observation as he eyed the scathed hamon (temper line).

"If you discharge the energy... It'll ignite the blade... and if you increase the outflow... it'll project the flame." Magus said with the last part of his words fading out as he fell into unconsciousness.

"I guess I have to bear the burden carrying you the rest ot the way." Joaquin said to himself with a sigh, then he foisted Magus' body up onto his shoulder, and made his way into the dark passage that led down tothe realm below.

Meanwhile back at Dikarns castle, Barachel had returned and informed the elven mage of the proceeding events that had taken place. Seated on his throne Dikarn leaned forward, and clutched his staff tightly while looking at Barachel.

"Do you mean to tell me that you let them get away?!" Dikarn said, shaking with anger as his eyes blazed red.

"Not entirely, I managed to bite one of them before they escaped. Soon he'll be turning and when he does, I'll be locked into him. I'll know where he is,a and I'll know where to find them no matter where they go." Barachel said in a deep rustling tone.

Dikarn lowered his hood, and rose up from his thrown.

"And what do you plan to do when you find them? Get your legs off cut off? Look at you... you don't even have arms to fight with," Dikarn remarked with a scowl as he approached Barachel. "There...feed..." Dikarn said after drawing up his sleeve arm to Barachel. The vampire complied, and sank his fangs deep into the drow's ashen-black fore arm. Barachel found that Dikarn's blood was vigorously intoxicating, and teeming with ether in its purist form. In mere seconds Barachel's arms fully regenerated, then he gripped a hold of Dikarn's arms to indulge himself further. "That's enough..." Dikarn said in a stern tone. But Barachel seemed transfixed in his blood lust, and held onto the arm with a stubborn reluctance to relinquish it. "Fine, have it your way..." Dikarn sneered as bursts of electricity crackled out over his arm, forcing Barachel off violently. Then Dikarn turned, and took a few steps, before pausing, and he looked back with growing apprehension, as he contemplated the subtle impending notion creeping upon him, The puncture wounds in his arms were not healing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was Jake's second day in Carelot and he has still determined in his mind that all of this was still fiction. Although he wrestled Champ, raced the imaginary rabbit Swiftheart, and even got to saber duel, he still did not want to be here. But since the bear's begged him to stay, he obliged unwillingly against his better judgment.

"Man, why do these things always happen to me?" Jake said out loud to himself as he grabbed a tray from the hall of hearts and began gathering choice foods of apple, steak, and potato. 'ehe, I wonder if they'll let me eat rabbit meat."Jake said to himself as he just finished gathering his food. Since he arrived early, their was only a few of the bears present and some of the cousins. Jake sat alone in a far corner alone in the room. "At least I can enjoy this meal in peace." He said to himself after he did his usual ritual of

prayer then began to eat. He was actually beginning to feel pretty good about himself until...

"Hiya Jake! Mind if I sit here?" It was none other than the rabbit that beat him. Jake moaned displeasured as he responded.

"Actually I do." Said Jake bluntly.

"Aw, you still sore that I beat you?" Teased the rabbit poking Jake playfully at his side. Jake thought about back handing the rabbit; but withdrew for although Jake could be mean from time to time, his grandpa had taught him to have respect for all living creatures. Though he was really tempted to make this one an exception. "Can I sit with you Jake? Please? Its not good for you

to be alone." Jake slammed his fork to the table forcefully causing the whole table to shake. "Okay okay, I'm leaving." Said Swiftheart as she slowly got up from the table.

"Now. where was I." Said Jake picking up his fork from the table. Just as he was about to eat again,...

"Hello Sports fan!" Shouted a orange bear with a red bandanna on his head and a trophy on his tummy. "Mind if I sit here with you?" Before Jake could respond,

"Hello Jaky and Champ bear!" Said an too familiar voice. It was Lonesomeheart who was accompanied by her boy friend Aqua bear."Mind if we join you?"

"Oh, sure why don't we invite the whole city!" Shouted Jake sarcastically. "And while we are at it, why don't we invite the president?" Everyone was taken aback by Jake's rash comments.

"Jake? Is something wrong?" Aqua Inquired.

"Yeah! I just want to be alone for once, and here you guys come barging in ruining my breakfast!" Jake said very frustrated and bluntly.

"We only want to be your friends." Champ said rubbing his shoulder.

"I think I just lost my will to eat," Said Jake. "Or what us humans call, appetite!" Shouted Jake as he stood up from the table as he took off outside the hall of hearts while the rest of the bears stood their dumbfounded.

"I'll go talk to him." Aqua bear said as he headed out after Jake from the hall of hearts. But when he opened the doors and looked both directions, there was no sign of him. "Jake! Why do yo have to be so stubborn! You must really need a friend right now." Aqua bear said out loud to himself as he went in search of Jake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the under dark, Joaquin had come to the underground fortified city of Wotloc. Magus ether signature was fading, so Joaquin hurried toward the towering dome-like coppered steel structure encompassing the city. On his approach he noticed there was a guard post stationed outside, with four sentries armed with pole ax's, and crossbows and each man was shad in meager looking plate mail beneath red sleeveless tabards emblazoned with gold lion icons.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Shouted one of the guards to Joaquin upon spotting him.

"I am not of this world...but I come bearing Mel'feir's sword, and upon my shoulder-his apprentice Magus, and I am looking for a person inhabiting this city, who's name is Brogan." Joaquin explained to them.

"Wait here." Said the captain of the guard as he commanded the other sentry's to go, and quickly fetch Brogan. A short while later, the guard returned with Brogan the elder dwarf following behind him.

"What's this about? Who are ye?" He asked of Joaquin, as he came out to assess the situation.

"I can explain later, but right now my injured friend is more important." Joaquin said as he carried Magus forward for the dwarf to behold.

"Aye! Magus!" Brogan exclaimed as he recognized his adopted nephew nephew, and motioned urgently for Joaquin to follow inside. Joaquin followed Brogan to his simple cottage like dwelling, where the dwarf directed him to lay Magus upon the kitchen table. Joaquin then stood back, out of the way as Brogan pulled up a stool, and began checking Magus' wounds.

Looking around, Joaquin saw that the interior furniture was set low to accommodate Brogan's swarven stature, but the ceiling was raised high to grant his human neighbors comfortable passage without them having to stoop low.

"So I'll take it ye'll be staying awhile?" Brogan inquired to Joaquin, while cleaning off the areas around Magus' wounds.

"Yeah you could say that..." Joaquin replied as he sat himself down on a strange looking cushion to rest his weary feet.

"Oh...I do nay think Gwother would appreciate you sitting on him like that." Brogan commented, looking over to Joaquin.

"Huh? What the -?" Joaquin remarked as he stood abruptly, and realized he had just sat on a large black curled up panther who was now looking up at him with curiosity. ?Nice kitty..." Joaquin muttered tentatively as he backed away slowly, and moved towards the other end of the room.

"Don't worry about him...he'll nay bite ya." Brogan assured Joaquin.

"Its just not his teeth I'm worried about." Joaquin said while still keeping his distance. Gwother merely eyed him, while licking his paw, then he stretched out his toes, and went back to sleep.

"Magus' condition is bad, but he looks like he's gonna pull through." Brogan said as he rewrapped Magus' wounds with new cloth, and tied them. "All we can do now is wait." Just then, Joaquin's stomach rumbled loudly with hunger pains.

"Ye must be starving...c'mon, I'll show you the various foods we have down here. We are a self sustained society, with organic produce, and livestock." Brogan told Joaquin. Shimmeringstar followed Brogan out the door, making sure not to step on Gwothar's tail as he passed by.

Earlier the glimpse of the city had been a blur as he whisked Magus into the house, but now he was afforded an opportunity to fully take in all that was around him.

"This is incredible! I didn't think a populace could flourish in such conditions." Joaquin exclaimed as he glanced all around, looking over the dwellings scattered amidst a net-work of larger structures, some of which seemed to be primitive factories of a sort with sub-standard technologies, and far above all of it was a coppered steel framework with light fixtures, and air vents built into the dome like fortification shielding the whole of the city with a 1/4 cut sphere that ran flush with the rock wall and teeming from an aperture enclosed in the rock wall at the rear part of the city, was a natural underground waterfall, at the base of which was a large water-wheel that seemed to be the main power generator for all the city's sub-modern facilities.

"We had to come down here to escape Dikarn's evil regime." Brogan explained as they walked.

"But I saw some towns on the surface, what about them?" Joaquin asked with a look of puzzlement. Brogan gave him a stern faced side glance.

"They,,,have given themselves over to Shadowmere." Brogan said with an expression of disdain, Joaquin sighed and continued looking around as they walked.

Soon they came to the main store house. After browsing the various food types, Joaquin chose what seemed to be the safest, and the most conventional to eat, then he, and Brogan headed back to the cottage, where they ended up talking through the wee hours of the morning, till they inadvertently agreed to retire by passing out in mid conversation.

Brogan slept like a baby, but Joaquin was not so fortunate. It took awhile for him to fall asleep because of thoughts of missing home.

"If only I never entered that stupid portal here, I'd be at home with Aqua bear and amongst the bears I love so dearly." He thought to himself regretfully. He stood up and walked around for a bit because he couldn't sleep. When he found a secluded area, he got down to his knees and prayed to God out loud. "Jesus! I'm sorry for failing at m mission to protect the carebear! I never should have come through that stupid portal! But I know you work out all things for those who love you and I have faith that you have a purpose in all of this." Joaquin fell down to his head and prayed a few audible words that only he could understand. Then he returned to his kneeling position and prayed again. "Jesus! If I ever find a way home! I'm going to take that as a sign from you that it is indeed your will to receive the gift of immortality from the great wishing star. So I vow this day, if I ever get back to my family the carebears, I promise I will receive that great gift!" He thanked the Lord one last time before he stood back up and layed back down. "Aqua, Wishbear! I miss you guys so much! I can't even hear Aqua's thoughts anymore in my head. Although that was annoying, I miss that and my little brother." He said as a tear escaped from his eyes as he silently cried himself to sleep. After Joaquin fell asleep, he found himself walking through Carelot. The sky was dark, and booming with thunder amidst bright flashes of lightning on the out skirts. There was a palpable sense of sadness in the air like a great loss had been suffered. Then he came upon several disheveled motionless bodies with singed fur laying strewn about the smoky ruins of the once proud cloud city. And standing at the epicenter was a dark robed figure with a red double bladed light saber. Joaquin stared at the figure-with his robe blowing in the wind, and Joaquin's hands curled into fists. And then the figure lowered his hood, revealing his face.

"Y-you;re...! You can't be" Joaquin stuttered as he stared back at his own face, albeit maligned with evil red blazing eyes.

"But I am..." Said the evil Joaquin addressing himself as Dark Star, "You cannot escape your destiny...you will fulfill the prophecy." He shouted as a dark aura flared out encompassing him, and he lighted off his feet hovering up into the air.

"No-you're not real, none of this is real!" Joaquin yelled refusingly. Dark Star vanished and reappeared behind him and began choking Joaquin with the handle.

"Every step you take is only a step closer to becoming me! Resistance is futile!" Dark Star said in a ragged whisper into Joaquin's ear, as Joaquin struggled to get free.

"No! I'll never become you! Never!!" Joaquin shouted in defiance with his aura suddenly erupting around him like a raging inferno.

"I once told myself the very same thing when I was on the other end of this saber, and I still became me." Dark Star said with a menacing laugh as he yanked the harder against Joaquin's throat.

"Why can't I get out of this hold?! The dark force is suppose to be weaker than this..." Joaquin thought as his vision began to blur.

"You'll never stop me... Unless you stop yourself..." Dark Star said, with the last of his words echoing as Joaquin slipped out of his sleep state, and awoke with his heart racing, and his body drenched in sweat. After a moment, Joaquin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath while putting his hand to his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Carelot, Jake went to away to a secluded area in the middle of Carelot behind a house where no one was in sight. Jake decided to do some of his stretches as he decided maybe it would be best to start on his exercises despite the fact he was still hungry.

"Who do those bears think they are!" Jake said as he was stretching his leg against a post. "Always smothering me like they think they know what's best for me!" Jake said musing to himself. "Oh well, at least now I can have some peace and quiet!" Jake said as he dropped down to all fours doing push ups.

"There you are!" Jake stopped in mid movement of a push up and slowly turned his head to see Aqua bear standing there with a smile.

"What do you want!" Jake said angrily at the bear.

"Only to be your friend Jake. Can't you see that?" Aqua said as he approached Jake. Jake saw Aqua's saber by his waste and decided to pull such a mean trick on the bear that he wouldn't ever want to be friends with him again. He thought to himself as he stood to his feet.

"Just leave me alone!" Jake said turning his back to the bear anticipating and hoping he would come up and hug him.

"Aw, Jake, you know I can't do that!" Aqua said gently placing a paw on his back. "At least not until where through with our caring mission with you."

"Oh, and what so called caring mission would you be talking about?" Inquired Jake not really interested.

"To be friends with you no matter what happens!" Aqua said as he now hugged Jake around his mid-section. That's exactly was Jake was counting on as he quickly made a bold move and swiped Aqua's caring saber from him.

"Aha!" Jake said proud to himself expecting Aqua bear to protest. "Now your saber is mine!" Jake said with a sinister grin.

"Jake! You know its right to steal you know?" Aqua said a bit confused and hurt all the while but still hugged Jake.

"I know! But I'll bet you don't want to be friends with me now that you know I'm a thief!" Jake said with a cheesy grin. But Aqua new better.

"Jake! Your no thief! But of it makes yo happy you can keep my saber. Being friends with you is more important to me." Aqua said hugging him tighter to prove his point. "And I won't give up on you like your hoping." Aqua said looking up to Jake directly in his eyes with sincerity. This caught Jake completely off guard as he now realized. 'Maybe this bear does really care about me.' Jake thought to himself. He decided right then and there, that Aqua meant what he said, but he still remained unsure of the other bears.

"Here, I don't want your saber." Jake said handing it back to Aqua bear. "Its just I just wanted to be alone this morning and..."

"And yo wanted to be left alone for a few hours today right?" Aqua said finishing his sentence for him.

"How did you know that?" Jake said.

"Jake? Have you forgotten? I can read your thoughts remember?" He said looking up to Jake with a smile.

"Why you little!" Jake said reaching for him and picked him up from beneath his arms. "You know you shouldn't do that?" Jake pointed out.

"I know. But sometimes I just can't help it." Aqua said forcing a smile. "I think your a great guy Jake and I hope we can be friends from here on out! And I'll talk to the others and Lonesomeheart that you just want to be left alone for a time and I'm sure they'll grant you your request."

"You'd do that for me?" Jake said a bit dumbfounded.

"That's what friends are for." Aqua said smiling at Jake.

"Oh thank you!" Jake said kissing the bear on his cheek about three times before recomposing himself and looked Aqua in the eye again. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Jake said a bit embarrassed.

"No harm done," Aqua bear said in understanding. "Now can you please put me down so we can get you something to eat and so that I can talk to the others?" Aqua said pointing down.

"Sorry, yeah! Let's do that." Jake said as the two walked back to the hall of hearts together.

Aqua did what he said he was going to do and Jake now at alone in the hall of hearts enjoying his meal chomping down his steak.

"Yum! This food is pretty damn good!" Jake said to himself. "And this place isn't so bad! So long as those bears give me my space!" Jake said rolling his eyes.

After Jake finished his meal, he emptied his trey and went to find a secluded spot where he could train alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the other world shortly after Shimmeringstar woke up.

"Bad dream?" Asked a familiar voice off to his right. Joaquin turned and saw that Magus was standing by the table, rubbing his neck.

"To say it was a bad dream is an understatement." Joaquin replied in a sullen tone. "Everything since yesterday seems like a bad dream..." Magus said as he gazed out the side window, and propped his arm up on the sill.

"I'm surprised ye can even stand! Yesterday you were knocking on death's door." Brogan commented as he set three wooden bowls down on the table.

"Yeah. I surprise myself myself too sometimes." Magus said dismissively.

"Yeah but you look a little too well..." Joaquin added with growing concern.

"Can't you all be happy, seeing I'm alive?! What's with you guys?" Magus said sounding annoyed.

"Something doesn't add up...you were down and out, and now you're bursting with renewed vigor...its like you didn't even get hurt." Joaquin said looking perplexed.

"But I thought one of you used something to heal me...didn't you?" Magus said with a worried look on his face.

"All we could do was patch you up, and hope you would pull through." Brogan sated after clearing his throat. Reaching up, Magus tore the bandages from off the side of his fore head, bearing only three scar lines running down and across his face.

"Is it healed?" he asked in an empty tone with his eyes closed.

"Almost entirely." Joaquin said matter of factly.

"There is only one explanation...the vampire. He didn't just bite me, he was marking me." Magus said with embittered realization.

"I don't get it..." Joaquin said looking bewildered.

"Sometimes a bite a just a bite...and sometimes its to inflict vampirism." Magus explained.

"We have to find that vampire." Brogan said in an urgent tone.

"Forget it, it'd be a waste of time, he'll come to us." Magus said with certainly.

"So what do we do now?" Joaquin asked,

"We came here to find the temple right? So that's what we're going to do." Magus said turning in mid sentence, and commenced tearing off the rest of the bandages as he walked away.

"Well I guess I'd better go get the supplies we'll need, its a long journey to the temple... Come on, Gwothar let's get you suited up." Brogan said as he and the panther left going out the door. Joaquin looked to where Magus was leaning upon the kitchen counter with his back towards him.

"Are you okay?" Joaquin asked him. Magus looked back over his shoulder having his eyes ablaze with ether, and his mouth opened slightly bearing two newly distended fangs.

"Its beginning..." He said in a solemn tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jake found a secluded spot surrounded by houses but to where nobody could be seen, Jake began his stretches, did his push ups, and was about to do his wall running until...

"Hiya Jake! Your the one that everyone's been talking about!" Jake turned his head and saw a green bear with a four leaf clover on his tummy symbol and a strange looking black and grey bear. "Jake, I'm Goodluck and this is my fiance Polite panda."

"Hi!" The panda waved with a nervous smile.

"Hi." Jake said unenthusiastically and decided to continue his training anyways. Goodluck bear took note of this, but was still determined to make friends with the teenager.

"So what you doing today Jake?" Inquired Goodluck bear.

"Oh, just my usual daily training regiment." Jake Replied as he executed a round house.

"That sounds like fun!" replied Polite. "Can we join you?"

"Well its kinda private,..."Jake said.

"Please?" She said crossing her arms while blinking her eyes cutely to Jake.

"Okay, but under one condition, you two must keep up and not slow me down." Jake said. They both nodded and trained with Jake just trying to imitate was he was doing.

"So Jake, you looked a little upset back their," Goodluck said. "Is something bothering you?"

"Goodluck, I know your just trying to help and all," Jake replied trying to sound polite. "But I really don't wish to talk about that at this time." Goodluck bear was about to talk to him until Polite beat him to the punch.

"Is it because you wish you had someone?" Inquired Polite. This infuriated Jake a bit, but he forced himself to calm down before he answered.

"The truth is, I already do have someone." Jake Replied.

"Who?" Asked Polite inquisitively.

"Samantha." Replied Jake as he sighed with sadness.

"Who's Samantha?" Goodluck Inquired.

"I see that your not going to stop until you get your answers, so I minus well tell you the whole story." Jake said as he continued on. When Jake finished explaining, Goodluck and Polite were both in tears feeling for Jake's agony since he couldn't visit Dinotopia whenever he wanted. What made it worse, its been over two months since he's even seen Samantha. "And that's my predicament." Jake stated as he sat down crossing his arms. "But sitting here isn't going to improve the situation.""It was during my first week at Vidabba Earthfarm, I was working in the fields with the other students, though I was the youngest one their apart from

Samantha" Jake said softly. Both bears nodded as he continued "I got bored after awhile, and took a quick break, doing some martial arts. The others had never seen it before, so I showed off abit. I met her when she offered some lumber I could use to

break. After wards, she asked if I could teach her. I had never taught anyone in my life, so I was reluctant, but when she smiled...my heart melted" Jake sighed, remembering her smile. Realizing the bears were listening to him, Jake blushed as he glanced at them. Both we're smiling at him. "Uh..anyway, not long after, I found out from her mom, that she was sick with a deadly disease, Octium Nyonus. It would kill her soon" Jake admitted. Polite and Good luck gasped at this, which caused Jakes stomach to tighten.

"She told me the only cure was in the black wood flats, a dead part of Dinotopia. Not wanting to have anyone else die, I went their with Backstop to save her. Too make a long story short, we got the cure back, and saved her". The next part he told, made Jake blush abit more. "After wards, when she was all better, she tanked me, and said that she....liked me..I think more then a friend." Jake paused before continuing because he was now showing a nice beet red from blushing so hard. "I never really was into scoping girls like Karl was, until he met Marion, who straightened him out. So when Samantha came with us to try and save Dinotopia, we slowly fell in love" Jake said. Forgetting the two were even their, Jake smiled "I can still remember what happened when we found out Dad was still alive, and we brought him, and 10 dozen sunstones up to Waterfall city. We met in the square amonst the celebration...and kissed" Hearing giggling, Jake remembered they were still their, and immediatly shot a glare

at the two, but let it go. "For the next six months, we would go on all these crazy adventures, and challenges. From getting the jink a back from Le Sages group of Outsiders, to us exploring parts of the Rainy basin ourselves...everything". Said Jake as he

hopped up. "So I minus well continue my training." Jake started off with some roundhouse kicks as Goodluck and Polite took off to see how they could help Jake.

A/N Sorry this took so long and I hope you all like! The next one will be much longer so it'll be a bit longer than even this took to write, so hang on to your hats partner. ^^ There's more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Whatever it takes

To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die, a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that

which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal, a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh, a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together, a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose, a time to keep, and a time to cst away, a time to rend, and a time to sew, a time to keep silence, and a time to speak, a time to love, and a time to hate, a time of war, and a time of piece. Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8.

"That dwarf is taking too long, he should've been back by now. Magus said as he pulled out his black mask, and slipped it on. Then he tugged the hood of his red mantle forward, and turned to to head out the door, with Joaquin following after him, as they went to go see what was keeping Brogan.

"Oy! Over there!" Brogan yelled from afar on the opposite end of the wetloc. He was mounted on a saddle of on Gwothar, and and Gwothar, was clad in shiny silver armor. "I was about to come get you, c'mon there's a group waiting for us by the waterfall" Brogan explained.

There they were met by three others, one of whom Magus immediately recognized.

"What is she doing here?" Magus said tersely.

"I'm going with you//" the feisty young women replied,"and where's Mel'feir?" Isn't he coming with us?" She asked.

"Mel'feir's dead." Magus said coldly, with his arms crossed in front. "And you'll be too if you don't stay home."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, so you can't treat me like that, Brogan can't you tell him?" She said with agitation in her voice.

"Aye, these three wouldn't be here if they didn't know how to keep themselves." Brogan said. "Now let me introduce everyone. The broad shouldered fellow over there is Wolbane, and the ronin standing next to him is Zetta, and this fiery eyed gal is Myra..." Brogan said pointing at them.

As they nodded and waved, Joaquin observed the three of them. Wolbane was shod in a full suit of plate mail, and his helm was adorned with ivory horns curving up, and out from the sides. From his right shoulders the thick handle of a large Celtic broadsword, jutted out from the scabbard on his back. Next to him, Zetta stood a whole foot, and a half shorter, with pointy ears, and skin the color of desert sand, and upon his head bushy tufts of red hair stood upright clumped into a mohawk. He wore black lacquered saya-scabbard upon his back. As for Myra she seemed partly human, and elvish in appearance, with pointed ear lobes, and she had silky locks of indigo hair flowing down over his shoulders, and deep blue sparkling eyes. Her armor, which consisted of greaves, arm bracers, a skirt girdle, and a bodice, was all fashioned of blue dragons scale, and seemed custom to fit her svelte figured body, along with her black moccasin styled boot which were calf length, and had the upper fringes singed over. She had a short sword ather side, and a short bow with a quiver of arrows secured by a lanyard on her back.

"This here be Joaquin, and as some of ye already know, this is Mel'feir's protege Magus...now...here's the briefing for the group, were gonna take the tunnel behind the waterfall which leads directly to the Sylvan valley, everyone stay close and try not to fall behind." Brogan told them.

Before they set out, Magus gave Mel'feir's sword to Brogan for him to use,

"Thanks..." Brogan replied as he slung the sheath onto his back, then he led the way into the passage behind the raging torrent of water.

"At least I won't have to carry you this time." Joaquin said to Magus as they followed the others.

"Har...Har" Magus replied in a half hearted monotone chuckle.

While the group ventured through the darkly lit tunnel, far above then on the surface, the storm had blown over, and the sun was shining, and a most curious event was occurring.

Barachel gazed up into the blaring afternoon sun...with his arms stretched out, as he took in the warmth of the solar rays that woul've previously turned his body into smoldering ashes. But back in the castle Dikarn stood looming over Shadowmere's tomb.

"You swore to me that you would never leave me...what did I do wrong?" Dikarn screamed out as he struck his fists down on the edge of the stone sarcophagus." I was faithful to you... I was faithful!" Dikarn shouted as he picked up Shadowmere's bones, and threw them at the wall, smashing them into pipeces.

Barachel came into the room at that moment, and chuckled in an evil echoing tone, then he extended his arm, and drew Dikarn's throat forwardinto his grip, and lifted him up off of the floor. "You did serve me faithfully...butyou should've known that I have only one concern, and that doesn't involve your welfare." Shadowmere said in a low rumbling echo, followed by laughter, then he whipped his arm back, and sent Dikarn crashing through the stoned wall. After that, he tore open Barachel's chest and summoned his bone fragments inside, then he closed his wound and took his leave to go, and get the final pieces back from Shimmeringstar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several hours had passed, Trueheart and Nobleheart were in Brightheart's lab trying to come up with a way to re-open the portal that Shimmeringstar had entered through and were in the closing stages assisting Brightheart along the way.

"So are we close to testing this baby yet?" Asked Trueheart.

"Almost," Replied Brightheart. "But we need to complete and build a few more things upon this machine first before we can go to the San Diego Zoo and test this thing out." Trueheart nodded as Brightheart continued to work with a blow torch assembling a wall shaft to the side of this miniature machine that was about four feet high, and three feet wide. It was a metallic grey and looked like a box with a small pointer on its side. Things were going along peacefully until the door to the lab popped open with everyone turning.

"Gentleheart? What's wrong?" Inquired Nobleheart who new the lamb didn't kick doors open like that unless she had something important to say.

"Its Coldheart," Replied Gentleheart. "He's entered the forest of feelings and has captured everyone! Including Swiftheart!" She said shouting almost with panic.

"Coldheart? When did he invade there and without us knowing about it?" Nobleheart exclaimed holding onto his chin deep in thought.

"Just about a hour ago. He casted some kind of spell that masks his presence from us up here in Carelot!" Explained Gentleheart.

"Then we better find Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear and send them down there to rescue the others. Let's go!" Shouted Trueheart as she went in search of the two caring guardians.

They went over to there house and found them wrapping up a saber training session together with Lonesomeheart winning it of course.

"So what's up Trueheart?" Inquired Lonesomeheart as she put her saber away.

"Coldheart has taken over the forest of feelings and has captured almost all of the carebear cousins!" Trueheart informed them.

"That's awful!" Said Aqua bear showing concern.

"We need you two to get going to the forest of feelings and attempt a rescue mission. We'd go with you, but unfortunately because of his powers with the force, we will only get in the way." Trueheart explained regretfully.

"We understand," Lonesomeheart replied. "Were on our way!" She stared her cloud car and got in the car along with Aqua bear on the passenger side.

"Goodluck you two!" Shouted Trueheart after them as they took off and disappeared from site.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Jake just finished up his training session finally mastering his wall running. But now unfortunately he had a massive headache and was now headed towards Redemptionheart's office in hopes of some headache medicine.

"Good training session," Jake said to himself. "But unfortunately, I need to rest for a bit." He said after he reached Redemptionheart's office. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response. The door opened with the multi colored bear.

"Oh hello Jake! What brings you here?" She said curiously not expecting Jake to be there.

"Um, I was kinda hoping if you had some headache medicine and if I you had a bed I could lay down on for awhile." Jake inquired.

"Sure, come right on in!" Redemptioneheart bear said as she led him inside the door and walked him over to a patient's room. As she looked into the medicine cabinet and got out some Ib-profin, Jake took it from her hands.

"Thanks." Jake said politely.

"Your welcome." She responded with a smile. "But what happened to you? You have some nice sized bruises on your head." She said as she examined his head.

"Um, I was doing some wall running and landed on my head a few times." Jake explained to her. "But don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Well, your right about one thing," She said as she just got done looking at his head and now looked at Jake directly in his eyes. "You are in need of some bed rest. So take it easy for now and get some sleep after you take that medicine." Jake took the medicine and layed down in the bed. "Sweet dreams." She said as she closed the door behind her as Jake layed down and was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meabwhile, Barachel far to the south in the other world, the five members led by Brogan finally reached the surface, and were met by daylight as they poured out of the cavern. They found themselves in the midst of dense forest, brimming with greenery, and lush green trees. Having eaten only dry rations for the past several hours, Shimmeringstar was tempted to pick one of the fruits to eat. As he was about to bring the fruit up to his mouth to take a bite, Magus caught him and slaped the fruit out of his hand.

"Hey?! What are you doing?! I was going to eat that.!" Shimmeringstar said angrily. Magus took the fruit, and threw it against a stone, and some kind of acid began to eat away at the rock.

"Don't eat the fruit here, if you're hungry, use your rations." Magus told him.

As they continued on their way no one other than Magus seemed to think if strange that he had not perished under the light of the sun, but he figured he must not have fully turned yet, though he felt his sanguine impulses growing stronger with every passing minute. It was near sundown when the group came to the outskirts of where the temple was seated. They found it cloaked by dense mist wafting through the valley, and because the mist was so thick that everyone drew out there weapons as a precaution. Joaquin activated his double saber, as Magus did the same with his ether katana.

While moving across the barren valley, they stepped precariously over the many old bones that was scattered abroad littering the ground.

"Can you see it? There... straight ahead...we've reached the outer santum of the temple." Brogan said to the others.

They considered the possibility of traps inside, so the group decided to stick close together, and proceeded with caution as they entered the temple.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Magus asked as he glanced over the remnants of previous adventurers, now merely bone, and rusted armor, being long since dead and forgotten.

"I have no clue...Mel'feir's the only one that I know to have made it all the way in, and back out again.: Brogan replied.

"That's assuring!" Magus said with undertones of sarcasm.

Within the inner santum on the ground level, there were four rooms; two on the left, and two on the right.

"Well, let's start checking the rooms, Wolbane, Zetta and myself will take the rooms on the left, you, Magus, and Myra take the rooms on the right." Brogan told Shimmeringstar.

Shimmeringstar nodded, and then they split off to search each room.

Brogan's group found nothing in the first room, so they went to search through the second along the stone to slide back as a rumble sound emanated from the outer hallway.

"Hey, do yo hear something?" Asked Magus?" Shimmeringstar asked Magus.

Magus listened carefully, and heard a clicking sound beyond one of the walls, like gears, and chains moving. Just then, Joaquin's fist snapped out in front of Magus' face. It took Magus a moment to notice a steel spike in Joaquin's hand, that he'd stopped just inches from from impact.

"Exactly how much were you holding back when we fought?" Magus said to him.

"Joaquin merely smiled, and tossed the spike away over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, back in carelot at the clinic, Jake was woken up suddenly as a door slammed opened. Jake jumped up with a start.

"What, who?" He shouted as he shot up and saw Trueheart and Nobleheart approach him. "Oh, its only you two." Jake said calmly as he sat back down on the bed. When he looked up to them, he saw the worry across there faces, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?" Jake inquired.

"Its been two hours now since we sent Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear to the forest of feelings and we haven't heard from them since ever since Coldheart took over the forest of feelings!" Trueheart stated 's eyebrow raised with concern for he had heard of this sinister Professor when he was younger. "And we can't go and attempt to rescue of them because he has a newly acquired power called the force. We need your help Jake. Your the only that we know of that can help assist us. Well you please help us?" Pleaded a desperate Trueheart as she looked to him almost begging for his help along with Nobleheart.. Jake seeing this, committed to the cause.

"You need my help you got it! What's the plan?" He inquired.

"For you to go to the forest of feelings and rescue them before its too late!." Nobleheart replied plainly. Jake got up and got ready.

"Lead the way!" He stated as they left the clinic together with Jake following the two elders and got him ready for his ordeal to the forest of feelings.

"I hope I don't regret this." Jake said to himself after Trueheart and Nobleheart had dropped him by the falls in the forest of feelings and he was now headed to the captive carebear cousins. He heard voices so he hid and approached the scene.

Jake sees Aqua and Lonesome, and some of the cousins locked in a cage, and he thinks "Man, what kind of person am I, even when I hated them, they still cared" he thinks lowly. When he sees Coldheart laugh at Aquas misery, and raise his weapon, Jake hotly thinks "That scum, how dare he treats them that way! I'm

not gonna let what they did for me go to waste". He saids as he continued to watch them. "HEY, FROSTY THE FREAK MAN, OVER HERE" Jake shouted. Coldheart, frowned as he turned around.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"HA HA HA HA, I finally have you all right where I want you" laughed the sinister Coldheart. All of the carebear cousins, as well as the two guardins

had fallen right into his traps. Now encased in a frozen barred cage, they could only watch helplessly as Coldheart taunted them.

"You'll never get away with this Coldheart" shouted Brave heart.

"On the contrary, I already have. Finally, I shall have my revenge" he laughed, as he reared a hand back, ready to finish them off.

"HEY, FROSTY THE FREAK MAN, OVER HERE" Jake shouted. Coldheart, frowned as he turned around.

"Who are you?" Coldheart growled. Standing a few meters away from him was a boy…no a teenager?? Wait, isn't

that… "Ahh…It's you, the boy they brought here" laughed Coldheart.

Jake approached the evil Coldheart, a determined look in his eyes'. He had promised the carebears that he would rescue the cousins. And when he made a

promise, he would stick by it to the end…"You must be Professor Coldheart, I've heard about you" Jake said, keeping his tone neutral. The old man seemed unarmed, but looks could be deceiving. After all, he didn't need a weapon to trap the cousins and guardians.

Coldheart chuckled as he geastued "Indeed I am". Noticing the boy was drawing his sword, he chuckled again. "What is this…you intend to fight me

boy".

"No……I intend to kill you for what you've done" Jake growled as he shifted into a defensive position. Coldheart stared at the boy with humor as he laughed.

"Jake don't kill him!" Shouted Aqua bear. "Or you'll be no better than him!" Jake ignored them as he kept his focus on Coldheart.

"Funny huh, lets see you laugh after I hack your head off" Jake growled. With that, he charged.

"Insolent boy" Coldheart yelled as he fired a wave of ice at Jake. The blast hit his jacket, which quickly began to freeze.

"WHOA" Jake shouted as he quickly ripped his frozen jacket off, tossing it aside. The jacket fell to the ground, and shattered into pieces. "Shoot, I liked that jacket" Jake grumbled as he refocused on Coldheart. The old man was chargin up another wave of ice. "He can kill me instantly,

and he can freeze my sword" Jake thought as he sheathed his sword. "How will I beat him then?" he thought.

"JAKE, CATCH" shouted Aqua. From behind the frozen bars, he tossed his caring saber to Jake. With an out stretched hand, he caught it!!

"Whoa," Jake awed in fascination as he activated the saber. A blue beam erupted from the hilt as Jake waved it in fascination. "This weapon again, Awesome! I've got to get one of these" he thought.

"Letting your guard down, not wise boy" shouted Coldheart as he fired a solidified ice crystal at him, attempting to impale Jake. Bringing the saber up, he brought it down, slashing the crystal in two. Both pieces flew past him as the landed in a heap on the grass.

"You think you can win against me, your nowhere near as powerful as Shimmeringstar" Coldheart cursed as he activated his own cruel saber.

Jake looked down at this as he mumbled "I may not be as strong as Shimmering star…". He looked up, a courageous look in his eyes. "But I will fight, and keep my promise" he shouted. Glancing at the imprisoned cousins and guardians, he said "Hang tight guys, I'll get you out". Glancing back at Coldheart, he said "After I take care of this guy".

"You dare?!? You'll suffer for this boy" shouted Coldheart.

"BRING IT ON" Jake shouted back as he charged as well. Both wildly connected pushing against one another saber to saber as they struggled to over power one another!! But Jake was eventually over powered as Coldheart kicked him in the gut and used the force with a outstretched hand and knocked him back hitting the forest floor. He tried to follow up as he ran blasted Jake with some ice from his right hand, but Jake dodged it rolling to his right and was back on his feet again ready for the Professor's action.

"Give up boy!" Sneered Coldheart. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Don't give up Jake! You can beat him!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Shut up!" Said a angry Auntie freeze as she hit him upside the head hard.

"Aqua bear!" Jake shouted. "You'll pay for that!" But he quickly was distracted as him and Coldheart went at it again. They both proved to be of equal skill as they swapped and blocked one another's blows, but the professor proved to be a bit more skillful. Jake realizing this, took a step back as Coldheart swung at his mid section but missed.

"Come fight me boy! Don't run away now!" He said calculating his finishing blow. Jake saw a nearby tree and stepped back in and engaged the professor. "That's more like it! At least your not a coward!" He sneered as he kept creeping in closer. Jake kept eying the tree behind him and saw his chance. Jake ran away from the Professor and stood still. "Come back here boy!" He shouted at him. To his surprise, Jake ran, jumping off the tree, and kicked the professor in the head hard causing him to clutch his own head.

"Now who's the coward again?" He said mocking him back with a grin. "Now, its time to fulfill my promise!" He lifted his sword, and swiped down at the Professor but was stopped by another saber. He looked up and saw Auntie Freeze. "You!" Jake said angrily as he kicked her away and now was going after her leaving the Professor all alone. He engaged her saber to saber with over head strikes, that she barely managed to block. But Jake stopped cold, as he felt a cold sharp object cut into his left shoulder.

"Don't you know don't turn your back to your opponent boy!" Coldheart said as he stuck his saber in further into him till he finally pulled it out whilst Jake dropped down to one knee. "Now your injured. Any last word before I finish you off boy!" Coldheart said while looking at him coldly as he grasped his wound and panted for breath. Jake quickly looked around and saw his position. He knew he had to finish this fight fast. He smirled as he stood back up unarmed.

"Yeah, come get me!" He said while he ran past him towards the cage grabbing the keys away from the Professor.

"Come back here!" He shouted at him as he took off after him. Jake handed Aqua bear the keys as he ran past him, and positioned himself on the right side of the cage while the professor stood on the opposite side. "You'll pay for that boy!" Said the Professor as he raised one arm and pointed it straight at Jake.

"Not before you do!" He said.

"Huh?" The professor said with a confused look while Jake ran with a quick burst and wall ran against the cage quickly. As gravity took over, at the last possible second he thrusted his feet against the cage and jumped off of it using the momentum and kicked the Professor hard on the side of his face. They both hit the ground together, with Jake on top of the professor.

"Coldheart!" Shouted Auntie Freeze. "You'll pay for that boy!" She said as she ran towards Jake who still layed lifeless on the ground barely conscious.

"Oh no you don't Auntie freeze!" Shouted a defiant Aqua bear with his paws on his hips along with Lonesomeheart and the rest of the captured cousins in a single line. Antie freeze now stood still.

"How did yo get out of your cage!" She asked while backing off.

"That's not important! This is! Carebears countdown!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear.

"Run!" She said as she grabbed the lifeless professor upon her shoulders running clumsily.

"Stare!" They all shouted together along with the cousins using there call hitting Auntie freeze and sent them away.

"I don't think they'll be returning for awhile. Aye Jake?" Aqua bear said while he turned towards Jake. But his smile left his face as he saw Jake bleeding onto the clouds. 'Jake!" He shouted as he ran to him and saw the ugly wound on his left shoulder. "Lonesomeheart! Jake is bleeding badly!" He said signaling for Lonesomeheart. After she ran buy him, she saw this was very seriously.

"We better get him to Redemptionheart fast!" Lonesomeheart said as they prepared a cloud car and quickly but gently place him in the cloud car as he fell into nothingness.

"Jake? Jake?" Jake woke up to a voice calling his name. As his blurry vision cleared, he saw Redemptionheart bear standing in front of him. "Good to see your awake. You gave us a all a scare there buddy." She said placing a paw on his shoulder.

Back in the world of Edron, after the whole group regathered in the main room, they discovered that a set of stairs had been revealed, lowering into the floor. Heading down into the lower level they came across more time worn remnants of armor, and bone, and other debris strewn about on the flooring.

"Legend says that a powerful guardian left an artifact here to be found only by those who are pure of heart, and worthy to recieve the powers of the ancient guardians." Brogan said as they walked.

"You should think this is how Mel';feir got his powers?" Magus asked him.

"I be not sure, but its definitely worth investigating." Brogan answered.

"They came to a large room that had room that had rows of unlit torches running along the walls. Strangely, the torches suddenly lit up one by one on each side illuminating the chamber. There were dust covered tables, and chairs stacked with various items, and shelves lined with containers, flasks, and several chests were upon the floor next to some barrels.

As they looked around, the group couldn't seem to find anything special.

"I don't get it, there has to be something here, everyone spread out and search!" Brogan ordered.

While the rest of them tapped along the floor, and walls, Magus cleared off one of the chairs, and sat down to look over the scrolls of parchment spilling over the tables. The others grew desperate, and began checking the shelves, and barrels, but after a few minutes searching, and still coming up empty handed, they decided to sit down as well.

Magus leaned back with his hands propped behind his head, as he gazed up to think. "What about the ceiling?" He said.

They looked at the set up of objects placed in the room, and began searching using the tables, and chairs for extra height. As Shimmeringstar moved his hand along one of the stones near the top left corner of the room, itbegan to slide inward, and there was a rumble as a large rectangular section of the ceiling dropped about fourteen inches, and then swung down on one side. Magus quickly leaped forward pushing Myra out of the way, and got hit by the stone slab, which knocked him across the room, and into the wall.

The others quickly rushed to him as he clutched at his side, and coughed up blood through his mask. Myra turned away, and started to fall apart emotionally.

"He'll be okay...just give him a moment." Brogan said with a sigh.

"But...h...how?" Myra stuttered as she tried to recompose herself.

"Call it a blessing in disguise." Brogan said to her.

"Hey guys, there's a ladder on the other side of this slab, and it looks like it leads up into another room." Wolbane said interjecting.

As the others wen on ahead, Myra stayed behind with Magus till he could move, then she was looking at him funny.

"What?" Magus asked in an agitated tone.

"N...nothing...its nothing." She said turning her head away.

"In the above there was light coming in from a window opening to the right, and down the hall more light could be seen. Looking out, the group could see the bone covered ground below.

Shimmeringstar took point and led them down the hall to where a bright light was teeming out of a room at the end. There inise the room lay a glowing object lay upon a white pedestal in the middle.

"That must be it!" Shimmeringstar said in anticipation. Shimmeringstar reached for the object, but as he did some type of energy feild knocked him back. Then a transitory robed figure appeared in the room, holding a translucent staff.

"I am the ward of the guardian relic, if you wish to possess it, yo must prove yourself worthy." The Specter said. A flash of light basked over the entire room, and the group was teleported away to another place.

"Where are we? What happened to your weapons? And what have ye done with me panther? Brogan shouted as they looked about the area which appeared to be a chamber with seven divergent hallways leading to separate corridors.

"These are the seven trials of the guardian council." The Spector said. "At the end of these halls is a portal, each one will take you to a different place. If you make it past all seven I will return and teleport you back to the room we just came from. As for your weapons and your cat, they are somewhere safe, for now..." He said just before vanishing.

Brogan looked at the halls and saw a plague on the wall of each one.

"Pride, envy, greed, hatred, selfishness, laziness, and lust." Brogan read. "Well, let's get this over with." He said to the others.

They entered the portal, and came out somewhere in the middle of a barren wasteland which stretched out for miles with only jagged rocks, and bursts of flame from cracks in the ground. A figure appeared wearing a black cowled robe with a staff in his hand. Behind hi, was a large wooden beam shot out of the ground. Shimmeringstar was teleported onto the beam with bonds of energy wrapped around him. Then a protal opened up behind teh group.

"You may go." The cloaked figure said.

"Were not gonna leave him behind are we?" Zetta asked Brogan.

"Get ,e down from here!" Shimmeringstar yelled out.

"You didn't need him." The figure said.

"I owe him, he saved my life." Magus replied back.

"Maybe he did...but he also effected the death of Mel'feir...did he not?" The spector said.

"Were not leaving him!" Myra shouted to the figure.

"So stay...it matters not to me..." The specter said to them.

"Bring him down!" Brogan told the apparition.

"Why?" The figure protested.

"Because he doesn't belong up there/" Magus said. A halberd blade appeared on the end of the specter's staff.

"So yo want him down...Very well! Have it your way!" The specter said and sliced through the beam, causing it to pitch forward, and fall.

"Everyone catch it before it clashes him against the rocks!" Brogan shouted to the others. They lined up with Wolbane at the top end, taking most of the initial force.

"You would have gained back the life you would've lost if you had gone through the portal without him." The spector said just before releasing Shimmeringstar, and vanishing.

"Are you okay?" Magus asked him.

"Yeah, but its like my powers didn't even work... I guess I can't rely on them in here." Shimmeringstar said as they exited via the portal.

Returning to the hall of trials, they entered the hall of "envy." The placard by the portal read: "When the heart is full of obstructions, others are harmed; when it is free of obstructions, no one is harmed."

They found themselves transported to a small circular room with three cages on the left and three cages to the right. Suddenly, they were each teleported into the individual cages on the right. Magus, Brogan, and Shimmeringstar were on the left, and Myra, Wolbane, and Zetta were across on the right. A dark robed figure appeared with an hour glass in his hand.

"You will notice there is a switch in each of your cages. That switch will open the gate opposite the one yo are in." The specter said.

"What's the catch?" Shimmeringstar asked not expecting this to be that easy.

"If you free the person across from you, you will die, if they free you, they will die, and if none of you flip any switches, you all will die, you have ten minutes to decide." The specter explained as he placed the hour glass on the floor and vanished.

What!?#%*! Now what do we do?!" Wolbane yelled. Myra reached for her switch.

"Magus, you deserve togo free, you can do more for the group than I can." She said.

"Don't you dare pull that switch!" Magus yelled. 'There has to be a way out of this." Meanwhile, Wolbane began yelling at Brogan.

"Pull the damn switch! I'm younger than you! I deserve to live dammit!" He said.

"You?!# What about me?! You should be pulling your switch! Brogan yelled back.

"Will all of you please shut up?! I can't think!" Shimmeringstar yelled with agitation in his voice. "There has to be be a fourth switch possibility where we all stay alive. The specter never said what would happen if we all flipped the switches simultaneously." Shimmeringstar noted.

"Hmmm...That would be the solution, and at this point I'm willing to try anything... What else is there? Let's do it!" Magus said.

"We're all gonna die!" Wolbane said with despair as he reluctantly reached for his switch. After timing to together they pulled their switches, and suddenly all six cages vanished, and a portal opened in the room. The whole group breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked at each other with weak smiles.

"I'm beginning to think we might be in over our heads" Zetta commented as they walked through the portal.

"We can't stop now." Brogan replied as they stepped out at the hall of trials again. The group decided to enter the hall way of greed. The placard read: "More than enough, but never satisfied." After stepping through the portal, they appeared in the middle of a frozen tundra. There was a spector waiting there in a white hooded robe with a silver staff.

"Are you ready to begin?" The specter asked.

"Its a little cold...can't we have some jackets or something?" Shimmers asked with a shiver. Glittering particles of light swirled around the group, and coats of thick fur materialized upon them.

"Because you have asked this, your test has just become harder." The specter told them.

"What? Why didn't you warn us before hand?!?" Shimmeringstar griped.

"You didn't ask..." replied the figure. "Now are you ready to begin?"

"Just out of curiosity, what would we have been asked to do, initially?" Shimmeringstar inquired.

"You would've had to endure endure this harsh environment for a time." Replied the specter.

"And now what do we need to do?" Shimmers asked.

"Now you must stay here twice as long. I'll return your time is up." Said the apparition, just prior to vanishing.

As the hours went by, and the light faded to evening, the group talked amongst each other to pass the time, while staying huddled together. This truly felt like the longest night of their lives, shivering in the cold surrounded by darkness, and it seemed like it would never end, but just when they thought they were all going to freeze to death, the specter returned, and opened the portal out.

Strangely, all the feeling of cold vanished, along with their coats as they came out into the hallway on the other side. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it through the other trials of hatred, selfishness, laziness, and lust, and the ward specter finally returned to teleport them back to the room in the temple, their weapons returned to them, as well as Gwother the panther to Brogan.

"The guardian relic is yours if you want it." The specter said.

"Go on Magus, take it, this is what we came for." Shimmeringstar told him.

"I don't deserve it, you all risked your lives, not just me." Magus replied.

"Do you all feel the same way?" The specter asked them. They looked at each other then back to the specter and nodded. "I see..." The specter said, stroking his spectral chin. "This has never happened before...six warriors all passing the final test...it must be the hour the ancient ones feared...

"What are you talking about?" Shimmeringstar asked the apparition.

"This glowing stone is just that, a glowing stone and nothing more, but it serves as a final test which few pass. Through the ages a guardian is "chosen" to be drawn to this place, and only true guardians pass the trails, but only time foretells if six guardians appearing, and that means the dark one has breached his crystal prison. Six master guardians left their energy here with me, and now I shall transfer it to you..." The specter replied.

Then before anyone else could say a word, the specter held his staff out, and six different colored beams of light shot out, and enveloped the group, erupting into divergent colored energy aura's around each of their bodies.

"What is this?!" Magus exclaimed as a red energy aura flared around him.

"I be not sure." Brogan said, perplexed at the crackling orange aura that fluxed from his body.

"Its a manifestation of the power we've received." Shimmeringstar explained as his signature dark blue aura wavered amidst bright crackling sparks of ether.

"Why did I getthe yellow energy? I hate yellow..." Wolbane mumbled, as a golden-yellow aura encompassed him.

"How do we turn it off?" Myra asked as she stared at the partly indigo-violet energy flowing around her hands and body.

"I think it'll fade on its own." Zetta said, as he stood with his arms crossed, and his aura glowing a bright green.

The specter vanished, and just as he did, the wall behind him lit up with six glowing stories, which were arrayed in a circle, and it was then that the group noticed each stone matched their individual aura's. Then there was a loud rumble as the wall rose upward, revealing a winding stairway that led down to a lower level. Curious, the group went down to investigate.

After reaching the bottom, they came into a room asserted with several glossy orbs emitting soft bluish glows.

"What is this place...?" Myra wondered out loud.

In the middle of the room six orbs were set on pedestals arranged in a circle around a central hub filld with a bubbling liquid of a sort.

"What is that?" Zetta said as he gazed into the hub, and beheld a form floating in the churning fluid.

"I...don't...believe...it...it...looks...like...a...carebear" Shimmeringstar stammered in awe as he came forward, and put his hand to the glass.

As the others came forward, the six orbs lit up, brightly illuminating the hub.

The bear had a blue heart tummy symbol with a sword in the middle of the blade facing down, and two white outstretched wings beside the blade, and from what they could perceive, the grizzly bearded bear had ashen blue fur and a frump of hair flowing forward at the top of of his head like a mohawk, and he was garbed in gold plated greaves, and brazers, and a white cane-like cloak swept over his shoulders, clasped to the front of an abbreviated breast-plate.

"Uh...What's a carebear?" Wolbane asked. Just as Shimmeringstar was about to explain, the bears eyes snapped open, startling all of them.

"Move!" Said a voice speaking into their minds.

It took them a moment to realize it was the bear communicating to them telepathically. After moving away, as instructed, the group watched as the bear suddenly released a bright pulse of energy which shattered the glass, and freed him from the hub.

"Don't talk, just listen," He said communicating into their minds, "I am Sky-heart, last of the ancient guardians, since you six are here, Shadowmere must have escaped imprisonment, and since I'm not sensing his tainted energy, he must still be separated from his body."

"Um... I have a couple more questions..." Shimmeringstar said raising his hand.

"I will explain..." Skyheart said still speaking into their minds and as he brought his palm up there was a bright shimmering flash, and the whole room seemed to become another place, and Skyheart bear was no longer visible, but everyone heard his voice narrating what they were seeing.

"Long ago... Ours was a peace marked world, but then one day, we found ourselves under attack when a large ship came to our planet. We the guardians mounted a fierce counter attack, crashing the ship, but none of us were prepared for the evil entity that came out of the wreckage. His power was like nothing we'd ever seen. Many perished trying to stop him. One of us was an oracle, and through her knowledge we managed to subdue him, but we had to separate his body, and sunder his soul, capturing it into a soul crystal, but his vile efforts to darken our minds continued, so we hid teh crystal, and scattered his bones. Many years later the oracle had a vision...of this coming day, but she couldn't see if Shadowmere was defeated. So the guardians evacuated and left the planet...for fear that the vision would come to pass... but they didn't understand. I stayed behind because I knew this day would come just as she did. But that was a long time ago...she is gone now, just like all the others, and I have lived to see this day."

The visage returned to the room, and Sky-heart looked off to the side. "I thought I would have more time, but he's already here..." He said.

"Who's here?" Joaquin asked not sensing anyone. Sky-heart ignored the question and shielded the group in an energy force field. Then there was a loud explosion outside, and the temple began to rumble, and bits of debris began to loosen and fall from the ceiling. Then entire pieces of stone began to fall, and the whole temple came crashing down, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. But, safely encased in the shield, Sky-heart and the group came rising up through the mound of rubble, where upon he lowered his shield.

"Well well... I didn't expect to see you again..." Shadowmere's voice emanated from Barachel's body as he hovered down from the sky with his arms crossed in front, and his eyes flaring with green energy. Shimmeringstar activated his saber, and stepped out from the group.

"It seems that you didn't learn your lesson from the last time!" Joaquin said as he stepped forward with his aura flaring, and he burst forward through the air straight at Barachel. Shimmeringstar found himself slashing through air as Barachel phased out of sight, and phased in behind him, then Barachel slashed the satchel bag free, and tore it open, just before his body exploded into hundreds of bats, releasing the other bones inside him. Then the mass of bats flew in formation creating a black mottled sphere around the bones, and as they did, a red glowing energy trailed off from the bats, and enveloped the bones.

Suddenly, all the bats burst into flames, and back on the ground with Magus felt a release from the strange heaviness in his chest, and his fangs receded back into normal teeth. "What just happened?" He asked in wonderment.

"This is not good." Sky-heart said ,looking up. The bones had re-joined, and ethereal energy was cascading upon them.

Shimmeringstar brought his hands together, and began to power up his attack. "Ssuu-nnaa-mmil-haaa!" He shouted as he fired off a blast directed at Shadowmere, and sent him crashing into the rubble where the temple formerly stood.

The others on the ground moved away in a hurry, and turned around, wondering if the fight was really over, but Sky-heart had a knowing look that suggested otherwise. The debris began to rumble, and patches of red light emanated through the stone pieces as they exploded violently off of Shadowmere.

Long black feathered wings protruded from his back, and a rust colored partially tattered robe with a lowered hood was upon him, and his face seemed to be a mere skull with green energy flames. He faced the group with ethereal energy crackling in his eyes, and his fists as he hovered slowly towards them. Shimmeringstar sauntered down to the, rejoining the group.

"Do you feel that?" Sky-heart asked Shimmeringstar in a serious tone.

"I do." He answered with nervousness in his voice.

Shadowmere's voice echoed with an eerie resonance as he spake. "I'm going to offer you all the chance of a lifetime, join me, and you'll be spared, and even rewarded." He said.

"No thanks." Shimmeringstar replied. "I've served enough losers like you for one life time."

"And we've seen how yo reward those who help you." Magus said.

Shadowmere bellowed with evil laughter, 'I was going to kill you all eventually anyway. But it is such a shame, it is so hard to find good help these days. Heh...enough musing...die!" Shadowmere took to the sky, and drew his arms and legs in, then he stretched out all his limbs, and wings, and released hundreds of light orbs from his body.

At first the group mistook it for an attack, but then the orbs lighted upon the ground, and materialized into creatures. Rather he was building an army. The group brandished their weapons, and readied themselves for the impending onslaught.

Back down on earth in Carelot, Jake just woke up from is nap.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your here in my office at the clinic." She explained with a smile. Then thereafter, he remembered everything that had happened. "What the? Lonesomeheart? Aqua bear? Where are they?" He said getting up but sat back down as the pain from his shoulder shot up his arm like sharp needles. "Ohh!" Jake said while grasping his bandaged up shoulder.

"Take it easy Jake," Redemptionheart bear instructed as she gently helped him to lay back down. "You need to take it easy and get some rest now.:

"But Aqua!?" He said with concern.

"There okay thanks to you." She said with a smile. "You'll see them soon enough, But now you must get some sleep." She said as she gave him some medicine for him to take and a bottled water with a red heart shape on it as the main design.

"Okay, I will." He said giving into her and the pain on his shoulder. She smiled as she saw him take the medicine, drink some of the water to down the pills, and he layed back down.

"Good. See you in a few hours." She said as she walked out of the room looking back as she saw Jake, fall fast asleep.

During the time Redemptionheart was taking care of Jake, Lonesomeheart and Aqu bear were now sitting in the waiting room, both very worried about Jake after his ordeal with Professor Coldheart. They both stood up as Redemptionheart entered the waiting room.

"So is he going to be okay?" Asked Lonesomeheart.

"Is he going to make it?" Inquired Aqua bear with a grim look of worry on his face.

"Relax," Redemptionheart bear said with a smile on her face. He just needs to rest awhile then yo two can go in and see him later."

"Okay, but let us know as soon as he's awake." Instructed Lonesomeheart.

"Okay." She replied sticking a thumbs with her right paw. She saw them hold hands as they left. "I wish I had someone." She thought longingly with a tinge of sadness. "Those two are sp lucky to have one another." With that, she turned and went to her room to relax and watch some television. She flipped through the channels and saw two people kissing. She turned it off immediately, and now felt even more alone. So she went to her bed and and knelt down to her knees and prayed. "Dear God, please let me meet someone soon. Someone that I will fall in love with and will love me for who I am. I also pray that this person for me would promise me that he'd never leave me. And its in Jesus name I pray. Amen." With that, she stood up as some tears filled her eyes and began reading the bible as she tried to hetr a hold of herself and her emotions of loneliness.

Meanwhile, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear walked over to Brightheart's lab with Trueheart and Nobleheart present.

"So is finally done?" Nobleheart inquired.

"Yes. Now all I have to do is left to do is to test it," Brightheart replied with a smile. "I could use some help. Brightheart said fixing hi gaze upon Aqua bear.

"You got it Brightheart!" Aqua bear replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"You see that lever over their on the other side?" Brightheart asked.

"Yes." Aqua bear replied.

"When I give you the signal, pull that lever down." Replied Brightheart as Aqua moved over to the lever, saluted, then placed his paw over the lever. After a few moments had passed, the machine began to hum to life. "Now! Pull it!" Shouted Brightheart. Aqua bear gave him a thumbs up then pulled the lever down hard snapping the lever right off. "I said pull the lever down, not break it!" The machine began to shake too and from violently. "Everyone take cover!" Shouted Brightheart as he ran for cover. Everyone else did the same as Brightheart's latest creation exploded sending metal shards everywhere. After all the metal debris settled, Brightheart was the first one up to return. "My machine! ITs ruined!" Shuoted Brightheart as he salvaged some of the the broken pieces.

"You could just buil;d another one right Brightheart?" Aqua bear asked nervously placing his paws behind his back smiling nervously. Brightheart turned to him looking very agitated.

"No it can't be rebuilt Aqua bear! The parts and energy needed to get this machine going are not abundant on this planet and are very rare to find." Brightheart explained narrowing his eyes at him. "In other words, that was our only shot of getting Shimmeringstar back. Now unless he finds a way back, there is nothing more we can do." Brightheart said now looking down sadly.

"Brightheart, I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to brake your invention." Aqua bear said trying to explain now feeling bad for what he accidentally did.

"Well you did!" Brightheart said angrily causing Aqua bear to step back with surprise at the raccoons aggravated tone.

"Now calm down Brightheart," Nobleheart explained walking over to him and placing a paw on his shoulder. "Aqua bear didn't mean to ruin your machine."

"I know," Brightheart said looking back at Aqua bear. "But now I'm afraid there's no chance of ever re-opneing the portal."

"ITs all my fault! Now I'll see my big brother again!" Aqua bear took off from the lab covering his face as he fled out of the lab.

"Aqua, wait!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear as she ran out after him. Trueheart was about to follow them till Nobleheart gently placed upon Trueheart's shoulder and shook his from side to side. Trueheart turned and watched, as Lonesomeheart went out the door after Aqua bear.

It was sometime before Lonesomeheart finally found Aqua bear sitting down on their porch in front of their house. He was sitting their withtears falling from his eyes as he had his paws holding his chins as he sniffed sadly. Lonesomeheart came up to him and placed a gentlye paw upon his shoulder.

"It wasn't entirely your fault Aqua."Replied Lonesomeheart bear as she stroked his shoulder lightly. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, butthanks to me Shimmeringstar is gone forever." Aqua bear said in regret as he stood up, and turned and hugged Lonesomeheart sobbing even more now in her arms. "And its all my fault!" He shouted.

"No its not," Replied Lonesomeheart as she hugged him back and rubbed her paws upon his back gently. "It was honest accident. You didn't do it purposefully." She said as she consoled him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I know," He replied. "But even so." He said as he grasped her tighter as Lonesomeheart jsut held him and whispered sounds of reassurance in his ears. "I'll always love you Aqua bear, no matter what you do." She said as she kissed him upon hischeek lightly then rubbed her heads against his softly.

"I love you too," Replied Aqua bear as he hugged her back and kissed on her lips. "But do you think will ever see him again?" He inquired looking Lonesomeheart directly in her eyes.

"I think we will. Just have a little faith. He'll come back someday. I just know it." Lonesomeheart said smiling at him reassuringly.

"Thank you. I feel better now." He said as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He said kising her on the cheek again.

"Your welcome." She said as she smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, no! Not that!" Aqua bear tried to run, but Lonesomeheart tackled him to the ground and began tickling his sides after pinning his arms to the clouds. "NO! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Lonesomeheart dugher paws into his sides.

"You going to stop crying? Or am I going to have to keep this up for awhile?" She teased while smirking at him as she continued tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YES! HAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SSTOP CCRYYING! HAHA!" He said now laughing hysterically. Lonesomeheart bear stopped tickling him and gently kissed him upon his muzzle.

"I love you." She said while looking directly at him as she stroked his chest softly.

"I love you too." Aqua bear said while kissing her back. Those two remained there for sometime alone as no further words were said.

Meanwhile, back in the other world...

"Well...it was nice kowing you." magus said to Shimmeringstar.

"C'mon were not dead yet!" Shimmeringstar replied defiantly.

As the creatures charged in to attack, the battle roar was deafening. Shimmeringstar was moving like a blur saber flashing all around him as the bodies dropped like blades of grass being mowed down, but there seemed to be no letting up, even as Magus dispatched several rows of monsters using his sword, and energy attacks in tandem. The others struggled tofight beyond their fatigue as wave after wave of monsters began to overwhelm them.

While that was going on Sky-heart bear was up in the air deflecting the projectiles that Shadowmere was sending upon the group. Shadowmere looked on, and laughed as he continued to unleash more projectiles,and creatures. Impressive." he said sarcastically. "I didn't think you all would last this long."

"That does it!" Shimmeringstar said to himself.

"Wait... We have to fight him together." Sky-heart said, speaking into Shimmeringstar's mind, then he told Shimmers what they were gonna do, and connected him Magus' mind.

"Magus, Sky-heart says if you can teleport me behind Shadowmere while he distracts hi, we might be able to wipe that conceited grin off his face." Shimmeringstar said through Shy-heart's link. The idea appealedto Magus so he knocked back the creatures surrounding him with a pulse of ether, then on Sky-heart's mark he targeted Joaquin with his ether, and teleported him directly behind Shadowmere, and at the same time Sky-heart launched a small energy blast towards Shadowmere.

"Ha! That puny attack won't hurt me!" Shadowmere scoffed at Sky-heart's blast as he waved his arms across his chestcausing the blast to arc away to the sid, but he never realized whatwas coming.

Shimmeringstar didn't waste anytime taking Shadowmere apart. After slicing through Shadowmere's body in eight different directions, Shimmeringstar scattered the pieces using his power of the heart, but as he did, beams of light shot out of the pieces as they began to come back together.

"Geez! How are we suppose to kill this guy?!" Shimmeringstar said witha glint of worry in his voice. Now re-formed, Shadowmere turned around ever so slowly.

"You must have a death wishm and now you're gonna wish you were already dead!" He roared, then he lunged at Shimmeringstar, and they began connecting punches and kicks, sending shock waves through the air.

As the two continued to trade blowsrelentlessly, their powers seemed evenly matched, but it soon became evident that Shadowmere was stronger. Shadowmere caught both of Shimmeringstar's fists and then launched both feet into Shimmeringstar's chest sending him crashing into the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of dust upon impact.

Meanwhile, at Skyheart's mental command to Brogan, Wolbane, and Zetta; they had formed a triangle around Myra. blocking offthe surrounding creatures to give her a chance to power up and notch an arrow, and charge it with energy, and fired it at Shadowmere. The indigo violet aura around the arrow made it seem like a bright purplr flare as it streaked through the air, and exploded upon impact on Shadowmere's arm.

"You fledging guardians are so weak, did you really think that would hurt me?" Shadowmere said with a ghastly laugh as he turned around. Then, he put forth his hand, and red particles of energy began to gather at the front of his palm.

But before he could initiate his attack, an orange saber blade soared through his arm, followed by his neck. Sky-heart kicked Shadowmere's head clear off his shoulders and then he sliced through his shoulders, then he slived through his torso on both sides in an X-pattern, and scattered the pieces with an outward burst of light shards.

Back on the ground, at about that moment, a portal opened, and a dark robed figure stepped through, and fell on the ground. Sky-heart glanced over, and also nearby, and quickly shadow shifted over to where the figure was. Sky-heart kneeled down, and quickly shadow shifted over to where the figure was. Sky-heart kneeled down, and turned the body over, and then Magus recognized who it was. Dikarn.

"He's dying!" Sky-heart said glancing up at Magus. IN the background Shadowmere had reformed,and he, and Shimmers were trading blows again.

"There's nothing more I can do or him...do what yo will, I hae to go..." Sky-heart said, leaving Magus, and Dikarn to go assist Shimmeringstar against Shadowmere.

"You killed Mel'feir!" Magus said as he tightened hsi grip around the hilt of his ether katana.

"You probably want to kill me..." Dikarn replied through a weak raspy tone,"I don't blame you...but I'm gonna die anyway. I'd rather transfer my essence to you than have it fade into nothingness."

"Why?!" Magus asked with spite.

"I was wrong about everything. Its because of me that all this happened, please just giveme a chance to make things right. I beg of you...for Mel'feir..." Dikarn pleaded.

Magus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth," Because of you, I'll never get to see Mel'feir again...I never even got to say goodbye...he was my mentor, and the closest thing that I knew to a father, and now you want me to forgive you, and let you transfer your essence to me?!" A strange feeling was encroaching upon Magus, like a gentle unction to let go, and forgive Dikarn. Dikarn sensed it too and looked searchingly up towards Magus' face.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked admist with ragged breaths.

"So be it...just hurry." Magus finally replie, then he kneeled, and took Dikarn's arm, placing his hand on his chest.

"Thank you..." Dikarn replied weakly as energy began to cascade down his arm, and flowed Magus' chest, enveloping him from head to foot. Then it was over, and Dikarn's hand slipped down, and Magus let his head down softly. In Magus' mind images of Mel'feir flooded his memory, tracing back to when Dikarn, and Mel'feir were children. And as it sped forward like a blurry dream, Magus' aura exploded to life, crackling rivlets of ether.

Shimmeringstar also felt something different in himself...a strange connection to Magus all of a sudden, and Magus was also beginning torealize the same strange link between them.

"Shimmeringstar, can yo hear me?" Magus said speaking into his mind.

"Yes, but how is this happening? Shimmeringstar replied back via the mental image link.

"I'm not sure, but Dikarn, and Mel'feir were twins right? Maybe where experiencing what they shared." Magus replied.

By now Shadowmere was deadlocked between Shimmeringstar's and Sky-heart's energyblasts as he blasted back at them.

"Fools! You never had a chance against me!" Shadowmere boomed.

"Blah,blah,blah!...Shut up!" Shimmeringstar said as he threw out his double saber, and had it sever at the handle, and then guided both spinning blades to arc towards Shadowmere's arms.

Almost in an instant Shadowmere's body became anink like substance, and dove to the ground, out of the way, and there he resumed his physical form.

"Rraagghh! Die!!!" Shadowmere roared as he unleashed a fierce red blast straight at Magus.

Magus stood calmly, and poised his hand in front a'la the peace sign, and a portal opened before him, and behind Shadowmere. The red energy plowed through, and struck Shadowmere in the back.

"Aaaaieeea!" Shadowmere screamed as the blast knocked him forward, and left him singed and staggering.

With a stoic look on his face Sky-heart acended up, and backwards higher into the air, then his eyes fluxed aglow, and his tummy symbol litup, and a blue outline ofenergy surrounded his form as he directed his hands forward towards Shadowmere. Bands of multi-colored energy wrapped around Shadowmere and pinned him in place, leaving him screaming, and writhing as crackles of energy trckled over him.

Magus and Shimmeringstar looked over to one another ni side glances. A peculiar idea had popped into their minds. It was a variation of a technique Mel'feir, and Dikarn had used before they were divided by the path's of good and evil. Both Shimmeringstar and Magus powered up, and flew bursting headlong towards each other. As their fists connected, their bodies glowed brightly and shifted over until they were superimposed. Then there was a flash of light, and only a lone figure hovered there.

"It is perplexing to see you as one person, but evenmore, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to call you." Sky-heart saidtelepathically to the figure.

"We are M'joa-quinagus...he said speaking in a duo-voiced echo. His hair was flared mixed bunches of black and dark blue, and his eyes had a bright indigo glow, and his apparrel was composed halfway of Magus', and Shimmeringstar's attire.

"Getthe others out of here, and move as fast as you can." He told Sky-heart.

"W...what?" Sky-heart mumbled hesitating.

"M'joa-quinagus brought his palm up formiga small dark sphere with a bright blue merlite star Shimmering within.

"Go!!!" He yelled, looking angrily at Sky-heart, then he took aim on Shadowmere, walking right up to his face.

"Nooooooo!!!" Shadowmere's screamed poured out justas Sky-heart took off, and M;joa-quinagus released the blast, unleashing massive levels of pure ethereal energy. Sky-heart snatchedup the others, and flew with his aura blazing as he glanced back, watching the creatures scattered on the ground become vaporized as the energy spread out, and enveloped the area. The clouds in the sky above parted, and were blown back as the blast continued to swell. Sky-heart continued on, trying to out run the blast, as the energy kept pace right behind him, with bright bluelight shimmering through the mottled dome like spere. Finally as the swell ebbed, Sky-heart stopped. and-turned around, setting the others gently upon the ground. Then he fell to his knees feeling robbed of his constitution.

"Nooo... You didn't have to sacrifice yourself!" He muttered in a grieved tone as he struck the ground with frustration.

"Hey...what's that?" Brogan said, pointing to the dome of energy. A faint speck was moving out from the bright sphere.

"Oh no...how...how could he survive that?! There's no way!" Sky-heart thought as he felt despair setting in.

But then...as the figure stepped out further they were even more astounded while the energy receded int the background, M'joa-quinagus propped one hand on his hip, and he put the other one out showing the v sign for victory. Everyone began cheering, fand rejoicing, overjoyed, and very relieved at the turnout of events. Shortly , Magus and Shimmeringstar shifted apart, and stood side by side still in their victory pose, looking confused.

"What in the workd just happened?" Magus explained.

"I think its better if we don't try to figure it out." Shimmeringstar replied as he dusted himself off, glad to be himself again.

Meanwhile, back at Redemptionheart's office, Redemptionheart went to go check up on Jake and saw that he was awake sitting up as she entered the room with some food for Jake to eat.

"Good! Your awake!" Redemptionheart bear said with a smile as she gave Jake a hungry man with steak and mashed potatoes along with other assorted vegetables. "Here, eat up. This will help you to recover."

"Thanks." Jake said as he took the food from her alongwith some utensils.

"So Jake, how are yo feeling?" Redemptionheart bear inquired.

"Good," Replied Jake. "But still in pain." He said as he grasped he wrapped shoulder.

"That's going to be the case for the next week or two," The multi-colored bear explained. "So take it easy and lay off your training then." Jake grumbled but nodded for he loved to train. It was just then, that they heard soem knocking atthe front door. "I'll be right back." She said as she got up and ran to the door to see who it was. She opened the door to see Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear. "Oh, its you again. Come on in. Jake is awake now." She said with a smile lettingthe two in.

"Thank you." Aqua bear replied as he entered with Lonesomeheart bear holdong hands with her. Redemptionheart led them back to the room where Jake was and she leftthem alone while she went off to tend to other things.

"So Jake, how's the shoulder feeling?" Asked Lonesomeheart.

"Better, but still in pain." Jake said explaining as he ate his food along with some water that he just got himself.

"So that means no sword training for awhile now?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Yes, unfortunately," Jake mused out loud. "So what's up you two?" Jake inquired.

"Oh nothing much, just a little mishap at Brightheart's lab is all." Lonesomeheart said as Aqua bear lowered his head in shame. "But, other than that, things are going good." Lonesomeheart explained.

"So Jake, have you considered training to be a caring guardian?" Aqua bear inquired throwing the unexpected question right at Jake.

"Oh ah," Jake stammered. 'No, why do you ask?"

"Because yo fought well out there today," Lonesomeheart bear explained. "You handled yourself well." She said smiling at Jake causing him to flush with embarrassment.

"Oh, um, thanks." He said looking down at his plate of food while he ate it. "I might consider it later on as I get better." He replied. It remained quiet for awhile till Trueheart and Nobleheart unexpectedly showed up.

"Hi Jake!" Trueheart said in greeting waving at him. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine I guess." Jake replied getting tired of being asked that question.

"Thanks for rescuing everyone." Nobleheart replied. "You did a heck of a job." He praised.

"Ah, it was nothing," Jake replied back as if ashamed of recieving of the praise. "Besides, I had to help out my little buddy here." Jake said as he grabbed Aqua bear around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Thanks for rescuing us Jake. You truly are a friend to us." Aqua bear said as Jake let him loose. "And for that you deserver you a hug!" Aqua bear leaped on him and hugged him rubbing his cheek against Jake's while Jake showed a expression of surprise. Then everyone looked at Jake as if they were expecting something.

"Oh, what the hell!" Jake said as he placed his utensils down on the serving tray and hugged Aqua bear back wrapping his arms around the little marine bear.

"Aww! Isn't that cute!" Trueheart bear said looking at the two with a smile. After a brief moment of the two hugging, they let go of one another and Jake continued to eat.

After they all visited for a brief time, they all said there good byes as they all left the clinic, but Jake stayed in Redemptionheart's care for at least one more night before he'd return to Lonesomeheart's and Aqua bear's care. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both walked home briefly talking aboutthe grin situation concerning Shimmeringstar.

"So do you think he'll ever return to us?" Aqua bear inquired.

"I don't Aqua bear, Lonesomeheart said with a shrug. "But no matter how bleak things may look, we mustn't give up hope." She explained. "We must have faith that some day, he will return to us."

"I hope so." Aqua bear said looking down to the ground with Lonesomeheart gently placing a arm around his shoulders as they walked home together and turned in together for that night.

Now, back at Magus' world after the battle, Shimmeringstar was now back at the location where the portal was and talked with his fellow comrades along with Sky-heart bear.

"So you say your not from this world?" Replied Sky-heart bear telepathically to Shimmeringstar and had everyone connected, so they all could speak together.

"Yes," Shimmeringstar said. "I'm from this planet called earth." Shimmeringstar said explaining. "Their are bears that look just like you from where I come from." He telepathically communicated back.

"Really?" Sky-heart asked, but didn't ask any further questions as he looked at the teleporter hub.

Epilogue: Thereafter, everyone rested for a few dayswhile Sky-heart bear worked to repair the damaged translocation hub so Shimmeringstar could get back home. Sky-heart went back to the lower ruins of the temple, and retrieved the power orbs that had been used to keep him in stasis, and with them he was able to reactivate the portal back to earth. As everyone lined up to see Shimmeringstar off, he turned to Sky-heart, and asked him to come with him.

"You could see your descendants, and you don't need to stay here anymore..." Shimmeringstar said to him.

Sky-heart turned to Magus, and the others. "You are the guardians of this planet now... take care of the people, and each other." He said with a wave.

"Oh, I almost forgot...Magus...here." Shimmeringstar said handing a small booklet to him.

"What is this?" Magus asked him.

"Just promise you'll read it," Shimmeringstar replied, as he extended his forearm to Magus to say farewell. Magus reached out to complete the forearm to forearm embrace, and he nodded with a wry smile.

"Farewell friend... til we meet again..." Magus told him.

"Audios amigo." Shimmeringstar said.

"What?" Magus said confused.

"It means, "goodbye friend." Shimmeringstar explained as he shook his forearm one last time firmly as the two looked one another in the eye for a brief moment till Shimmeringstar turned, and stepped through the crackling portal followed by Sky-heart, and the portal eye closed with a fizzle of energy.

Meanwhile, just off in the woods outside, near where the battle ended, a black raven glided off from a tree branch, and flew into the horizon as the upper limb of the sun disappeared below the line of visage.

Back on earth at No-heart's castle, No-heart was with his old alliance once again and had gathered them altogether once again.

"So why are we hear again Noheart and why should we help you?" Sneered Dr. Fright as he sat at a nearby table.

"Don't you see Dr.? Can't you feel it? Anybody?" Noheart said looking around the room but no one gave an answer. "Fine, I'll just have to explain it. Do you since my former apprentice?" He asked. They all nodded no. "That's exactly it! He's been missing now for the last few days now."

"So what do you want us to about it?" Said a apethetic Sour Sam.

"It means this is your opportunity to invade Carelot once again," No heart said with a booming voice. "With Shimmeringstar out of the way, will be able to dispose of the carebears easily and those wretched caring guardians!" He mused laughing evilly. "Don't you see? This is our chance to put an end to the carebear family forever if we work together one last time." He explained.

"Okay, but afterwards its every villain for himself!" Dr. Fright pronnounced.

"Fair enough! But not till each and one last one of those carebears are destroyed!" Noheart pronnounced.

"Then I'll finally have my revenge!" Vowed the former Vizior of Wonderland as all the villains laughed together for a brief moment then grew silent. "This will be like taking candy from a baby!" With that, they all exited out of Noheart's castle to invade Carelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Love Over Comes All

The carebears had just given up all hope after Brightheart's experiment failed to re-open the portal in San Diego where Shimmeringstar had disappeared.

"Where never going to get him back," Trueheart said with despair lowering her head. "I miss him so much."

"We all do Trueheart," Replied Nobleheart. "We all do." He said one more time but in a whisper this time as he held her close to himself as she sobbed in his arms.

"Truehearrt! Nobleheart!" Shouted Braveheart lion as he threw the doors open and entered the lab breathing heavily.

"What is it Braveheart?" Inquired Nobleheart as he still held Trueheart in his arms..

"We are under attack! Noheart and several of his followers are headed this way!" He shouted.

"Who's with him?" Inquired Nobleheart.

"Practically the whole villians alliance cept for Coldheart." The lion replied.

"Braveheart, sound the alarm and have everyone assemble in front of the hall of hearts." Nobleheart said in instruction. "Also, find Jake, Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear. We need their help if were too counter this attack!" Braveheart saluted and left the lab.

"Do you really think we can win against those odds?" Brightheart inquired. "Without Shimmeringstar?" He gulped.

"Don't know Brightheart," Nobleheart replied with a straight face. "But we have to try. For everyone's sake..." He said tightening his grip on Trueheart. "C'mon Trueheart! Our family needs us!." Trueheart nodded while drying up her tears while clinging close to Nobleheart as they left the lab for the hall of hearts.

Lonesomeheart, Aqua, and Jake were the first ones their while everyone else came in after at the hall of hearts and assembled outside. After everyone was present and accounted for, they got the attention of everyone as they all sat down on the clouds while Nobleheart and Trueheart stood standing addressing the assembly.

"Aqua, and Lonesomeheart, we need you to lead in the front lines taking on the bad guys with your sabers while the rest of us try and give you cover with our stares," Nobleheart explained as they both nodded.

"Hey? What about me?" Jake asked raising his hand. "What am I suppose to do to help?" He asked a little annoyed that he wasn't being instructed on what to do and a bit jealous that he wasn't being thrown up to the front with his two pals.

"Jake, we know your injured still and are recovering. How could you possibly help us with you in that state?" Nobleheart inquired.

"I agree with Nobleheart," Trueheart said nodding. "Jake is best served staying out of this battle which is most unfortunate because we really could have used his help." She said looking at Jake with pity. This infuriated Jake as he stood up in protest.

"Now see here you two! I've come too far now to be denied the chance of a lifetime too..." It was just then his hands began glowing a bright green until eventually all around his body his green aura flowed out of him everywhere. "not help when you guys need me the most! You were there for me and I'm NOT SITTING THIS ONE OUT! IF I HAVE TO CRAWL TO BE PART OF THIS THEN SO BE IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs expecting this to anger Nobleheart and Trueheart. But instead, he saw the shocked looks upon their faces as they stared at him open mouthed. "Now don't go take it like that!?" Jake said a bit worried that he hurt their feelings.

"Jake, look at yourself," Trueheart replied. "Your body is all covered in green." She said. He thought she was smoking something but then took a look at his hands first and noticed it too.

"What the %$#%!" Jake shouted as he just now noticed his entire body was enfluxed in green. "What the #%& is happpening to me!" Jake shouted as everyone continued to bear witness. All the green energy eventually made its way to Jake's left shoulder and turned a brighter green as all the energy was now focused there. After one moment of this, the green energy aura dissipated.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Redemptionheart bear said as she came up to him concerned.

"What just happened to me?" Jake said as he looked over at his shoulder and reached for it.

"What are you doing?" Redemptionheart bear said with great concern as Jake ripped the wrappings apart and tore a piece of his shirt off. Everyone looked at Jake in disbelief. "Jake? Your wound! Its almost fully recovered." Redemptionhear bear said as she stepped up to him and got a closer look at it from the front and back of it. "How did you heal yourself so quickly?" She said amazed.

"I don't know," Jake replied but quickly returned to his point. "I'm ready to fight now along side with you." Jake said as he directed this at Nobleheart and Trueheart who looked at one another briefly then back to Jake.

"Jake, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. This battle could very well be our last." Trueheart said with many of the carebears gulping and shuttering.

"I'd fight along side with you again if it meant the last thing I'd do," Jake vowed with fire in his eyes. "It would also be an honor to fight along side your family once again." Jake replied bravely. Nobleheart walked up to Jake and placed his paw upon Jake's right shoulder. "Whether for life or death, I will fight with you to defend Carelot."

"Thanks Jake." Nobleheart replied with a smile as the carebears all roared with cheers. "Then let us prepare and stand together! You'll be joining your two friends, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear up in the front then." Nobleheart declared while Jake nodded, determined to defend his friends. As Nobleheart and Trueheart walked away and went away for preparation, Jake felt something grab his waist. Jake looked down and rolled his eyes as he saw Aqua bear hugging him as he typically did.

"That was so brave of you Jake," Praised Aqua bear running his paw on his leg. "But, how are you going to fight without a sword?" Aqua asked. Jake realized he had a point abd began to panick.

"I umm." Stammered Jake.

"With this!" Brightheart said as he walked in front of Jake displaying a green hilt with several hearts around the pummel.

"What's this?" Jake asked as he grasped it. "A happy meal toy?"

"Its a caring saber," Brightheart replied with a chuckle. "I was working on that in secret hoping to complete that for you before you went back down to earth." Brightheart explained. "When I saw your battle with Lonesomeheart, I could see by the look in your eyes that you wanted one. So I made one for you." He explained.

"Well, how thoughtful of you. But does it work?" Jake said as he accidentally turned it on revealing a single lined beam of green energy which hummed out at about five feet. "Cool! It does work!" Jake said as he turned to Brightheart smiling cheesily. Brightheart smiled back.

"I'm glad to see that it works." Brightheart replied. "Now you can fight along side with us!" Brightheart said giving Jake a thumbs up.

"Hey, but what about my real sword?" Jake asked as his smile left his face.

"The one that Coldheart broke in the forest of feelings? I could try repairing it," Brightheart offered as he looked to Jake. "But I'll need the broken sword to repair it." He said.

"Thanks Brightheart," Jake said as he deactivated his saber. "But now, I have work to do!" He said looking serious as he walked away putting his saber away in his right hand pocket as he went with his two pals and got ready for battle.

After a few moments of preparation, everyone was now in position with Jake, Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear up in the front. it was just then that they saw Noheart's purple tornado leading several of the other villains who traveled in contraptions similar to beastly's bike like tub with two in each. They watched as they landed in the open area where the carebears stood about thirty feet away. There stood, Dr. Fright, Sour Sam, The Vizior with his infamous rat army that numbered to about thirty, along with Shreeky and Beastly who stood behind Lord Noheart who earlier reconciled with their leader and forgave him for what he did to them fusing them together.

"So, you prepared for our attack aye," Noheart said jeeringly. "Well it doesn't matter, without your precious Shimmeringstar you'll all be crushed underneath me like the little insects that you are!" He declared stomping one of his feet for emphasis which boomed causing some of the clouds to shake violently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Noheart," Replied Nobleheart. "You'll never defeat the carebear family so long as we stand together against you, caring will always rain supreme!" Nobleheart declared boldly although he could sense the fears in the ranks of the bear's and cousins. Noheart laughed mockingly.

"And you'll have to get through me first!" Jake declared stepping up to the front while activating his saber.

"What's this!" Noheart declared with surprise. "Another caring guardian!" He mused.

"No! But I'm going to give you a hell of a time and rearrange your face!" Jake said as he stepped up causing the clouds to shake violently for a time this time sending fear and uncertainty upon the rats and some of their leaders. Nobleheart breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the courage restored upon the faces of his family.

"Jake, be careful!" Lonesomeheart warned concerned for his safety. "These are no ordinary villians." She said with warning. Jake just looked at her with anger and narrowed eyes. Lonesomeheart could see Jake was not in the listening mood as he looked back at his enemies.

"You challenge the mighty Noheart!" He mused as he reached out with one hand and fired purple energy at Jake which he easily blocked with his saber till it dissipated.

"EAHAAAAA!" Jake Shouted as he ran ahead and charged after Noheart by himself.

"Jake! Wait!" Shouted Lonesomeheart. Too late. Jake was already fighting Noheart saber to saber as he swung at him with a over head strike which Noheart blocked easily with his own red saber.

"You do have courage boy I'll give you that much," Noheart said while he parried another sword attack from Jake's saber. "But that alone will not save you or the carebears!" With that, he grabbed Jake's wrist and lit him up with purple lightning point blank in the chest causing Jake to scream out in pain.

"JAKE!" Shouted Aqua bear with concern and was about to run out there but was stopped by Lonesomeheart when she grabbed his right wrist with her paw. "Let me go! I must help Jake!" He shouted as he wriggled free of her grip and came charging in. Lonesomeheart sighed as she looked back to Trueheart and Nobleheart.

"Give us cover!" She shouted as she also charged in after Aqua bear.

"ATTACK!" Noheart said while continually blasting Jake. The rats were the first to move in, but Aqua bear easily dodged their kicks and punches and sent them flying away using the heart. He made his way through grabbed his saber and attempted a strike at one of Noheart's hands. It was blocked by another red saber just before his saber could make contact. He turned and looked to see that it was Dr. Fright.

"This time, you won't be so lucky bear," Dr. Fright said as he parried away Aqua's saber. "Now we will finish what we started at Coldheart's castle and I shall have my revenge for what you did to me!" Aqua bear jumped out of the way as Dr. Fright hit the ground with a over head strike. Aqua stood up after rolling to his left and faced his opponent.

"Get out of my way Fright! Its not you I'm after!" Aqua bear said irritated as he stood prepared for any attack.

"AHHH!" Jake continued to scream as he was still being blasted by Noheart.

In other action, Lonesomeheart was dodging several punches and kicks from the rats. Though she easily could have made mince meat of them with her saber, she fought them unarmed hand to hand and sent several of them away with her own kicks and punches knocking some of them out. After doing that for a time, some of the rats stood back growling and snapping there teeth at her. She looked at her paws for a moment. "So, all that training that Shimmeringstar showed me does work." She said with a twisted looking smile. "Who wants to be the next to fall!" She said while looking at several of the rats with her eyes narrowed stepping back into her fighting stance.

"What are you waiting for you fools! Get her!" Shouted the rat king. Three of them came charging against her. She punched one in the stomach hard causing him to lose his breath him while kicking another in the face with a round house kick while landing on her feet. But she wasn't able to recover in time as the third rat recovered in time and grabbed her from the tuft of her fur behind her neck.

"Gotcha!" He shouted presenting his catch to the rat king.

"STARE!" Shouted Tenderheart as he stared along with others hitting the rat from the side sending him into a cloud bank while Lonesomeheart flipped over on her feet and gave Tenderheart's a thumbs up but quickly returned to fighting knocking several of the rats down with her punches and kicks. While the rest of the carebears and cousins covered her flanks staring the rats down.

Aqua bear was now locked head to head as Dr. Fright and Aqua bear now stood evenly matched strength for strength with gritted teeth trying to out power the other.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we've met," Said Dr. Fright. "But its going to take more than that to beat me dolphin bear!"

"Strength isn't everything," Aqua bear said while grimacing. "And the name's Aqua bear!" He said while he broke the lock by leaning back allowing himself to be thrown back by Dr. Fright's force causing him to land on his back.

"Now I've got you!" Dr. Fright mocked as he raised his hands above his head raising his saber intending to strike down as he was walking up.

"No, I've got you!" He said with a smirk across his face as he quickly cupped his hands together while glowing a bright white and thrusted them forward. "Dolphin ice!" He shouted unleashing a white beam of shimmering energy hitting Dr. Fright in his chest with ice enveloping his whole body immobilizing him along with his red saber. Aqua bear got up and smiled at his handy work. "See? I told you strength isn't everything." Aqua bear said with a wry smile.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dr, Fright said with a muffled voice with the ice gagging his mouth closed. Aqua bear ignored him and continued on to help Jake. Aqua bear charged up his energy with his hands cupped together, but this time they glowed a bright red.

"Take this Noheart! Dolphin fire!" Shouted Aqua bear as he unleashed his attack pushing his paws together forward unleashing a fiery beam of energy. By the time Noheart turned around and looked, it was too late, as he was hit by the blast setting his cloak on fire. Jake's body to hit the ground while Noheart ran around shouting in pain. Aqua bear walked over to Jake's side. " Jake? Are you okay?" But before Jake could answer, the bear yelped in pain as he felt something blast him from behind. He turned to look and it was Shreeky standing with her mirror still smoking. "Shreeky!" Aqua bear shouted with anger as he stood up to counter attack. But he was stopped short as Sour Sam took hold of his arms, threw him down to the ground, and sat on him. "UGG!" Shouted Aqua bear as he felt his body being crushed like a grape.

"Now you shall be destroyed and die slowly!" Shouted Sour Sam as he applied more weight to Aqua bear's back. "And while were at it, how about some crabby apple pie?" He said while reaching down with a pie in front of Aqua's face while Aqua threw his head from side to side.

"Help!" Shouted Aqua bear.

Lonesomeheart heard Aqua bear;s cry. "Aqua!" She shouted. She turned and made quick work of the remaining rats and flew by them using the heart and leaped at Sour Sam wrapping her legs around his throat while placing her paws over his eyes. "See how you like being choked!" Lonesomeheart said as she continually squeezed him mercilessly around his neck while he swung his arms every which way dropping the pie. Sour Sam fell unconscious as his body hit the clouds beneath. "Doesn't feel very good does it!" She said as she let Sour Sam go then ran to aid Aqua bear. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she knelt by him.

"No! I think he broke my ribs." Aqua said barely being able to breath not being able to stand. "But dont worry about me. Go help Jake!" He instructed.

"Okay, but I'll be back for you." She promised as she went to Jake's side. "Jake?" She said as she saw Jake awake with purple lightning still cackling around his body. "Jake get up we need you!" She said to him desperately.

"I-I-Cant!" He said. "P-a-r-a-l-y-z-e-d!" He said as he still shook from the shocking attack he felt earlier. "GO! Help the carebears!" He instructed.

"But what about you?" Lonesomeheart said concerned. But before she could say or do anything, the Vizior picked her up by the scruff of her fur behind her neck and hit her hard in the gut. She grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes writhing in pain.

"Now for my revenge!" Shouted the evil Vizior as he threw her up in the air and hit her with a blast of energy from his hand sending her crashing all the way back to the ranks of the other carebears breaking up their stare formation. "Enough playing around you fools! Surround them!" The remaining rats stood up and went after the rest of the carebears. The carebears tried there best to fight back, but without the help of the caring guardians and Jake to help out, they were all easily subdued and were now surrounded while they were all thrown to a circular dog pile now laying on there backs with Jake, and the two caring guardians. It was just then that No heart had just recovered and was now in the front facing Nobleheart and Trueheart.

"See? I was right! Without Shimmeringstar to protect you your now all doomed!' He said laughing evilly. "And now the carebear family will be no more! Now prepare to meet your doom with our ultimate attack!" No heart signaled for the leaders to watch and observe and make sure that none of them escaped. "Now you will all pay for standing in my way! You will all die a slow and painful death!" Several of the bears hugged one another while Noheart stretched out his arms and sent purple lightning out striking them all at once with high intensity as they cried out. "SOON! You'll all be dead and I No heart will rule the rule!" He said while laughing menacingly pouring out his wrath while his allies stepped back and enjoyed the scene with twisted smiling faces.

It was just then that a portal flashed open right in front of No heart causing him to stop his attack. "What's this?" He said as two bodies came walking out of it. One a bear the other a human. He did not recognize either of them at first, till he took a closer look at the human, "YOU!" He shouted as he stopped his attack, got out his saber and struck at the human. The human quickly blocked his attack with his own duo saber. "No! I will not be denied my chance to destroy the carebears!" He shouted pushing harder against his blade trying to over power the human. It was just then that Trueheart and Nobleheart looked up and saw who it was.

"Shimmeringstar!" They both shouted in unison.

"You'll never destroy them Noheart!" Shouted Joaquin as he stood up and easily matched him strength for strength. "Not so long as I'm alive! Sky-heart!" Before he could finish, Sky-heart had already placed a shield around the pile of carebears with his eyes flashing. "If you want the carebears, you'll have to get through me first!" Challenged Shimmeringstar as he thrusted Noheart backwards and pushed him away using the heart.

"Shimmeringstar? Is, Is that really you?" Wish bear said looking right at him.

"It sure is." Shimmeringstar said with a uncharacterisitic smile glancing back at the teal bear. "But we have some uninvited guests we need ot take care of first!" With that he charged right into the rats as the carebears cheered him on. Shimmers sliced some of them in half with his duo saber causing blood and rat guts to fly everywhere. Some of the rats now looked at Shimmeringstar fearfully as he reset himself in front of Trueheart and Nobleheart. "Who's next!" Challenged Shimmeringstar looking over at them. The rats backed off cowering from his prowess.

"Shimmeringstar! What are you doing?" Trueheart said crying out.

"Huh? What does it look like I'm doing, I'm defending you!" Shimmeringstar said still focused on the enemies.

"You must not kill them!" Trueheart warned.

"Why not? They are the ones who are attacking us!" Shimmeringstar said defensively as he turned and faced Trueheart.

"But you mustn't kill!" Trueheart warned.

"Why?" Contested Shimmeringstar narrowing his eyes at Trueheart.

"Because.---" Trueheart said just before being interrupted.

"What are you waiting for yo numskulls? Attack!" Shouted the Vizior.

"I'm not going to attack him." Said one rat.

"Me neither!"

"If you want him, why don't you go and attack him yourself!" Said the Rat King defiantly which some of the rats nodded in agreement.

"What did you say?" Stammered the Vizier as he walked up to the rat King.

"You heard him," Said someone.

"Who dares say that?" The Vizior said as he shot around looking at his rat army.

"I did!" Said a determined Shimmeringstar. "Unless your afraid to take me on!" Challenged Shimmeringstar.

"I'm not afraid of nobody!" Shouted the Vizior.

"Then, come, face me!" Said Shimmeringstar as he stepped up challenging the Vizior. The Vizior smiled and activated his red saber in his right hand with a hum as the sword reflected red.

"You'll regret ever challenging me boy!" The Vizior said as he shot in with a over head strike.

"Somehow I just don't think I'll regret anything." He said a bit cocky as he side stepped the swipe and countered with one of his own which the Vizior blocked and parried away.

"We shall see boy! This duel will be to the death!" With that he swung harder and faster at Shimmeringstar. His attacks were either countered, parried, or side stepped by a more faster and confident Shimmeringstar. The Vizior grew angry with each passing moment so he tried a magic attack with his arm stretched out sending Shimmeringstar a consistant white beam of energy. Shimmeringstar dodged the attack and moved in quickly striking down hard with his duo saber. The Vizior barely blocked it but Shimmers followed up with continous blows till the Vizior lost his saber, and now had Shimmeringstar's saber right in his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Said the Vizior impatiently as he fell to his knees. "Finish it!" He said to Shimmeringstar. Shimmeringstar lifted his saber up his saber with one blade aiming down.

"Shimmeringstar don't!" Shouted Trueheart. But her plea fell on deaf ears as the duo blade struck down hard and fast right into the Viziors chest.

"Wish granted!" Shimmeringstar said as he plunged the sword out of his chest whilst the Vizior fell to the ground with red blood escaping his body.

"What have you done?!" Nobleheart said with shock and disbelief.

"My duty." Shimmeringstar said coldly as the carebears stared at Shimmeringstar in disbelief.

"Enough of this charade!" Shouted Noheart as he aimed and struck the ice away from Dr. Fright who now stood free. "All leaders, focus your attacks on Shimmeringstar! We must avenge our fallen comrade!" Shimmeringstar just swayed side to side with his hand out stretched tauntingly ready for action.

"Carebears give Shimmeringstar cover!" Commanded Nobleheart as they quickly got into there stare formation single file.

"But Nobleheart! He killed the Vizier!" Trueheart protested.

"Yes," Acknowledged Nobleheart. "But he's still a family member and we must back him." Nobleheart said while carebears formed single file in there stare formation next to the two elders while Sky-Heart bear leaped over the other carebears and now stood side by side with Shimmeringstar. The two had become fast friends in the few days they had together back in Edron while the hub was repaired.

"Mind if I join the party?" He said out loud.

"You can talk?" Shimmeringstar said amazed and surprised. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He said as he now glanced at the Sky blue bear who stood poised with his single blue saber humming in front of him. Sky-Heart didn't answer as Dr. Fright came charging in after along with Shreeky and Beastly. Shimmeringstar blocked a over head strike by Dr. Fright and were both now pushing against one another in a strength contest.

"Take this Shimmeringstar!" Shouted Shreeky as she aimed and fired a beam of white energy from her magic mirror. It was blocked by Sky-Heart's saber just a few feet away from Shimmeringstar. "What!" Shouted Shreeky not liking this one bit.

"Thanks Sky-Heart bear." Shimmeringstar said appreciatively as he grunted and heaved with a powerful thrust overpowering his opponent sending him backwards down onto his back.

"Get out of the way bear!" Shreeky demanded as she sent blast after blast at Sky-Heart bear who easily blocked each one, and even sent a few of them back at her which Shreeky had to jump to avoid.

"Not on your life little girl," Sky-Heart bear said as he stood defiantly in front of her. "You'll have to defeat me!" Shreeky grimaced gritting her teeth. This bear was really starting to annoy her. Beastly now stood by her side uncertain of what to do next.

In other action, Dr. Fright and Shimmeringstar were now striking at one another head to head. Shimmeringstar made quick work of him disarming him and had the hot pink side or his duo saber just inches away from Dr. Fright's face.

"Surrender! You can't win!" Shimmeringstar said to him as he nodded and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Please, don't kill me!" Dr. Fright begged.

"Are you going to return and attack the carebears again?" Inquried Shimmeringstar.

"No, I won't." He promised with sweat running down his face with his knees knocking together.

"Go and never return here ever again!" Shimmeringstar said to him as he nodded, turn and ran. Wish bear stood by Tenderheart bear and leaned over and whispered to him.

"Doesn't look like those two will be needing our help at all," Replied Wish bear. "There doing really well just on there own." She said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tenderheart agreed with a smile. "Its nice to have Shimmeringstar back."

The rats retreated in haste, Shreeky and Beastly now were also retreating since Sky-Heart bear ran his saber through her mirror rendering it useless. Now there stood only No-heart facing the rest of the carebears and Shimmeringstar.

"Looks like you lost again Noheart," Said a defiant Shimmeringstar. "I suggest you make a strategic retreat and try again some other time." He said with a mocking smile.

"You'll pay for this Shimmeringstar!" Shouted Noheart back. "Nobody mocks me and get's away with it!"

"Then come and back some of that talk!" Shimmeringstar said as he took a step forward challenging the sorcerer. Noheart narrowed his eyes and now saw that he was indeed all alone.

"Some other time will finish this duel. I bid thee farewell for now! But beware! I will have my revenge!" He vowed as he struck his arms down with two lightning bolts transforming him to a tornado. "And when I do I shall defeat you----Shimmeringstar!" He said as he took off into the sky.

"I look forward to it weakling!" Shimmeringstar said still mocking Noheart as he watched Noheart finally disappear into the sky. The carebears all cheered and joined Sky-heart bear and Shimmeringstar.

"Yay! You did it!" Shouted Wish bear as she ran up to Shimmeringstar and hugged him tightly.

"We did it." Shimmeringstar corrected her gently as he picked up and held her closely. "But now Aqua bear needs our help."

"And Jake, don't forget about Jake." Protested Lonesomeheart bear.

"Who's Jake?" Inquired Shimmeringstar. That question was soon answered as he saw some of the other carebears attend to him as they carried him off to Redemptionheart bear's clinic for electrical burns.

Shimmeringstar and Sky-Heart bear returned and attended to Aqua bear.

"Aqua bear, are you alright?" Inquired Shimmeringstar as he kneeled down by his side.

"No, I think my ribs are broken." He replied as he called Redemptionheart bear over. She now sat beside him and began to feel his body for any broken ribs. She stopped suddenly as Aqua bear winced when she touched the side of his tummy.

"We need to get him to my office so that I can take some X-rays." Redemptionheart bear stated plainly. Shimmeringstar nodded and gently held him in his arms after slowly scooping him up in his arms.

"Thanks big brother." Aqua bear said witih a smile after placing a affectionate paw on Shimmeringstar's shoulder. "I'm glad your back with us."

"So am I. But relax now." Shimmeringstar instructed as he carried him all the way to Redemptionheart bear's office with all the carebears following him from behind. After they got there, Shimmeringstar placed him gently down on a bed.

"Thank you." Aqua bear said reaching over to hug him.

"Your welcome," Replied Shimmeringstar as he bent over and hugged him back. After they broke apart, Redemptionheart bear shewed Shimmeringstar out of her office as she proceeded to examine him.

"Now stay still and relax Aqua bear," Redemptionheart bear instructed. "I'm going to take some X-Rays and give you some pain medication thereafter." Aqua bear nodded and layed still as Redemptionheart bear went to work.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Trueheart, Nobleheart, Sky-Heart, and Lonesomeheart remained while the rest of the carebear family waited outside. Shimmeringstar just entered the room and they all stood up to meet him.

"Is my Aqua bear going to be alright?" Lonesomeheart inquired with a worried look.

"He should be," Shimmeringstar said calmly. "But all we can do now is wait for the results."

"Well that's good to know," Replied Lonesomeheart. She just then realized that Shimmeringstar was back as it came back to her remembrance after everything that happened. After a brief moment of silence.... "Hey Shimmers were glad your back." Lonesomeheart said with a smile.

"So am I," Replied Shimmeringstar.

"Who's your friend here?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear. But before Shimmeringstar could answer, Nobleheart interrupted.

"Um, we don't mean to brake up the reunion or anything, but can you and Sky-Heart bear please leave us alone with Shimmers so we can talk in private?"

"Why?" Lonesomeheart bear asked looking puzzled.

"Because it concerns Shimmeringstar's future with us." Replied Nobleheart.

"Did he do something wrong?" Lonesomeheart bear inquired. Nobleheart shot her a warning look this was quiet serious, so not wanting to test his patience further...

"C'mon Sky-Heart bear let's go outside for awhile." Replied Lonesomeheart bear. Sky-Heart bear nodded as he followed her outside now leaving the two elders and Shimmeringstar alone in the waiting room.

"Thanks Lonesomeheart." Nobleheart yelled after them as the two left.

"Something wrong Nobleheart?" Asked Shimmeringstar concerned.

"Yes," Nobleheart replied. "Its about the rats you killed earlier along with the Vizier." Nobleheart said bluntly. Shimmeringstar began to feel uneasy as a quisiness took over at the pit of his stomach.

"What about them?" Shimmeringstar replied managing to hide his fear and uncertainty from his face trying to see where this was going.

"You know we don't condone that type of behavior." He stated plainly. "The last member of this family that killed someone was Impulsive heart bear. He was exiled for murdering a human." Nobleheart explained with alot more seriousness in his voice as Trueheart also expressed concern.

"So what are you saying?" Shimmeringstar said abit defensively as his stomach began to churn uneasily as mixed feelings of fear, anger and sadness flooded his mind.

"Were considering the best course of action that should be taken for your actions. Replied Nobleheart horse.

"So your going to exile me?" Shimmeringstar asked with his voice quivering.

"We're not sure what were going to do yet,: Replied Nobleheart narrowing his eyes at Shimmeringstar. "But one thing is certain, we can't just let this go unpunished." Nobleheart said without compassion or any emotion.

"Trueheart, don't tell me your in agreement with him?" Shimmeringstar inquired with his eyes now beginning to glisten.

"I'm afraid so Shimmers." Replied Trueheart with her eyes glistening as well.

"We have to consider the best course of action for the well being of the whole carebear family and not just one person's." Nobleheart retorted.

"Shimmeringstar were so sorry we have to do this." Trueheart said reaching out to him. But Shimmers quickly reacted turning his head aside stopping Trueheart from touching him. After a very uneasy moment passed, Shimmeringstar finally broke the silence.

"How could you even consider such a thing after everything we've been through together?" Shimmeringstar shouted with his eyes now glistening with tears. "Also Trueheart you promised me you'd always be there for me and never leave me!"

"Shimmeringstar, I..." Trueheart said now looking guilty and sad.

"You know what? I was better off in the other world. Perhaps it would have been best I never came back! I bet that would make you happy now wouldn't it" Shimmeringstar said as he shot up covering his face and ran out of the clinic.

"Shimmeringstar, comeback!" Trueheart pleaded. But her plea fell on deaf ears as he took off running to his home while the rest of the carebears looked at him shocked and perplexed as he completely ignored them running away from them. Wish bear also saw the whole thing and ran after him.

"Hey wait Wish bear! Let me come with you!" Lonesomeheart said. But before she could go, Sky-Heart bear grabbed her by her left paw shaking his head in disapproval.

"Give him time lass, he'll come around." Replied Sky-heart bear. Lonesomeheart looked on distressed about this. She could feel Shimmeringstar's sadness enveloping him through the heart. "First my friend Jake, then Aqua, now this?" She said as a tear escaped her eye.

Meanwhile, Shimmeringstar was running too his home not realizing he was being followed. He now was crying as he reached his house. He went inside, closed the door behind him and completely let go of his emotions the moment he went to his bed and began wailing uncontrollably. "Why does everything have to go wrong for me?" He shouted through his tears. "I wish my dad were here, he;d know what to do!" He thought as he sobbed soaking his pillow with his tears as he a heard a knock on the door.

"Shimmeringstar? You there? Please open up. Its me Wish bear." Said the sweet concerned voice. It took Shimmeringstar awhile to respond as he dried his tears from his face before opening the door. "Hi Shimmeringstar! Are you okay?" Wish bear said looking at his reddened eyes. She knew he had been crying but made no mention of it.

"Things were fine till I had been informed I might be exiled." Shimmeringstar said deeply distressed.

"Can I come on?" Wish inquired.

"Well um..." Shimmeringstar studdered not wanting any company at the moment. He only wished to be left alone. Before he gave her his answer...

"Please?" Wish bear said pleading with her paws together in front. "Your hurting and I don't want you to be sad." Wish bear said taking his right hand into her two warm paws. Shimmeringstar sighed, but stepped aside nonetheless so she could enter. "Thanks." She said forcing a smile as Shimmeringstar closed the door. Wish bear now sat on Shimmeringstar's bed. "Come, sit with me." She said patting the bed by her side. Shimmeringstar walked over and sat next to her. He was too sad at the moment to put up any resistance. 'Now tell me exactly what happened." Wish bear said placing one arm over his shoulders behind his neck.

"Nobleheart and Trueheart told me that since since I killed the rats and the Vizior, they might consider exiling me out of the carebear family. Shimmeringstar explained shivering a bit at the very thought of being left alone with no family, and no home and no one to comfort him. "I know killing those rats was maybe a bit extreme, but I didn't do it for myself. I did it to defend my family." He said with his voice now quivering.

"I'm sure you did it in the interest to only protect us." Replied Wish bear. "Just explain what happened to them and I'm sure they'll forgive you." Wish bear said as she caressed his back.

"I don't know if they will listen, what if they do exile me Wish bear?" I don't want to be left all alone. Your my only family that I have left." Shimmeringstar said as he now turned and plunged his face into deeply into Wish beart's chest wailing loudly as she hugged him with both paws softly comforting him.

"Its going to be okay." Wish bear replied assuringly as a unseen tear escaped her eye. Shimmeringstar withdrew his face from her chest and looked up to her,

"How can you be so sure," Shimmeringstar asked her. "They looked pretty serious about it. Especially Nobleheart horse who showed no compassion at all when he told me this." He said with his eyes dripping tear after tear. Wish bear placed her paws on his shoulders and squeezed them firmly.

"If they do exile you, then I'll go with you," Wish bear vowed. "There's no way I'm letting you live alone!" Wish replied determinedly.

"You'd do that? For me?" Shimmeringstar inquired with a glimmer of hope now returning to his eyes.

"Of course I would," Wish bear replied looking him directly in his eyes.

"But why? Why would you do that? I don't understand?" Shimmeringstar said looking perplexed.

"I'd figure you'd stay with them since there the ones who raised you and all. "Shimmeringstar replied.

"I'd go with you because I'm in love with you Shimmeringstar. I love you!" Wish bear said.

"Really? I knew you had feelings for me but I didn't know they went that deep." Shimmeringstar replied.

"My only question is, do you love me?":Wish bear inquired. Shimmeringstar blushed a little and looked away. "Well, do you or not?" She asked sounding a bit impatient and agitated. Shimmeringstar quickly turned and looked her back in the eyes.

"Wish bear, I always have loved you. I just held back because I wasn't sure how'd you take it. 'Shimmeringstar replied looking at her blushing brightly.

"You do love me!" Wish bear said as she grabbed him, kissed him on his lips, and hugged him tightly. Shimmeringstar wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I always have loved you Wish bear. Even before we started "dating." Replied Shimmeringstar as he snuggled his head against her cheek. After they hugged for a little while longer, they finally withdrew but were still close to one another. "At least if I'm exiled, I won't be alone." Shimmeringstar said with a quiver in his voice. Wish bear chose not to respond to that as she took his hand and wrapped her paw around it.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure," Wish bear stated plainly. "Shall we head back now?"

"Do we have to?" Shimmeringstar said obviously not wanting to go.

"Yes," Replied Wish bear. "How else are we going to find out if you stay or have to go?"

"I'm so scared Wish bear. Even with you promising to be with me, I don't want to leave." Shimmeringstar said expressing his concern while looking down to the ground.

"Neither do I," Acknowledged wish bear. "but will face our faith together." Shimmeringstar looked up to her amd smiled and was glad that he had Wish bear, no matter what.

"Let's go face it together then!" Shimmeringstar said trying to sound more determined although he felt like he was still becoming undone. Wish bear smiled as they headed out the door holding hands heading back to Redemptionheart bear's clinic.

Meanwhile, Redemptionheart bear had just informed everyone that Aqua bear only had minor bruises to his ribs. None of his ribs had been broken and he'd just needed a few days to recover. He could still walk around and stuff, but he was instructed to take it easy for a bit as he was released from Redemptionheart's care while Jake remained resting still recovering. As Aqua entered the waiting room, he saw only the two elders.

"Hey? Where's Shimmeringstar?" He inquired as he looked around for Shimmeringstar.

"He had to go be alone for awhile." Nobleheart horse explained although it was a bold faced lie.

"Okay, I'll just go look for him." Aqua bear said as he dashed by the two before they could reply. He opened the door and got overwhelmed by everyone there and was greeted by several of them. Finally he ran into his wife and Sky-Heart bear.

"Aqua bear! I'm so glad your okay!" Lonesomeheart bear said as she came up to him and kissed him on his muzzle. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," Aqua bear said with a smile as the two nuzzled muzzles. "Have you seen Shimmeringstar?" He said looking worried.

"We did. He took off in a hurry in that direction." Lonesomeheart bear said pointing towards the direction he ran towards.

"Thanks. Let's go after him." Replied Aqua bear. All three of them nodded as they all walked together.

After a few moments, they ran into each other with Shimmeringstar and Wish bear holding hands. Aqua and Lonesomeheart bear smiled as they both observed this.

"So you two finally tied the knot. Congragulations!" Aqua bear exclaimed smiling at Shimmeringstar causing him to blush a bright red.

"I see your doing better also," Shimmeringstar replied. "Cept for one thing." Shimmeringstar said looking down to the ground again. But this time with great sadness as he sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Aqua bear inquried with great concern.

"Trueheart and Nobleheart," Wish bear replied. "There considering exiling him after what he did too the rats and the Vizior."

"Rats? Vizior? Why? He was only defending us and Carelot." Aqua bear said searing in hot anger never before seen in him.

"Because they don't consider it good for the carebear family overall and they both think he should be punished for what he did." Wish bear explained.

"After we finally get him back now they want to punish or exile him? After everything he's done for us?" Aqua bear said raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's not fair!" He cried out stomping one foot down as Lonesomeheart bear was also clearly dismayed with this course of action the two elders were considering. "Well, if he goes I go." Aqua bear said sniffing sadly also for what had transpired. Lonesomeheart bear came up and held his paw brushing it affectionately.

"The same goes for me," Lonesomeheart bear said defiantly. "What about you Sky-heart bear?" Lonesomeheart inquired.

"Well, since he is my only my friend in this world, I can't just abandon him." Sky-heart bear replied. "Wherever he goes, that's where I'll be."

"Thanks everyone." Replied Shimmeringstar looking up to all of them smiling although he still had tears escaping his eyes. "You are all truly my only friends thatI have." Aqua, Lonesomeheart, and Sky-Heart bear all came up closely to Shimmeringstar and vowed together that no matter Shimmeringstar's faith or their's, they'd stick together no matter what. They walked to the hall of hearts with uncertainty as they all walked silently till they ran into everyone assembled together at the hall of hearts to decide Shimmeringstar's faith.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Shimmeringstar stands trial

After they all arrived at the hall of heart's, Shimmeringstar walked in with his head lowered and took his seat with his friends. Trueheart banged the gavel and silence presumed in the conference room.

"Everyone, we are gathered here to decide the future of Shimmeringstar." Trueheart announced. "Shimmeringstar, will you please step forward." Shimmeringstar stood up and walked in front of the podium standing just a few feet away. "Nobleheart?" Trueheart said as he stepped up and now stood next to Trueheart on the podium.

"Shimmeringstar? You know why your here?" Nobleheart horse inquired.

"To decide my faith and future," Shimmeringstar replied.

"That and for what you did earlier," Nobleheart heart horse replied narrowing his eyes at Shimmeringstar. "You killed some rats along with their leader." Nobleheart said in a testy tone. "The carebear family does not condone that type of behavior, even against our enemies." He said in a matter of fact type of tone. We also exiled one family member for doing that same thing, the only difference is Impulsive Bear killed the one he was suppose to be helping and was exiled for it." Trueheart nodded in acknowledgment. "Later on though, Braveheart found him a few years later helping others and lost his life for it." Trueheart and Braveheart both now had there eyes glistening with tears. Braveheart and Impulsive Bear were best friends whilst Trueheart cared and loved all the carebears and cousins as if they were her own cubs. "As a result of his bravery, he was honored and restored to full status as a carebear. He paused as did others to reflect and gave honor to their fallen comrade. "But we are not here for that. Shimmeringstar, do you have anything to say on your behalf?" Noble heart horse inquired narrowing his eyes at him while Trueheart looked at Shimmeringstar silently, but with worry.

"When I first joined the carebear family, you all welcomed me in with open arms. Especially Trueheart when she didn't have to." Shimmeringstar said looking at her with a half smile. "But it seems that all changed now because of what you saw me do earlier." He then turned and looked over to his friends. Wish, Lonesomeheart, Sky-heart, and Aqua bear. "Nonetheless, only a few of you have continued to support me unconditionally without judging me." Shimmeringstar said finally smiling momentarily before looking at the other members at random as he spoke. "But some of you didn't, especially after I rejected the great wishing star's gift of immortality and several of you know what happened afterwards." Several of the bears lowered their heads in shame. "But I forgave you all for that later and returned and help defeat Noheart rescuing the two elders in the process." Said Shimmeringstar as he now turned and faced them. "So now you consider exiling me because I killed some rats along with their leader? I only did this with the intentions of defending you and carelot and am now being punished?" Shimmeringstar said scratching his head. "I don't understand. What did you want me to do? Stand there so they could slaughter all of you like cattle?" Shimmeringstar said as he looked around the room. "I'm sorry, but I care about each and everyone of you way too much to ever let that happen." He turned back and now faced Nobleheart and Trueheart. "I don't want to leave or be exiled, but if you feel this family is better off without me." Shimmeringstar's voice trailed off with a tear escaping his eyes." "Then I'll leave without any fuss though I don't want too." He said now looking down to the ground and began weeping softly. After a short pause.

"Our decision will be made shortly." Nobleheart announced as he turned and faced Trueheart.

"Um, can I say something?" Wish bear said raising her paw as she stood up. Nobleheart turned and faced her.

"Okay, go ahead Wish bear." Nobleheart said giving the floor to Wish bear,

"Thanks," Replied Wish bear as she walked up and stood next too Shimmeringstar. "Carebears and care cousins, I can understand your concerns for Shimmeringtstar's action earlier," Shimmeringstar looked at Wish bear with a look of hurt. "But I can assure you, he's not a vicious thoughtless person like these charges are making him out to be."

"Wish bear, everyone saw what he did," Nobleheart said narrowing his eyes at her as Wish bear turned and faced him. "He killed the rats along with the Vizior!" That's not to be taken lightly!" Argued Nobleheart horse.

Even so, he did it to defend Carelot! He didn't do it in cold blood!" Wish bear yelled back causing Nobleheart to step back. Never before has any of the cuns that him and Trueheart raised ever done that.

"Wish bear," Nobleheart horse replied softly." He must answer for his crimes!"

"What crimes," Stammered Wish bear snapping at Nobleheart more apprehensively. "He didn't do anything wrong! Sure he killed a few bad guys and that is unfortunate, but Shimmeringstar saw the situation, and jumped in and protected us! As far as I'm concerned he's a hero! Not a murderer! And if yo exile him then I go too!" Wish bear said as she hugged Shimmeringstar.

"And the same goes for me!" Shouted Aqua bear as he stood with all eyes on him.

"Me also!" Lonesomeheart said as she stood up.

"Why? Why would you all want to leave with him after we provided you with a home?" Nobleheart asked looking puzzled and hurt all in the same instant.

"Because he protected us!" Aqua bear proclaimed.

"And because I love him!" Everyone turned and looked at Wish bear in shock as she ran to him and hugged Shimmeringstar with Shimmeringstar hugging her back.

"Well, if you two are going to be together some day you'll eventually have kids, therefore I'm also going with you." Said a multi-colored bear as she walked over to them.

"But Redemtionheart Heart? We need you! Who's going to care for us and everyone else when we get sick?" Nobleheart said gravely concerned for she was their only doctor.

"I don't know. But what I do know is if Shimmeringstar and his friends can't be left alone either." Redemptionheart bear replied. 'Besides, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear were the first ones I've met! They also help rescue me from Iillyana and I won't let them go uncared for."

"I see," Replied Nobleheart horse. "Shimmeringstar this is your doing isn't it!" He replied angrily as Shimmeringstar shrugged back in response.

"Don't blame me! They do this of their own acord." Shimeringstar said calmly as Nobleheart horse was now pacing back and forth angrily till he got a hold of himself and returned to the mike.

"This is your doing, carebears, line up!" They will all be exiled since they have denounced us and this family!" He shouted. Some of the carebears and even some of the cousins hesitated, but nonetheless stepped forward and did what he asked as Lonesomeheart, Sky-heart bear, and Aqua bear ran to the center in front of Redemptionheart while Shimmeringstar stepped up in front of Wish bear protectively. "Now prepare to stare!" Nobleheart horse ordered.

"NOBLEHEART HORSE, STOP THIS MADNESS!" Shimmeringstar shouted.

"Why? You have all been exiled!" Nobleheart pronounced. Shimmeringstar did not like this at all but knew he had to do something or this would end in disaster. "Countdown! 5,..." Shimmeringstar withdrew his saber.

"Though I do respect you, if you lay one paw on any of my friends, you will answer to me!" Shimmerinstar said narrowing his eyes. "Last warning Nobleheart!" but the coundown continued. "STOP! Okay, I'll leave! Just please don't hurt my friends!" Shimmeringstar said lowering his weapon causing the rest of the carebears to stop there countdown also. "I already lost my family and I don't want to see my friends get hurt." Shimmeringstar said turning to go. "Goodbye my friends." He then continued to go as a tear came down his eye.

"Shimmeringstar wait," Joaquin stopped and turned as he saw Trueheart bear with tears escaping her eyes. "Please don't go!" Trueheart bear begged.

"Trueheart?" Nobleheart horse replied.

"I know what he did," Trueheart proclaimed. "Butto split this family apart, even just one member I couldn't bear it again."

"But he must go!" Argued Nobleheart horse.

"Sorry Nobleheart, not this time. I won't have this family divided if I have anything to say about it." She said overriding Nobleheart horse's authority as she walked over to Shimmeringstar and smiled. "You can stay with us as long as you'd like. Just please don't go." Trueheart bear said as she hugged him wrapping her arms around his legs. "Please forgive us for even..." Trueheart bear said sobbing softly while Shimmeringstar leaned down and hugged her back.

"I won't, so long as you'll have me." Shimmeringstar replied back.

"Yay! Shimmeringstar is staying!" Shouted Aqua bear causing everyone to shout and leap for joy cept for Noble who left the room storming out angry and hurt at Trueheart's respond. "Who does she think she is! I'm her husband! But instead she takes the side of that murderer!" He mused to himself as he stared out a cloud car and headed towards the forest of feelings.

Trueheart saw Nobleheart storm out, but instead of going after him, she stayed with Shimmeringstar along with the rest of the carebear family. "He'll get over it." She thought to herself. Ini the meantime, she finally let go of Shimmeringstar but placed a gentle paw on his thigh. "If you need anything, please just let me or the other carebears know okay?" She stated with her voice trailing off as she looked down feelign guilty. Shimmerinstar gently patted her on the head causing her too look up.

"Its okay, I forgive you Trueheart." Shimmeringstar said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you," Trueheart replied as she closed her eyes, leaped at Shimmeringstar and hugged him tightly. Shimmeringstar scratched the top of her head in return. "I'm glad your staying with us." Trueheart said as she snuggled her head deeply into his chest. Shimmeringstar leaned down to one knee and hugged her back tightly. After a moment of the warm embrace, Shimmeringstar now turned his attention to Lonesomeheart, Aqua, Wish, Sky-Heart, and Redemptionheart bear while Trueheart and the other carebears remained in the hall of hearts observing.

"Where glad that's done and over with." Replied Redemptionheart bear.

"Yeah," Interjected Aqua bear. "I'd hate to be exiled. I love being part of this family." Shimmeringstar only listened in till he reached into his pocket and felt the silver heart shaped necklace that he had collected from Mel'feir. He then turned to Aqua bear.

"Yeah, that wouldn't of been good." Replied Lonesomeheart bear. "Although we lived out there on our own, it can get quiet lonely."

"Umm, Lonesomeheart, Aqua bear, and Redemptionheart bear, I have some unpleasant news I have to tell you three." He said with a look on his face that he wasn't looking forward to this.

"Yes Shimmeringstar? What is it?" Lonesomeheart inquired as Aqua, and Redemptionheart bear all now stood in front of the human. Shimmeringstar took a deep breath before beginning.

"You all said you had a old mentor right? From another world?" Shimmers inquired.

"Mel'feir? You saw Mel'feir?" Aqua bear replied excitedly.

"You mean the wizard who saved us from Iilyana and trained us?" Lonesomeheart asked.

"Tell us you saw him? Is he doing okay?" Replied Redemptionheart bear as all three looked up to Shimmers with great anticipation.

"Aqua, yes, Lonesomeheart yes, and Redemptionheart, not exactly." Shimmeringstar replied as he gazed down at them.

"Why? Is he sick?" Redemptionheart inquired. "If so, maybe we can transport back to that world and I can make him all better." The multi colored bear replied determinedly.

"No," Shimmers said a bit louder than expected. "I'm afraid its much worse than that." He said.

"How worse?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear with a look of concern along with the other two bears now looking worried.

"I don't know how to put this without it having a very negatice effect so I'll just tell you straight," Shimmers replied taking a moment to pause before replying, "Mel'feir's dead."

"WHAT!?" Stammered Aqua bear looking up at Shimmeringstar in shock as he felt his world suddenly turned inside out. "HOW? WHY?" He inquired as Lonesomeheart and Redemptionheart bear both also stood there speechless taking this all in.

"Mel'feir died protecting me from a blast from his brother that would have killed me," Shimmers replied. "But we managed to get away before his evil brother Dikarn before he could get us. I tried to save him, but I couldn't since the gap on his side was too deep to cure and he lost way too much blood. But before he died, he told me a couple of things." Sky-Heart bear and the others just looked on in silence as Shimmeringstar told his account of Mel'feir. "One, he gave me the mission of protecting the golden bones that he retrieved from this world to revive an ancient evil God. With him dying in my arms, he gave me one last thing, he transferred all of his mageian and drow abilities over to me before he died. I'm sorry taht this happened to your friend." He said compassionately.

"You lie!" Stormed Aqua bear. "Mel'feir isn't dead! Maybe it was someone else who claimed to be Mel'fier. How could you be so sure it was him?" Aqua bear said angrily with uncharacteristic stern cold eyes but Shimmers sensed those eyes weren't far away from tears from what he was about to tell them next.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Shimmeringstar said with little emotion of surprise as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain that held a silver heart at the end. "Do you recognize this?" He said handing it over to Aqua bear. Aqua bear grabbed it out of Shimmeringstar's hands quickly. "This will prove to you, and anyone else that doubts my story." He said as Aqua bear opened up the locket. His hardened face softened as tears now escaped his eyes.

"Mel'feir," Aqua bear said as he sat down from where he stood. "Why? Why! You promised you'd be back! You promised!" Shimmeringstar quickly went over to Aqua bear, bent down and hugged him tightly. "Why did he have to star Shimmers? Why?" He said as he embraced him in return and held onto him digging his paws into his back. But Shimmers remained still, and let Aqua bear mourn for the lost of his friend in his arms as he dropped the locket. Lonesomeheart walked over along with Redemptionheart and they looked together at the locket. It was confirmed that Mel'fier was dead as they saw the picture of him in the center with his arms wrapped around Lonesomeheart's and Aqua bear's, with Redemptionheart bear standing in the front of Mel'feir with them all smiling together. Lonesomeheart reached into her pocket and pulled out a exact replica of the same locket and it also contained the same picture which was took before Mel'feir had to go back to his world.

"It isn't fair," Stammered Lonesomeheart bear as her eyes now teared up. "Why did he have to die?" She said now crying but still tried to hold it in. Redemptionheart bear embraced Lonesomeheart and they cried together while the rest of the carebears just looked on at this sudden change of events from happy, to mourning. Shimmeringstar stood up holding Aqua bear in his arms and walked over to the two girls and hugged them also offering his shoulder to cry on which they gladly took. Shimmers did not cry, he remained strong as he held them in his arms.

"Some things just can't be changed or saved," Replied Shimmeringstar. "I would have saved him if I could have guys. Honest. I'd trade places with him if it were possible." He vowed. But the bears just continued on his shoulders till they had no strength left to cry for there fallen comrade, and the only father figure that they ever had.

Finally, after wailing with all there strength, and wept there heart's out, they stopped embracing and looked up to Shimmeringstar.

"We know you would change places with him if you could," Replied Redemptionheart bear. "But then we'd miss you and we couldn't have that now could we?" Said the multi colored bear with a smile.

"No, we couldn't." Shimmeringstar smiling back at the friendly gesture.

"Besides," Lonesomeheart spoke up. "He's not really dead. He lives on in you." Said the hot pink bear pointing at the human's chest.

"Yeah," Agreed Aqua bear. "And were glad that your also alive so don't you dare run away, or walk into some unknown portal okay? Its hard enough worrying about our family."

"Don't worry," Shimmeringstar replied. "I never will run away, or walk into some unknown portal. At least not without consulting you bears first about it." He said jokingly with a smile as all three bears crossed there arms looking at Shimmeringstar seriously. "Just kidding! Sheesh, what does it take to lighten up the mood around here?"

"Better not walk into another portal," Lonesomeheart threatened. "At least not without us." The other two bears nodded. "So, who was this evil brother of Mel'feir's?"

"His name was Dikarn, an evil drow who wished to share total power with this evil God named Shadow-mere. But he needed the bones to revive him which me and Magus took for safe keeping for a time." He replied.

"Magus? Who's that?" Inquired Lonesomeheart scratching her head.

"Mel'feir's star pupil and adopted son of Mel'feir," Shimmeringstar explained. "And a good friend." He said almost in a whisper.

"Oh, how did yo meet him?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"Well, its a long story, so we minus well sit down so I can tell you." Shimmeringstar explained what happened to him in the other world excluding the details about Mel'feir's murderous spree of Magus' parents. "And then that's when Sky-Heart bear came along an ancient caring guardian who decided to come with me."

"So that's how you met him," Aqua bear replied as he gazed over at Sky-Heart bear who merely nodded proudly. "So, you think this might be the world from which we came from?"

"Its a possibility with all the ancient ruins that resemble you carebears," Replied Shimmeringstar with a shrug. "After everything that I've seen in that world, I wouldn't doubt it. At least the origin of the caring guardians anyways. Speaking of which, I need to step up my training here if I ever want to be a full fledged caring guardian."

"You mean your not a master yet?" Sky-Heart bear replied in surprise. "I thought all this time you were!? Especially after the way you fought Shadow Mere." Said the sky-blue bear with a rare look of surprise. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both looked at each other.

"Know what I'm thinking Aqua bear?" Lonesomeheart inquired.

"Yeah," Replied Aqua bear. "Its about time he earned his stripes." Shimmeringstar looked at the two bears bewildered.

"Rise Shimmeringstar!" Lonesomeheart said in a commanding tone as she now stood up beside Aqua bear. Shimmeringstar looked over to Sky-Heart bear who only shrugged as Shimmeringstar rose and faced Lonesomeheart. "Bow my young apprentice." Shimmeringstar didn't know what to expect but did what she said nonetheless and bowed before her down on one knee. "Do you want to become a caring guardian?" She inquired.

"Yes!" Replied Shimmeringstar with his voice echoing in the hall of hearts.

"What is the caring guardian mission?" Lonesomeheart inquired.

"To lend a hand to anybody who needs help and to defend the weak." Shimmeringstar replied.

"And what are the eight virtues of a caring guardian?" Lonesomeheart asked.

"Love, caring, friendship, courage, boldness, gentleness, patience, and kindness." Shimmers replied with no hesitation.

"Therefore, on behalf of myself, and everyone here that bears witness to this, I hereby dub thee, a full fledged caring guardian! Now rise up!" Lonesomeheart commanded. Shimmeringstar did so while Aqua bear smiled along with Sky-Heart bear who looked on proudly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Replied Shimmeringstar as he looked at them proudly. "I won't let you down."

"We know you won't." Replied Lonesomeheart who smiled at Shimmeringstar proudly along with Aqua, Sky-Heart, Wish, and Redemtionheart bear. "Now how about you introduce us to your new friend here."

"Oh, sorry about that. Everyone, meet Sky-Heart bear." Shimmeringstar said as he got up introducing his friend.

"How did you meet him?" Aqua bear inquired.

"Yeah, and are their other bears on his planet like him still?" Lonesomeheart asked.

"Whoa, whoa," Shimmeringstar said lifting up his hands. "One question at a time please." He then turned to Sky-Heart bear. "Trueheart, is it okay if Sky-Heart bear, went up on stage with me so that we give my friend a proper introduction?"

"Sure!" Trueheart replied with a smile. "It would certainly be nice to finally hear his story." She said looking over at the sky-colored three foot two bear.

"Want to come up with me Sky-Heart bear?" Shimmers asked. Sky-Heart bear nodded in response as he followed him to the stage where all the carebears and cousins now awaited to see who this new visitor was. "Everyone, meet Sky-Heart bear. My friend from the world of Edron." Everyone clapped at his introduction as Shimmeringstar waved and smiled. Sky-Heart bear remained calm and collective as he folded his arms. Shimmeringstar handed over the mike to him.

"Well, instead of telling you about my story, how about I just show you." He said as he placed the mike down.

"What does he mean by show us?" Inquired Lotsa-Heart elephant.

"How can he show us? Does he intend to open the portal to his world?" Said Brightheart out loud. But before anyone could direct these questions to the new comer, he spoke telepathically to everyone in the room inside there minds.

"I will explain..." Skyheart said speaking into their minds and as he brought his palm up there was a bright shimmering flash, and the whole room seemed to become another place, and Skyheart bear was no longer visible, but everyone heard his voice narrating what they were seeing.

"Long ago... Ours was a peace marked world, but then one day, we found ourselves under attack when a large ship came to our planet. We the guardians mounted a fierce counter attack, crashing the ship, but none of us were prepared for the evil entity that came out of the wreckage. His power was like nothing we'd ever seen. Many perished trying to stop him. One of us was an oracle, and through her knowledge we managed to subdue him, but we had to separate his body, and sunder his soul, capturing it into a soul crystal, but his vile efforts to darken our minds continued, so we hid the crystal, and scattered his bones. Many years later the oracle had a vision...of this coming day, but she couldn't see if Shadowmere was defeated. So the guardians evacuated and left the planet...for fear that the vision would come to pass... but they didn't understand. I stayed behind because I knew this day would come just as she did. But that was a long time ago...she is gone now, just like all the others, and I have lived to see this day. But thankfully, thanks to your friend here, Shimmeringstar, and Magus, they managed to defeat him once and for all!" He said as he showed them the battle.

Flash back- The visage returned to the room, and Sky-heart looked off to the side. "I thought I would have more time, but he's already here..." He said.

"Who's here?" Joaquin asked not sensing anyone. Skyheart ignored the question and shielded the group in an energy force field. Then there was a loud explosion outside, and the temple began to rumble, and bits of debris began to loosen and fall from the ceiling. Then entire pieces of stone began to fall, and the whole temple came crashing down, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. But, safely encased in the shield, Sky-heart and the group came rising up through the mound of rubble, where upon he lowered his shield.

"Well well... I didn't expect to see you again..." Shadowmere's voice emanated from Barachel's body as he hovered down from the sky with his arms crossed in front, and his eyes flaring with green energy. Shimmeringstar activated his saber, and stepped out from the group.

"It seems that you didn't learn your lesson from the last time!" Joaquin said as he stepped forward with his aura flaring, and he burst forward through the air straight at Barachel. Shimmeringstar found himself slashing through air as Barachel phased out of sight, and phased in behind him, then Barachel slashed the satchel bag free, and tore it open, just before his body exploded into hundreds of bats, releasing the other bones inside him. Then the mass of bats flew in formation creating a black mottled sphere around the bones, and as they did, a red glowing energy trailed off from the bats, and enveloped the bones.

Suddenly, all the bats burst into flames, and back on the ground with Magus felt a release from the strange heaviness in his chest, and his fangs rededed back into normal teeth. "What just happened?" He asked in wonderment.

"This is not good." Sky-heart said ,looking up. The bones had re-joined, and ethereal energy was cascading upon them.

Shimmeringstar brought his hands together, and began to power up his attack. "Ssuu-nnaa-mmil-haaa!" He shouted as he fired off a blast directed at Shadowmere, and sent him crashing into the rubble where the temple formerly stood.

The others on the ground moved away in a hurry, and turned around, wondering if the fight was really over, but Sky-heart had a knowing look that suggested otherwise. The debris began to rumble, and patches of red light emanated through the stone pieces as they exploded violently off of Shadowmere.

Long black feathered wings putrudedfrom his back, and a rust colored partially tattered robe with a lowered hood was upon him, and his face seemed to be a mere skull with green energy flames. He faced the group with ethereal energy crackling in his eyes, and his fists as he hovered slowly towards them. Shimmeringstar sauntered down to the, rejoining the group.

"Do you feel that?" Sky-heart asked Shimmeringstar in a serious tone.

"I do." He answered with nervousness in his voice.

Shadowmere's voice echoed with an eerie resonance as he spake. "I'm giong to offer you all the chance of a lifetime, join me, and you'll be spared, and even rewarded." He said.

"No thanks." Shimmeringstar replied. "I've served enough losers like you for one life time."

"And we've seen how yo reward those who help you." Magus said.

Shadowmere bellowed with evil laughter, 'I was going to kill you all eventually anyway. But it is such a shame, it is so hard to find good help these days. Heh...enough musing...die!" Shadowmere took to the sky, and drew his arms and legs in, then he stretched out all his limbs, and wings, and released hundreds of light orbs from his body.

At first the group mistook it for an attack, butthen the orbs lighted upon the ground, and materialized into creatures. Rather he was building an army. The group brandished their weapons, and readied themselves for the impending onslaught.

"Well...it was nice knowing you." Magus said to Shimmeringstar.

"C'mon were not dead yet!" Shimmeringstar replied defiantly.

As the creatures charged in to attack, the battle roar was deafening. Shimmeringstar was moving like a blur saber flashing all around him as the bodies dropped like blades of grass being mowed down, but there seemed to be no letting up, even as Magus dispatched several rows of monsters using his sword, and energy attacks in tandem. The others struggled tofight beyond their fatigue as wave after wave of monsters began to overwhelm them.

While that was going on Sky-heart bear was up in the air deflecting the projectiles that Shadowmere was sending upon the group. Shadowmere looked on, and laughed as he continued to unleash more projectiles,and creatures. Impressive." he said sarcastically. "I didn't think you all would last this long."

"That does it!" Shimmeringstar said to himself.

"Wait... We have to fight him together." Sky-heart said, speaking into Shimmeringstar's mind, then he told Shimmers what they were gonna do, and connected him Magus' mind.

"Magus, Sky-heart says if you can teleport me behind Shadowmere while he distracts hi, we might be able to wipe that conceited grin off his face." Shimmeringstar said through Shy-heart's link. The idea appealedto Magus so he knocked back the creatures surrounding him with a pulse of ether, then on Sky-heart's mark he targeted Joaquin with his ether, and teleported him directly behind Shadowmere, and at the same time Sky-heart launched a small energy blast towards Shadowmere.

"Ha! That puny attack won't hurt me!" Shadowmere scoffed at Sky-heart's blast as he waved his arms across his chestcausing the blast to arc away to the sid, but he never realized whatwas coming.

Shimmeringstar didn't waste anytime taking Shadowmere apart. After slicing through Shadowmere's body in eight different directions, Shimmeringstar scattered the pieces using his power of the heart, but as he did, beams of light shot out of the pieces as they began to come back together.

"Geez! How are we suppose to kill this guy?!" Shimmeringstar said with a glint of worry in his voice. Now re-formed, Shadowmere turned around ever so slowly.

"You must have a death wish and now you're gonna wish you were already dead!" He roared, then he lunged at Shimmeringstar, and they began connecting punches and kicks, sending shock waves through the air.

As the two continued to trade blows relentlessly, their powers seemed evenly matched, but it soon became evident that Shadowmere was stronger. Shadowmere caught both of Shimmeringstar's fists and then launched both feet into Shimmeringstar's chest sending him crashing into the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of dust upon impact.

Meanwhile, at Skyheart's mental command to Brogan, Wolbane, and Zetta; they had formed a triangle around Myra. blocking off the surrounding creatures to give her a chance to power up and notch an arrow, and charge it with energy, and fired it at Shadowmere. The indigo violet aura around the arrow made it seem like a bright purplr flare as it streaked through the air, and exploded upon impact on Shadowmere's arm.

"You fledgling guardians are so weak, did you really think that would hurt me?" Shadowmere said with a ghastly laugh as he turned around. Then, he put forth his hand, and red particles of energy began to gather at the front of his palm.

But before he could initiate his attack, an orange saber blade soared through his arm, followed by his neck. Sky-heart kicked Shadowmere's head clear off his shoulders and then he sliced through his shoulders, then he slived through his torso on both sides in an X-pattern, and scattered the pieces with an outward burst of light shards.

Back on the ground, at about that moment, a portal opened, and a dark robed figure stepped through, and fell on the ground. Sky-heart glanced over, and also nearby, and quickly shadow shifted over to where the figure was. Sky-heart kneeled down, and quickly shadow shifted over to where the figure was. Sky-heart kneeled down, and turned the body over, and then Magus recognized who it was. Dikarn.

"He's dying!" Sky-heart said glancing up at Magus. IN the background Shadowmere had reformed,and he, and Shimmers were trading blows again.

"There's nothing more I can do or him...do what yo will, I hae to go..." Sky-heart said, leaving Magus, and Dikarnto go assist Shimmeringstar against Shadowmere.

"You killed Mel'feir!" Magus said as he tightened his grip around the hilt of his ether katana.

"You probably want to kill me..." Dikarn replied through a weak raspy tone,"I don't blame you...but I'm gonna die anyway. I'd rather transfer my essence to you than have it fade into nothingness."

"Why?!" Magus asked with spite.

"I was wrong about everything. Its because of me that all this happened, please just giveme a chance to make things right. I beg of you...for Mel'feir..." Dikarn pleaded.

Magus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth," Because of you, I'll never get to see Mel'feir again...I never even got to say goodbye...he was my mentor, and the closest thing that I knew to a father, and now you want me to forgive you, and let you transfer your essence to me?!" A strange feeling was encroaching upon Magus, like a gentle unction to let go, and forgive Dikarn. Dikarn sensed it too and looked searchingly up towards Magus' face.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked amiss with ragged breaths.

"So be it...just hurry." Magus finally replied, then he kneeled, and took Dikarn's arm, placing his hand on his chest.

"Thank you..." Dikarn replied weakly as energy began to cascade down his arm, and flowed Magus' chest, enveloping him from head to foot. Then it was over, and Dikarn's hand slipped down, and Magus let his head down softly. In Magus' mind images of Mel'feir flooded his memory, tracing back to when Dikarn, and Mel'feir were children. And as it sped forward like a blurry dream, Magus' aura exploded to life, crackling rivlets of ether.

Shimmeringstar also felt something different in himself...a strange connection to Magus all of a sudden, and Magus was also beginning to realize the same strange link between them.

"Shimmeringstar, can yo hear me?" Magus said speaking into his mind.

"Yes, but how is this happeneing? Shimmeringstar replied back via the mental image link.

"I'm not sure, but Dikarn, and Mel'feir were twins right? Maybe where experiencing what they shared." Magus replied.

By now Shadowmere was deadlocked between Shimmeringstar's and Sky-heart's energyblasts as he blasted back at them.

"Fools! You never had a chance against me!" Shadowmere boomed.

"Blah,blah,blah!...Shut up!" Shimmeringstar said as he threw out his double saber, and had it sever at the handle, and then guided both spinning blades to arc towards Shadowmere's arms.

Almost in an instant Shadowmere's body became anink like substance, and dove to the ground, out of the way, and there he resumed his physical form.

"Rraagghh! Die!!!" Shadowmere roared as he unleashed a fierce red blast straight at Magus.

Magus stood calmly, and poised his hand in front a'la the peace sign, and a portal opened before him, and behind Shadowmere. The red energy plowed through, and struck Shadowmere in the back.

"Aaaaieeea!" Shadowmere screamed as the blast knocked him forward, and left him singed and staggering.

With a stoic look on his face Sky-heart acended up, and backwards higher into the air, then his eyes fluxed aglow, and his tummy symbol litup, and a blue outline ofenergy surrounded his form as he directed his hands forward towards Shadowmere. Bands of multi-colored energy wrapped around Shadowmere and pinned him in place, leaving him screaming, and writhing as crackles of energy trckled over him.

Magus and Shimmeringstar looked over to one another ni side glances. A peculiar idea had popped into their minds. It was a variation of a technique Mel'feir, and Dikarn had used before they were divided by the path's of good and evil. Both Shimmeringstar and Magus powered up, and flew bursting headlong towards each other. As their fists connected, their bodies glowed brightly and shifted over until they were superimposed. Then there was a flash of light, and only a lone figure hovered there.

"It is perplexing to see you as one person, but evenmore, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to call you." Sky-heart saidtelepathically to the figure.

"We are M'joa-quinagus...he said speaking in a duo-voiced echo. His hair was flared mixed bunches of black and dark blue, and his eyes had a bright indigo glow, and his apparrel was composed halfway of Magus', and Shimmeringstar's attire.

"Getthe others out of here, and move as fast as you can." He told Sky-heart.

"W...what?" Sky-heart mumbled hesitating.

"M'joa-quinagus brought his palm up formiga small dark sphere with a bright blue merlite star Shimmering within.

"Go!!!" He yelled, looking angrily at Sky-heart, then he took aim on Shadowmere, walking right up to his face.

"Nooooooo!!!" Shadowmere's screamed poured out justas Sky-heart took off, and M;joa-quinagus released the blast, unleashing massive levels of pure ethereal energy. Sky-heart snatched up the others, and flew with his aura blazing as he glanced back, watching the creatures scattered on the ground become vaporized as the energy spread out, and enveloped the area. The clouds in the sky above parted, and were blown back as the blast continued to swell. Sky-heart continued on, trying to out run the blast, as the energy kept pace right behind him, with bright bluelight shimmering through the mottled dome like sphere. Finally as the swell ebbed, Sky-heart stopped. and-turned around, setting the others gently upon the ground. Then he fell to his knees feeling robbed of his constitution.

"Nooo... You didn't have to sacrifice yourself!" He muttered in a grieved tone as he struck the ground with frustration.

"Hey...what's that?" Brogan said, pointing to the dome of energy. A faint speck was moving out from the bright sphere.

"Oh no...how...how could he survive that?! There's no way!" Sky-heart thought as he felt despair setting in.

But then...as the figure stepped out further they were even more astounded while the energy receded int the background, M'joa-quinagus propped one hand on his hip, and he put the other one out showing the v sign for victory. Everyone began cheering, fand rejoicing, overjoyed, and very relieved at the turnout of events. Shortly , Magus and Shimmeringstar shifted apart, and stood side by side still in their victory pose, looking confused.

"What in the world just happened?" Magus explained.

"I think its better if we don't try to figure it out." Shimmeringstar replied as he dusted himself off, glad to be himself again. The room went back to normal. End Flash back.

"And that is what took place." Sky-Heart bear replied. "So my friend here Shimmeringstar that you all were accusing of murder, is a hero back in my world and in my eyes and I'm proud to be called his friend."

"Thank you Sky-Heart bear." Replied Shimmeringstar with as he placed a arm around his neck to his shoulder.

"Wow, that's an amazing story." Said Tenderheart bear. "But how did you get your symbol there on your tummy? We weren't all born with those. Our's were given to us by the great wishing star."

"Back in our world, we were born with these." Explained the caring guardian.

"Can you project a stare like we can?" Grumpy bear inquired.

"A stare?" He said looking at the carebear perplexed.

"Yeah, a stare! Here, let me show you!" Grumpy bear stood up and his tummy symbol lit up as it shimmered a bright white and sent the projectile and aimed it at the wall which projected back at him which he barely dodged. "Whoa!" He said as he ducked just in time. But now it was headed towards Sky-Heart bear and Shimmeringstar. "Look out!" Grumpy bear yelled hoping they could get out of the way in time. Shimmeringstar calmly stepped up, and batted it away with his right hand and extended his hand out. The beam was now headed towards Tenderheart, but was stopped short as it suddenly changed directiongoing upwards.

"What the?" Tenderheart mumbled. Then it changed direction again as it circled once around the room up high till it finally wound up in Shimmeringstar's hand now going in small circles around his hand.

"Okay, now where in the heck did you learn that Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Grumpy bear.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you," Replied the human as he continued shifting his hand to keep the stare beam circling around his hand. "I learned this little trick when I used to train under Noheart when I was still in the dark side." He explained calmly.

"The dark side?" Sky-Heart said as he turned and looked at Shimmeringstar.

"I'll explain later." He replied. "But in the mean time...Oh stare of light, disappear into the night!" He said as it disappeared out of view.

"How do you do things like that?" Grumpy bear said amazed.

"With lots of hard training, and knowing ones abilities." Shimmers explained simply.

"I'm glad your on your our side." He said with a thankful look.

"Like wise." Replied Shimmeringstar with a smile. "But now I have some unfinished business. Wish bear." A teal bear stood up.

"Yes Joaquin?" Wish bear replied.

"Joaquin?" Replied Sky-Heart bear. "Who's that?" He inquired. Shimmeringstar rolled his eyes. Although he was quiet and acted wise, this action of bewiderment that he was displaying showed to the contrary.

"That's me silly." The human replied.

"I thought you were Shimmeringstar?" Sky-Heart bear. Some of the carebears were now rolling in laughter. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I am," Replied Joaquin. "Both names are mine. Joaquin is my human name, and Shimmeringstar is my carebear name."

"Oh!" Replied Sky-Heart bear in understanding.

"That's okay my friend," Shimmers said. "But before I attned to other matters, On behalf of myself and the rest of the carebear family, welcome to the carebear family!" Everyone applauded as Shimmeringstar smiled along with Sky-Heart bear enjoying the atmosphere of happiness. After they were all done cheering, Shimmeringstar turned to his friend. "You'll get used to things in this world sooner or later. But in the meantime," He grabbed the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Wish bear, can you summon the great wishing star?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Wish bear replied. It was just then that Nobleheart stepped into the room. Everyone noticed him and all became quiet as he took a seat beside Tenderheart and Grumpy bear. Shimmers paid him no heed as he answered the question.

"I wish to receive the gift of immortality." Shimmers answered calmly.

"Shimmeringstar?" Asked Trueheart as she stood up and walked up to him. "Why the sudden change?"

"While I was in the other world, I vowed to my God that if I ever got back to you guy's that I would receive that gift and take that as a sign that it was his will for me to recieve that gift. Well..., here I am through impossible odds before you. So now, its time I fulfilled my vow to Him." He explained. Wish bear smiled, while Aqua Lonesomeheart and Redemptionheart bear celebrated this news.

"Joaquin, are you sure this is what you want?" Trueheart asked.

"More than anything," Shimmers replied. "Besides, it feels a little odd being the only one who hasn't recieved this free gift don't you think?" Trueheart smiled and looked well pleased by this.

"Okay, then tonight you shall recieve it!" Trueheart replied as the whole hall of hearts ws nwo a hall of celebration and rejoicing cept for one soul.

"Great, not only does he get welcomed back with open arms, now a murderer's going to recieve the free gift of immortality!" Nobleheart grumbled to himself as he felt his stomach keel over and felt naucious all of a sudden. "I'll be keeping an eye on you Shimmeringstar!" Nobleheart griped as he left the hall of hearts unnoticed.

After it went night time and wish bear had sent twinkers to get the great wishing star, Shimmeringstar was talking with Wish bear as the whole carebear family awaited her arrival. Nobleheart was present although he did not approve of a "Murdurer" getting the gift of immortality.

"So, Shimmers, you excited about recieving this gift from the great wishing star?" "More nervous than anything." Shimmers explained as he looked into the night sky for the great wishing star. Redemptionheart also listened in, but then saw the other human that Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear had brought over to Carelot, Jake.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing out here? Your suppose to be resting." Redemptionheart bear said narrowing her eyes at Jake in concern as she walked towards him and placed a gentle paw on his thigh. "But I'm glad your here. How are you feeling?" Inquired the multi-colored bear.

Jake shook his head, his body fine now thanks to the healing powers from his emearld sunstone. "Errgg...huh...what in the world" he muttered. Looking down, he said "Oh, hello their Redemptiomheart". Scracthing his head, he said "Heh, I guess that was a pretty reckless move on my part".

"Yeah, but you fought well," Lonesomeheart praised as she walked over to Jake along with Aqua bear. "How are you doing?"

Jake shook his head, as he stated "Feeling alot better thanks....aw man...how long was I out".

"A few hours." Replied Aqua bear as he came up to Jake and wrapped his arms around him. "But were glad your okay now." While Jake was talking with the others, Shimmers saw Jake.

"Who's that?" Shimmers asked Wish bear.

"Oh, that's Jake! Lonesomeheart's and Aqua's friend." Wish replied. "Want to go meet him?"

"Sure." Shimmeringstar said as he walked towards him. "Hi." Shimmers said waving trying to get Jake's attention.

Jake smirked as Aqua hugged him, as he heard someone say hi. Turning around, he was alittle shocked to see an older man. Late twenties maybe, tall.... "Umm...hello there" Jake said politely, though abit nervous since he had never seen this man before.

"I'm Shimmeringstar. The first human to join the carebear family." He said as Wish bear came up and held his hand with her paw as she smiled looking up at Shimmers which caused him to blush a bit. "So, um, who are you? and what's your name?" He asked nervously since its been awhile talking with one of his own kind.

Jake raised an eyebrow, as he said "Oh...your that Shimmeringstar guy I heard about before. I see...". Smiling sheepshily, he extended a hand as he said "Heh heh, I'm Jake Scott, its nice to meet you sir".

"Just call me Shimmeringstar or shimmers for short," He said with a smile now glad that he had his full attention. "So how and why did you get here?" He asked curiously wanting to know this guy's story. Aqua and Lonesomeheart stepped back while everyone listened in.

Jake raised an eyebrow, as he said "It wasnt really my intention to come here in the first place, but...". He jabbed a thumb at Lonesome as he chuckled "Miss Hot Head here didnt like my attitude I gave when she and Aqua tried cheering me up, so they locked me in the trunk of a cloud car".

"Sorry about that." Lonesomeheart said placing a paw over her head smiling nervously while Aqua bear also scuffed the clouds with his feet nervously. Shimmeringstar turned to her with a look of amazement.

"You did that?" Shimmeringstar asked her. "Why?"

"Well, he was being mean to Aqua bear so I thought he had to be taught a lesson." She responded in her defense. "So, I used the heart, and locked him in the cloud car and took him to Carelot so that we could help him." She said.

"By locking them up in a trunk?" Shimmers asked smiling at Lonesomeheart.

"Well, it I was all I could think of at the time." She said forcing a smile. "Please, can we change the subject now. I said I was sorry." Shimmers turned to Jake.

"Continue with your story please." Shimmers said to Jake.

Jake stared at the two, as he smirked; knowing he had them. "Aw cmon, like I'm gonna hold that against ya" he smirked, noticing their nervous expression. Playfully, he nudged the two as he said "Heh heh, your faces looked funny when you got all nervous."

"Jake, that's not funny." Aqua bear said. "We said were sorry." Aqua bear said looking like he was ready to cry while Lonesomeheart just looked flustered with embarassment.

Jake stopped chuckling, as he said "Alright, alright...sorry, I was kiddin". Shaking his head, he said "C'mon, dont cry Aqua". Jake scratched the back of his head as he thoght "Oh smooth move dude, now youve gone and upset your only friends up here. Way to go jerk."

"Continue with you with story Jake." Shimmers encouraged him.

"Well," Jake stated, as he averted his eyes. "For the first two days, they along with the other care bears and cousins, tried to get me to be friends with them". Remembering everything, he said "I was stubborn at the time, and pretty bitter since i didnt have any friends at the moment". Looking up again, he said "Then this cold heart freak shows up and starts tearing up the place, and Aqua and Lonesome were captured so.....I had to step in". He hoped this guy wasnt gonna lecture him or anything, since he had gotten enough of those from his grandpa.

"Really," Shimmers said amazed. "Please tell, me what happened?"

Jake sighed, as he said "Cold heart demanded seeing you, since he wanted to make you pay for your treachery...or something. He started hurting the others, and...I kinda snapped and jumped into the fight without thinking". Chuckling weakly, he siad "I kinda have a habit for doing that". Glancing at Aqua, who still looked hurt he said "He let me borrow his saber, but...I got pretty hurt during the fight".

"But he fought valiantly!" Contested Aqua bear as he hugged Jake. "He's my hero! Um, next to you of course." Aqua said nervously.

"Well, any friend of there's is a friend of mine." Declared Shimmeringstar.

Jake sighed, glad he wasnt upset anymore as he blushed at the praise. "Aw, c'mon" he said nervously smiling.

It was just then that the Great Wishing star was seen heading in there direction in front of the caring meter just outside the hall of hearts.

"The great wishing star is here!" Shouted Trueheart. Everyone now turned there attention to the great wishing star as she floated just above them twenty five feet above shimmering into the clear night sky. Twinkers returned to Wish bear's side.

"Greetings great wishing star!' Wish bear said waving.

"Why hello there Wish bear. Twinkers said your the one who needed me so I came as soon as I could. What is it you need?" She said smiling down at the bear,

"Its not me actually," Wish bear explained. "Someone else asked me to summon you." Wish bear said as she pointed to Shimmeringstar who stepped up and was neatly dressed just for this occasion with a suit and tie.

"Huh? I remember you. Your the first human to join the carebear family." Replied the Great Wishing Star. "What do you need?"

"I summoned you so that I may recieve the gift of immortality. That is if its still available." Replied Shimmeringstar looking up to the big star.

"Why yes, that offer stil remains," Replied the great wishing star. "But, why the sudden change of heart if you don't mind me asking?" She said frowning at the human a little suspiciously.

"To keep a long story short, because I'm here to fulfill a vow and because I believe it is the right thing to do." Replied Shimmeringstar.

"I already know what vow that is," Replied the great wishing star throwing Shimmeringstar a surprise.

"Huh? How?" Shimmeringstar inquired.

"Let's just say that the creator of all things, the God that you serve sent a messenger three days before this day that you'd summon me for this very purpose." Replied the star as Shimmering's legs all of a sudden felt like jello. "and I also one haveother message." It paused before answering as Joaquin looked up. "Your parents say they love you, and they miss you." Shimmeringstar fell to his knees and began to weep. Wish bear immediately stood at Shimmeringstar's side and consoled him. "And they also want you to know that there proud to have had a son like you." Joaquin cried harder as he could not believe what he was hearing but somehow he knew somehow that it was all true. "Now are you ready to fulfill your destiny chosen one?" Inquired the great wishing star. After a few brief moments of this, he managed to recompose himself and stood up again with Wish bear standing by his side.

"I am." Shimmeringstar replied as he took Wish bear's paw into his. Then the great Wishing star flew up directly above Shimmeringstar and glowed a bright white causing everyone to shield there eyes while Wish bear, took her paws, and covered her eyes. After the flash, they all viewed that Shimmeringstar was now ascending into the sky slowly, till he finally stopped.

"By the power invested in me as the Great Wishing Star, I hereby grant this soul immortality!" It was then and there that Joaquin's body began to glow. Joaquin's body felt like it was on fire, so he cried out slightly from the pain as the enveloping shimmers of lights completely covered his body til it disappeared just as fast as it came upon him. Joaquin could do nothing at that moment. Joaquin had never felt so vulnerable before since he was always used to be in control. "Relax Shimmeringstar, don't fight it." Joaquin did just that though it was hard since his body felt like it was burning from head to toe. But after the burning sensation left his body, he descending back down to the clouds below and was gently layed upon the clouds. "It has been fulfilled." Replied the great star. "Take care of your family Joaquin. Your going to be with them for a long long time." She said with a smile as she ascended into the sky and disappeared out of site. Wish bear immediately ran to his side and helped him to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Wish bear inquired.

"Like my bodies on fire." Shimmeringstar replied.

"That's odd, we never felt that way when we recieved the gift of immortality." Wish bear said.

"Its okay, I'm used to having my body put through these types of things." Shimmeringstar said with a smile as he attempted to walk.

'Man that was cool." Replied Jake. "I hope to recieve that gift someday." Jake said to himself as he dared hoped for that but kept the thoughts to himself.

"Now your truly part of this family forever." Trueheart proclaimed as she walked up to Shimmeringstar. "This calls for a celebration! To the hall of hearts!" She shouted with everyone following her, even Nobleheart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A musical celebration

Everyone was headed over to the hall of hearts while Shimmers held Wish bear's hand. After all the of the carebears entered and took their seats while Trueheart talked briefly with some of the carebear cousins and they went away and set up a stage with a few mic's, a drum set, a key board, two b.c. rich red guitars, and a base. Trueheart appraoched Joaquin and his friends and asked them if they would like to play for the whole family. Joaquin could play a little guitar and sing so he accepted. Aqua bear played guitar, while Lonesomeheart took the key board, now they just needed someone to take the drums.

"Now who can play drums around here?" Trueheart inquired.

"Don't look at me." Replied Sky-Heart for he hadn't the faintist idea of the instruments of this world, let alone how to play them. That's when Shimmers, Aqua, and Losomeheart all turned to Jake.

"Jake!" They all said in unison as they all approached him.

Jake was standing over in the corner of the room, not really used to large crowds. Hearing his name called, he looked over as his two friends and the only other human approached him. "Yes." He replied.

"Do you think you can play the drums for us?" Aqua bear asked with a smile.

Jake stared, as he said "What makes you think that I even know how to play drums?"

"Because your so big and strong." Lonesomeheart said as she squeezed his arm. "And because we know you want to help us celebrate. It wouldn't be the same if without you." Lonesomeheart replied with a smile.

Jake raised an eyebrow, as he said "I'm abit shocked that'd you'd still want to hang with me. I mean, you guys really like hanging with Shimmeringstar here so...I figured you'd want to hang with him more". There friend had been gone for who knows how long, yet they acted like it wasn't a big deal?

"We did miss him," Aqua bear acknowledged. "But we also like you and we want you to help us celebrate. So c'mon, what do you say Jaky?" Aqua bear inquired with a smile. "Please?" He said begging him while placing his hands together.

Jake sighed as he said "Okay then fine....just please stop staring at me like that".

"Oh thank you!" Aqua bear said as he ran up to Jake and hugged him.

"I see you two are good friends." Shimmeringstar said looking at Jake with a smile.

Jake blushed abit, as he said "Yeah...kinda i guess".

"Well, let's go guys," Lonesomeheart replied as she walked up to the stage where all the carebears and cousins awaited patiently for the music to begin. Aqua took Jake by the hand and led him to the stage while Shimmeringstar kissed WIsh bear briefly on her muzzle before he headed up and picked up his guitar and stood in front of his mic. Lonesomeheart took the keyboard, and Jake took the drums.

"For our first song, were going to play "Hungry for Heaven" by Dio." With that, Shimmers led the group by playing on his guitar first, while Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear joined in with their instruments.

Jake did his best to keep up with the beat, as it had been sometime since he had not done this in awhile though was managing to keep up. As he played, he noticed that Noble was glaring at Shimmeringstar. "What's with him" Jake thought abit confused, not aware of the events that transpired whilst he was out.

"Your a dancer, but your dancing on air, jsut a matter of time till you fall!" Sang Shimmeringstar. The carebears cheered them on and were all having a wonderful time as some of the bears were dancing on the tables and in front of the band. "Your a dreamer, one night at the fair, but still you want it a-----------------ll yeah." Then Shimmeringstar began the incredible fast guitar solo while Aqua bear played the rythm guitar. He looked up at Wish bear who smiled at him proudly approvingly.

"I'm so proud of you!" She shouted as she waved at him which caused Shimmers to smile back at her. Then the guitar solo finally ended and he returned to his singing.

"Your hungry for heaven! O---h So Hungry for Heaven!" He sang as Redemptionheart bear was having the time of her life dancing around in circles, and even grabbed Grumpy bear around the arm and caused him to dance as well..

"Hey!" Grumpy shouted with a surprised disgruntled on his face which indicated he was not having fun. Lonesomeheart along with Trueheart saw this and were now chuckling.

"YWAH! Your a dancer!" Shouted Redemptionheart bear trying to sing along with the song.

Jake remained quiet, as he played softly. As he kept up, his thoughts wondered more about Shimmering Star. Was that his real name? Was he adopted by this family from birth? Where were his real parents? These question plagued his mind as he felt that he should ask him these things, but thought "No, it wouldn't be smart...". Glancing over at Noble again, he said "I dont have to know what happened to sense their seems to be some strong hostility coming from one of the elders...elder...oh damn". He suddenly stopped playing mid focus, as he remembered!! His parents remarriage!! That was in five days!!

The song just finished up. Everyone applauded the band at the end of the song.

"Are we having fun tonight!" Shouted Shimmeringstar. The crowd replied with clapping, and whistles. Joaquin smiled at this, and was having too much of a good time to even notice that Nobleheart was there. "This next song is a message for us all. Especially for all man kind." The crowd cheered him on as he began playing "Under the Same Sun" by the scorpions. "I saw the morning, it was shattered by a gun, heard a scream. saw him fall, no one cried. I saw a mother she was praying for her son, brig him back, let him live, don't let him die. Do you ever ask yourself, is there a heaven in the sky, why can't we get it right? Cause we all live under the same sun, we all walk under the same moon yeah. then wh----y? why------? Can't we live as one." The crowd now became silent as they listened in to the message. of the song Redemptionheart bear already was tearing up at the part of the kid who died in the song.

Jake had continued playing again, hoping to talk to Aqua and Lonesome and tell them about the remarrige thing, but during the part when Shimmers said the words, gun, scream and fall...it brought back a horrible memory from his childhood. Becoming silent, he didnt say a word as he silently placed the drum sticks back on the drums and stepping away.

"C'mon Jake, please keep playing. We can talk after wards." Aqua bear said to Jake telepathically.

Jake silently continued to play abit, as he couldnt get the horrid memory out of his mind. "" he thought angirly, trying to shake it.

"Thanks Jake." Aqua bear replied in his mind as they continued to play. Many of the carebears now were sad. Although it was just a song, they all felt the emotion as Shimmeringstar sang it with such passion. Then Shimmers especially lit up as he began to walk around the stage as he began strumming along with Aqua bear and walked in front of Wish bear and Redemtionheart bear with his guitar and singing at the same time.

"Then why, can't we live as ONE------------E!" He sang. "Sometimes, I think I'm going mad, were losing all we had, and no one seems to care! Yeah!" Joaquin sang as Redemptionheart bear had a tear run down her cheek as if all hope was gone. Then Wish bear replied.

"I care!" She responded. But Shimmers had no time to react, as he continued to sing.

"But in, my heart it doesn't change, we've got to rearrange and bring our world some love! Yeah, yeah!" Then Shimmers began the emotional guitar soloing. Joaquin looked around the room while he played the solo walking around, and saw several bears tearing up as he passed them by. But Shimmeringstar smiled at them, as if to say, not all is lost. He then returned to Wish bear.. "And does ot really matter, if there's a heaven up above, we should could use some love!" Wish bear although she was tearing up, got up and hugged Shimmeringstar while he sang. "Careful there." He said as he picked her up and hugged her back with one arm and sat down in a chair that Wish bear was sitting in and finished off the song there with Wish bear now sitting in his lap. Everyone was now tearing up. Even Nobleheart was tearing up at this song. Trueheart saw her mate crying, but didn't say a word as all eyes were now focused on Joaquin. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear looked at each other, then looked back at Wish bear and Aqua bear with admiration smiling at what was transpiring.

Jake watched what was happening between Shimmeringstar and Wish. As he watched the two, a slew of emotions entred him. Happy for the two since they seemed to really care for one another. Relief, since even though he didnt know him that long, he figured SS would be nice to her. But most of all that he felt, was sorrow. Sorrow because it reminded him of the love he had shared with Samantha, and how much it tore him in two when he had to leave her back on the island!! How he wanted her to come with him so!! But...that would arouse to much suspiscion...still....

Joaquin now saw his opportunity and although he was nervous, he still built up the courage to do it anyways. "Wish bear, ever since you told me how you felt about me, I never told you how I felt about you. Ever sinced I joined the carebear family, I had feelings for you but I was afraid for several reasons. But not anymore." He said to her as he looked at her seriously as she looked at him smiling. "I love you and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you." Wish bear kissed him.

"As I do with you." She said as she blushed a deep red on her cheeks.

"So, this next song, I dedicate to you. No one like you!" Shimmeringstar then began to play as Lonesomeheart, and Aqua bear all joined in and played in perfect harmony for the beginning did it. Without a word, he stopped playing, as he made his way off stage and past the crowd; his mind now completely missing Samantha. He didnt want to ruin Shimmeringstar's night, so he hoped that they'd just not really notice his absences or do anything about it, but he just couldnt play to that song...not when he was seperated from the one he loved.

Aqua bear sensed Jake's sadness for Samantha, but didn't bother him as he let Jake leave. He along with Lonesome and Aqua bear used the heart and tapped the drums with the two sticks while managing at the same time to play there instruments.

"There's no one like you! I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we do! I only want to be loved by yo-------u!" Wish bear blushed even deeper, but remained as she admired Shimmeringstar, and was now truly happy to have him as her's forever. Trueheart smiled, as she was glad that they were finally together. Nobleheart looked on with hostility as the one he cared for and raised Wish bear chose him over her own adopted father! How could she do that! How DARE HER!" He said as he could no longer bear the embarrasment and stormed out of the room. Braveheart went after him concerned while everyone else said stuff like, "Aww!" "They'll make such a cute couple!". After the song finished.

"Wish bear, I love you!" Shimmers confessed as he was the one now blushing. "Please, let us be be together forever." He said almost in a begging tone.

"I love you too!" She said as she kissed him on his cheeks causing him to blush. "And I don't want to be with no other but you!" She said as she kissed him deeply, unexpectedly. Joaquin hugged her back and they shared a compassionate kiss till they separated. Everyone began shuffling out of the hall of hearts as they saw these two needed some alone time with one another till Trueheart stepped up to the podium at center stage grabbed the mic and...

"Everyone, there is one last thing before you go. Please be seated." Trueheart announced as everyone turned back around and sat back down where they could while some remaining standing. "We have one new member left to introduce. Shimmeringstar would you like to introduce him please? We know you already did before, but we want everyone to give your friend a proper introduction."

"Sure thing Trueheart," He replied as he gently placed WIsh bear down and quickly located where Sky-Heart bear was. "Come up with me Sky-Heart bear." The bear nodded as he stepped up with his friend till they took the stage with Shimmers taking the mic.

"As some of you already know, this is my friend from the other world of Edron, Sky-Heart bear. He's an ancient caring guardian that was frozen in time till he awoke and came back with me to earth. But since of most of you already know him, I'll open the floor to any of you who may have questions." There was one hand raised. "Tenderheart?"

"Yes," The brown ursine replied. "Sky-Heart bear, how and where did you get that tummy symbol? None of us were born with ours, they were given to us by the breat wishing star."

"In our world, we were just born with them. We didn't get them from any other source." He replied as his voice echoed throughout the room with the mic.

"Okay," Replied Tenderheart bear. "So your our ancestor in essence right?" Tenderheart bear said scratching his head.

"So it seems, although I'm much older than any of you." The sky-blue bear replied as this caused laughter throughout the room.

"So, is there any other questions?" Inquired Shimmeringstar. "Yes Aqua bear?" He said as he saw his hand raised.

"Sky-Heart, can you use your tummy symbol to stare?" Inquired Aqua.

"What's that?" Sky-Heart bear replied inquisitively.

"This!" He then got up and stared but didn't focus where he was aiming. "Stare!" Replied the blue bear as his dolphin symbol lit up and was now headed towards Sky-Heart bear and Shimmers.

"Aqua? What did you do?" Lonesomeheart bear said standing up.

"It was an accident, I forgot too." Aqua stammered but was cut off by the action. Shy-Heart bear got in a fighting stance while Shimmeringstar quickly stepped in front of the two and deflected it away with the back of his hand as it harmlessly hit a wall inside the conference room. "Watch where I was aiming." Several of the bears and cousins looked at Aqua bear annoyed. "Sorry."

'Its okay Aqua bear, no harm done." Shimmers replied. "Right Sky-Heart bear?"

"Right," Sky-Heart bear replied. "Although I don't know how to project like that, do you think you can show me how to do that?" Asked Sky-Heart bear curiously.

"That could be easily arranged once we set you up with your new home." Trueheart replied. "But in the meantime, are there any other questions?" No one raised there hands. "Okay then," Trueheart as she now turned her head towards the new comer. "Welcome to the carebear family Sky-Heart bear." Everyone cheered while Sky-Heart smiled bashfully. After the applause was done, everyone went out of the hall of hearts. Sky-Heart bear with Aqua, and Lonesomeheart as they helped him in with his new home, while Redemptionheart sought after Jake and found him doing some training late in the night.

"Ready to go back down to earth?" Redemptionheart bear inquired.

"Already huh?" Jake said unimpressed. "Now that you all have Shimmeringstar back you want to get rid of me now huh?" He mused.

"No Jake, its just that you've been up here now for several days and I think it might be best if we got you back down to earth so you can see your family again." She replied.

"Just drop me off where you last found me in the mountains. I still have some days left that I can do some training." He said as he walked into the cloud car angrily. Redemptionheart wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't as she figured he was too angry to wonna talk. So, she dropped him off where Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear had picked him up and Jake spent the night there in his tent in the mountains.

Joaquin went home with Wish bear as the two shared some private time together before they broke off company waving goodbye to one another. Joaquin went back inside his home and layed on his bed just happy that everything had been resolved. Or has it?

Back at Nobleheart's house, Braveheart and Nobleheart talked and mused about how they might get rid of Shimmeringstar since he seemed to be the problem here.

"What would you propose we do?" Braveheart asked Nobleheart as he sipped on some green tea.

"Just wait till he makes a another mistake," Replied Nobleheart. "Then will get rid of him forever." Nobleheart said determined to do just that.


End file.
